Light By The Lake
by olivia4eva
Summary: Lily McGivney's life was forever changed when her dad chose to take a job in Forks Washington, where she meets Luke Cullen the new addition to the Cullen family, as she discovers the secrets of the vampire world she also discovers her families secrets.
1. The Job

The Job

My name is Lily McGivney (that's pronounced Mc-give-knee). I'm 16 years old, I'm only 5'4 , I have what you would call a curvy body, light brown hair, and dark brown eyes with specks of gray (my favorite feature). Not the most gorgeous traits. If I had to rate myself between a 1-10 I would say that I was about a 5. I'm average...Very average. Honestly, if you would see a dictionary and look up the word average you would see a picture of me smiling with my thumbs up. But all that normal averageness was dashed to bits the moment my dad decided to take a job in Forks, Washington.

It was a beautiful summer day in the city of Oconomowoc (which is in Wisconsin). I was walking around Lake La'bel when I got a phone call. The caller ID alerted me that my dad was on the other end. My dad is a tall, buff man with dark brown hair. Slight patches of gray tainted the area around his temples, but that's okay. He has the same dark brown eyes as I do, and a smile that lights up a room if you get him happy enough (which isn't that hard to do). He's the kind of person that makes everything more exciting just by the way he says something.

He's been unhappy with his job for awhile and was looking for new jobs all across the country because there are many hospitals looking for Heart & Lung specialists, so we were getting prepared to move at anytime.

Anyways, he started the conversation by saying, "Lily! Oh Lily, I love you so much, you are the most amazing daughter in the whole world, your more than that, your magnificent! Your amazing! Your a miracle..." This scared me a little. Usually my Dad doesn't just give me this much praise for just answering the phone, so I had to interrupt him by asking, "What are you talking about, dad? Did something happen? Is everyone all right?"

There was a long pause before my dad spoke again, and this time he spoke his words with a little more composure, saying," Everyone is fine, better than fine, we're all fantastic! I was just offered a job in Forks, Washington! It's great! The hospital up there is absolutely wonderful. I can't wait to start, and the benefits are more then what we can ask for-we'll be set! "

I've been investigating all of the possible states and cities that we might be moving to, and once my Dad said "Forks, Washington" my heart sank. Forks, the rainiest place in America! So I would be trading the beautiful white snowy days of Wisconsin for the cold, rainy days of Forks. I love summer rain, it's absolutely wonderful. I love walking along a dirt path while the rain falls- it's one of my favorite things to do-but wouldn't rain all the time be a little boring? While I was contemplating all of the new hoodys and flannels I would need to buy, I was interrupted by my dad impatiently coughing on the other line, waiting for my response. So I finally worked up enough excitement to rival my fathers own excitement by saying,"Oh my gosh DAD! This is awesome! I'm super excited! I was just thinking of all the things I could do and all of the trails I can explore!" _(I love walking in the woods)_.

After I answered, my father started going on and on about the new opportunities that I'll have and the new people I'll get to meet, until I thought he was talking too much about the opportunities that I'll have instead of the opportunities that we will have, so I decided to ask him, "Hey dad, how does Mom and Charlotte feel about Forks?"

After that he paused for about five minutes before saying, "Actually, I haven't told them yet! You were the first person I thought to call." Then my dad started to laugh and said, "Please don't tell your mother I told you first!" Then, before I knew it, I started laughing too. We laughed for a good 10 minutes before I realized that it was already four in the afternoon. I'd been walking for a good three hours. So I said goodbye to dad and began walking home. We only lived about two miles away from the lake, which was a very easy distance to walk. As I entered Red Brook Road, I stood there, looking at my favorite house in the whole neighborhood. It was a three-story red brick house with cerulean shutters and four windows on the face, with a nice auburn door and a gorgeous wreath of dried white roses and lilacs. Sometimes I would be caught staring at this wonderful house. I've always found it to be extremely beautiful, and the fact that the back yard lead to the woods made it even more appealing. I couldn't gawk at this house all day, so with a sigh I began to walk again down the road to our house, which wasn't ugly, but it wasn't as pretty as the red brick house.

Our house was a nice, two-story, gray bricked house with crimson shutters and four windows facing the front. My favorite part of our house was the cobble stone path leading all around the house. It just made the house seem more historic and more homey, in my opinion. As I walked up to the house, I heard yelling, so I started to run to the door. Unfortunately, I underestimated the distance between myself and the door, and ran myself full force into the door with a loud Smack!, knocking me off my feet instantly. From the sound of my head hitting the door, the yelling in the house stopped at once and whoever was yelling came out to see what the cause of the sound was. It was my mother and my sister, Charlotte, who came to see my epic fail as I lay on the ground, covering my head with my hands, saying how much it hurt and being completely oblivious to how loud my mother and sister were laughing. After laughing for a good 15 minutes at my expense, Charlotte began by saying, "Wow, Lily, you sure know how to lighten a mood!"

Charlotte is my older sister by only one year and we are extremely close. She has dark brown hair and hazel eyes that change color with her mood, which makes it very easy to know when something is bugging her. She is one inch taller than me and she loves to rub it in, even if it is only one inch. She has a very curvy body, like me, but she will not do anything outside. She detests anything that has to do with sports and she hates the woods (which is why I do most of my walking alone.) Charlotte is 17 and she's entering her Senior year this coming year, and she is very unhappy that she has to move to a different school and leave all of her friends. She hates the idea of leaving her high school right as she's about to have her awesome senior year.

As for me, I wasn't too keen on the idea either. Changing schools as your going into junior year isn't good either. I mean, you just got over the awkwardness of freshman year, of finding your way around the school and making friends, and you've made that friendship grow over your sophmore year, and now you have to leave right in the middle to a different school in a different state, not knowing anyone, and your stuck there for 2 years.

Charlotte's lucky, she only has to stay for one year and then go to whatever college she wants to go to, and yet I'm the one taking it very well. Charlotte, on the other had, isn't at all. Whenever our mom brings it up she starts shouting and sulks about it for an hour before she can come back to the conversation. My mother tries to console her as much as she can, but to no avail.

My mother is the kind of person that hates seeing a baby cry, and seeing as that we are her children, she can't handle it. She does her best and hopes this is something that will pass after we are done moving. My mother is a wonderful women. She has light brown hair like me and hazel eyes. She is a curvy woman as well and she is only 5'6'. She has a very kind face, but when my father does something foolish or silly (which is very often) she'll always wrinkle her little bird nose and say,"Oh, Ralph, your such a kid." And my Dad would always reply, "You make it sound like a bad thing!" And the conversation would always end there.

But that reminds me, so I ask Charlotte ,"Why were you two fighting?"

And then, with a very solemn, look she said in a cold voice, "Forks."

"Ah, so Dad finally got to tell you. He says that he and mom have already been looking for a house and they found a wonderful one right by a forrest!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. Charlotte only glared at me in reply, and the the conversation was dropped.


	2. Forks

**Forks**

Now we're in our new home. It's as bleak as the town we're staying in. My dad bought a three story, white house with coal black shutters and four windows in the front. It had a brick walk way, not as pretty as our old cobble stone one. Charlotte and I have rooms right next to each others and both rooms are incredibly boring. My room, for example, is white and big, but boring. It has a full size bed, stripped of any sheets, with a black steel head board. There is also a small wooden desk, and a large window facing the front of the house. The only thing that I love about this boring room is my large window, because there's also a ledge attached to the window where someone could sit and read and there's nothing I like better then reading... not even walking comes close to how much I love to read. Charlotte's room is exactly like mine in every detail. She loves the window in her room for the same reason that I love mine. But we couldn't handle having everything be the same the bleakness made me exceedingly depressed, so as soon as the time presented itself, Charlotte and I begged our Dad to let us go to Home Depot to get some paint and cushions for our rooms. He agreed and gave us his credit card to get whatever we wanted to recreate our rooms.

Both of our smiles were as wide as our faces would allow them to stretch. When we finally reached Home Depot, we went straghit for the paints. I found a lovely ice blue, which was oddly warm and cool at the same time, and thinking of the light that will be coming in through the trees will just add to the serene color. While I had my ice blue Charlotte chose a pretty light plum color that would make her room seem more warm and homey. As we were heading towards the cushions for our ledges, I saw a type of paint that works great on wood and I immediately thought of my wooden desk in the corner. I went strait to that aisle to see their choices, and I just had to have the charcoal paint for my desk. It would look absolutely fabulous with the ice blue paint. As I was marveling over how amazing it would look, I realized that someone was watching me. I turned around and I saw a small girl about my age with dark brown, spiky hair with golden eyes, looking at me with curiosity. Even when I turned to look at her she didn't look away, and she didn't act embarrassed that she was caught. She just kept staring. At what, I really don't know.

Charlotte called for me in the other aisle and my head snapped away of her gaze as I started up the aisle to the cushions, where Charlotte found these great golden cushions for her window ledge. I found these awesome lacey black cushions that were actually very soft, and great for my color scheme. After we picked out our cushions, we headed towards the side lamps and lights. Charlotte and I both found our lamps. Very simple lamps, nothing too expensive or extraordinary. Then we finally went to the carpet/rug area, were I found a perfect ice blue rug, while Charlotte got a plum colored rug. By the time we were finished it was about 2:30 p.m. (we left at 7:05 am) and for the rest of the day I couldn't get rid of that curious look the little pixie haired girl gave me. It was very odd and I couldn't shake it. Charlotte, being the mind reader that she is, asked, "What's bugging you?"

I sighed and then replied be saying, "When I was getting my paint for my desk, there was this girl that was just staring at me, and she didn't look away when I went to look at her-she just kept staring."

Charlotte thought about it for a moment and then replied, "She might be just curious about you. You said that she looked you age, maybe she was surprised to see someone new. Maybe she was curious to see if you were going to be a new student at her school?"

I replied with submission. "You're probably right... I really shouldn't be worrying about this. We should be focusing about redecorating our rooms." That was enough to shut both of us up, as we were too busy thinking of what we're going to do and how it would look. We were silent the rest of the drive home. Once we stepped in the door, our mom was in the kitchen calling us to come in. Apparently, we had company. It was Dad's new co . worker, Dr. Cullen, come to say "hi". He was quite a handsome man with blonde hair and the same golden eyes as the pixie girl. I briefly wondered if they were related. After talking to for a few minutes, Charlotte and I decided to take our paints to the garage and then put the rest of our things in a storage room until we were done painting. By the time we were done the rain cleared and I decided to unpack our basketball and basketball hoop, and started shooting some hoops. After shooting 3 bank shots I convinced Charlotte to play horse with me. Before I could get my second letter, I heard a door shut. I turned around and saw two tall guys about my age. One had dark brown curls and was really buff, while the other had blond wispy hair but with slightly less muscle. Both of them had golden brown eyes and both of them were extremely good looking. After looking at them for a good two minutes I turned back to the basketball hoop and shot another bank shot. I passed the ball to Charlotte, who still hadn't fully recovered from the magnitude of handsomeness we were just exposed to, and in her shot the ball deflected off the rim of the hoop and bounced right in front of the brown haired, brawny one. He grabbed it and smiled. It was a beautiful smile, one that would put cheer into anybody in around. He then bounced the ball a couple times and asked, "Hey girls, whatcha playing ?"

Charlotte couldn't answer. Even though she was the oldest, she was the one who, when it came to boys, couldn't collect herself. So I answered him, "We're playing horse. You game?" I asked the question without even thinking and before I knew It the curly haired boy came over with an even brighter smile and said, "Sure! Hey Jazz, you want to play with these nice young ladies?" The blond one, well, I guess his name is Jasper, nodded with a shy smile and came over. Finally, the curly haired boy was close enough to bounce pass my ball and said, "My name is Emmett, this is my brother Jasper. We're 's kids."

At this I smiled in reply and said, "I'm Lily and this is my sister Charlotte. We're Dr. McGivney's kids."

Emmett just smiled at my reply and then he asked ,"Did you guys just move here? "

"Yeah, we actually moved in last week."

"Really? From where?"

"Oconomowoc, Wisconsin"

"I've never heard of it. What part of Wisconsin is it ?"

"It's near Milwaukee, in that general area"

"Oh, Cool! I've never been to Wisconsin. What's it like?"

"It's a nice. Very woodsy, great for hunting."

" Really? Is that so? What could you hunt there?"

"Uh, well it depends on the season, you can hunt deer, bears, turkey, moose..."

"Wow! That sounds awesome!" and then he turned to Jasper and winked at him as if acknowledging some inside joke. Jasper smiled .

Then for the first time in this whole conversation Jasper spoke. He asked me in a southern accent, "Hey, do you like football?"

I stared for a moment at the fact that he had to ask, but I still answered, "Yes! I absolutely love football!"

Both Emmett and Jasper looked at me with curious eyes and asked in unison, "What's your favorite team?"

I looked at them again, as if they had to ask, and replied by saying, "The Green Bay Packers, duh...although the Patriots are a close second."

Now they both looked at each other and grinned widely, so I asked them, "What are your favorite teams?"

Jasper answered instantly, saying,"The Cowboys!" and soon after his declaration Emmett followed by saying, "The Chargers!"

After he said that, I decided to take the advantage of the silence and shoot another bank shot, having it bounce right in front of Charlotte, who was finally noticed by both boys, and they both started questioning her about her favorite football team and how she likes it up here.

They were both nice guys. We kept playing our game of horse... or a game of question us and shoot a basketball in between breaks of silence. After a while we found out a lot about each other. Emmett and Jasper were in Charlotte's class and their other siblings are in my class, and since school was starting soon, I would have the pleasure of meeting them. They both smiled at the prospect of a new school year.

We went inside from shooting hoops at about seven and we discussed school and how we were all looking forward to a brand new school year, and how we're looking forward to getting to know one another better. I couldn't help but feel a little weird about how these people didn't have to sit or breath ...It looked like they had to remind each other to shift their weight on their feet. It was odd ...but I'm sure I was just making it up in my head. What and strange thing to think about...huh... well, I guess that I am pretty odd myself, so it's to be expected.

**Hi this is Olivia4eva thank you so much for reading ! I just want to thank Dr. Rae for being my awesome Beta and I also want to remind you to REVIEW! **


	3. Visiting

**Visiting **

It's been a whole month since the Cullen's visit and ever since that day the weather hasn't been cooperating. I haven't been able to paint my wooden desk and it just seems out of place.

Finally it stopped raining enough so that I could go out and paint it in the garage. The reason I had to wait so long was because my mom has this thing about paint fumes messing up your brain and I couldn't open the windows to air out the fumes without flooding our house! So my mom said that when the weather gets nicer I could paint it in the garage, which leads us to today! It's sunny and warm! Can you believe it?

My parents and Charlotte decided to go to Port Angeles for the day while I decided to stay home, so I decided to work on it. I moved my desk to the garage and threw on a pair of gray short shorts and a lime green cami, and started to work. I had just finished one of the wooden legs of the desk when I heard a loud cough coming from behind me. I jumped at the sound and turned around to see what caused the noise. It was a tall lanky boy about my age. He had light blonde hair and green eyes (and he was very handsome.) When he saw that he startled me he looked down at the ground in embarrassment and then, with a red face, said, "I'm sorry for startling you. I was taking a walk around the neighborhood when I saw you painting this desk and then I realized that you just moved here and I was thinking of introducing myself and then you turned around and now I'm all flustered... I'm sorry for bothering you... I should go." Then he turned to leave.

By now I had collected myself enough to say, "Hey, wait! You didn't startle me that much... you said you wanted to introduce yourself, so why don't you? Here, I'll even start. Hi, my name is Lily McGivney. It's a pleasure to meet you..."

"Eric, Eric Newton "

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Eric," I said with a big smile. Upon seeing my smile, he began to blush-blush? Why would he blush? Huh... and then he began to smile and said, "Well, it's very nice meeting you, Lily. I guess we'll be seeing each other often. You know, since we're neighbors." I smiled at the prospect of having such a good looking neighbor. I had to admit it-he was pretty cute and he seemed nice, so I smiled and said, "Really? Thats nice. Where do you live?"

He smiled widely and said, "I live right across the street. In that gray house, right there." Then he pointed at a two story gray house with forrest green shutters and two large windows in front. It was a nice house; it seemed inviting, just like the resident. I looked up at him and said, "It looks like a nice place. Have you been living here long?"

He looked up, shy again, and said, "Well, yeah. I was born here and I've lived here my whole life. My family has lived in Forks for centuries." When he said "centuries" my eyebrows skyrocketed/ I mean, his family never moved? Like ever? Maybe Forks has something more to offer that I'm just not seeing. When Eric saw my astonishment he quickly said, "Well we've stayed here mostly for the family business. We sell hiking and outdoor supplies." He shrugged and said, "It's not really popular across the US but it does pretty well for our area since there are so many hikers up here."

Now I saw the brand new mountain bike in his drive way and realized that he was being modest.

It took me a while to realize that what I was wearing was extremely skimpy. As soon as I realized this, I was mortified, I couldn't hide the embarrassment. My face was immediately hot and I knew that my face must have been instantly red. When Eric saw how red my face was he looked confused, so I answered his silent question by saying, "I'm so sorry, I'm so inappropriately dressed! I honestly didn't expect any company ...I just didn't want to wear anything nice while I painted my desk in case I spilled anything on me. Oh, I'm sorry!"

As I said these words, Eric's confused look went away instantly and a sly smile crept along his face. In a whisper he said, "Don't be."

When I heard this my face went from a light pink to a blazing crimson. I didn't know whether to be flattered or embarrassed, so I went with a combination between the two of them. Then we were both quiet for a few minutes and Eric asked, " Hey do you need any help with painting?"

I couldn't help but smile and say, "I thought you would never ask." We both smiled and I gave him a brush.

As we began our work, we continued to talk about our favorite music and sports and by the time we were finished three hours had passed and we were still talking. If not for my dad honking the horn at us to move out of the garage, we probably would have been talking all night. But when he saw the way my dad looked at him threw down the car window he was smart enough to say that he, "had to go, it's getting late. I'll see you around, Lily." And with that I gave him my thanks for helping me and said goodbye. Once Eric was safe inside his house, my family decided to bombard me with a plethora of questions like: Who is he? How long has he been here? How old is he? Is he nice? Does he go to your high school? So I answered, "His name is Eric Newton. He's been visiting me for a couple of hours, helping me paint my desk. He's my age, yes he's very nice, and yes he goes to my school we're going to be in the same grade."

My Mom and Dad were satisfied in my answers, but Charlotte was still a little suspicious. So when we were finally alone she decided to ask, "So what's the deal?"

I couldn't help my confusion, but then she elaborated her question by asking, "What happened while we were gone? Tell me every detail!" I knew that lying was useless, so I told her everything about us awkwardly meeting and how we spent the day talking and how his family has been living in Forks for centuries, and after I was done explaining everything she looked at me with a twinkle in her eye and said, "He likes you! He likes you a lot! He's pretty cute, too, and rich!"

I stopped her before she could get carried away and said, "Charlotte, be serious. We just met, he was just being neighborly. If anything he was excited to have new people in the neighborhood."

But then Charlotte countered , "But if he were ask you out, you would totally say yes!"

To this declaration I had no answer. I knew in my heart that I would say yes in a heart beat; why wouldn't I? He's handsome, he's nice, and we both love the same music. I'm just grateful that I would at least know someone on my first day of school other than my sister.

...

The very next day my dad invited me to visit where he worked. I of course said yes, because my dad absolutely loves when Charlotte and I get to see what he does everyday, but today Charlotte decided to go with my mom to the store, so I went alone to visit my dad's work. My dad was so happy you couldn't help but feel the joy that was radiating off of him. He showed me his office and his operating room, which wasn't in use. (Thank God!) He introduced me to almost all of the nurses and a few more doctors. After he was done showing me the MRI room I asked to go to the bathroom, and when I left him I bumped into Dr. Cullen. When he realized that I had come to visit my dad he couldn't stop smiling at seeing me. I couldn't help but feel a little gratified that such a man would be so glad as to see me. He then said, "I'm so glad to see you, it's been so long."

He said it so sincerely that all I could say was, "I'm very happy to see you again as well, Dr. Cullen."

He smiled at my response and inquired on how the rest of my family was, but before I could answer him I was tapped on the on the back by a cold hand. I turned around to see a tall slender women with a heart shaped face and carmel colored hair. She was also extremely beautiful and had honey golden eyes. She looked at me lovingly and then at and said, "Honey aren't we going to be late?"

Then Dr. Cullen looked at her and back at me and back at her and then he looked at me again and said, "Oh, please forgive me. Lily this is my wife Esme. Esme this is Lily McGivney, she's the daughter of Ralph McGivney, our new Heart & Lungs specialist."

When Esme found out who I was she gave me a big smile and said, "Oh, Lily it's so nice to meet you! I've heard all about you and your sister from my son's. So do you like it up here?"

I smiled at her reaction towards who I was and then said, "Oh, um ...yes I like it very much, the forests are absolutely beautiful, it's a lovely area. Um, , didn't you say something about being late? Am I keeping you from something? If so, I really don't want to be the cause you you two being late."

She looked at me with kind eyes and said, "Why yes, we have to go. We have an appointment that we can't be late for."

I nodded and smiled again in understanding, then said, "Well, it was nice meeting you Mrs. Cullen, and nice seeing you again, Dr. Cullen. I hope you both have a nice day!" They both smiled and said goodbye. As I was leaving then I felt a little sad at the loss of their company, but all that sadness went away the moment I saw my father laughing up a storm with one of the ultrasound technicians. Its really hard to ever be sad when my father is in such a good mood. When he saw me he went and introduced me to the ultrasound technician that he was talking to, whose name was Ben Lemon. he was a nice man with gray hair and light blue eyes. He was very funny he had me and my dad laughing for a good 45 minutes with one of his stories about his wife and his infamous vacations. He was a great story teller.

"Hey Lily what grade are you going into this year?" he asked.

"I'm going to be a Junior."

" Really? That's great! my daughter Lisa is in the same grade! "

I just smiled in response. I actually couldn't wait to meet Lisa. If she was anything like her dad then I knew I would like her .

After we left the hospital we went straight home to find that my mom had prepared a wonderful meal of Italian bread, roast beef and a caesar salad. The food was wonderful. The beef was juicy, the bread was fresh, and the salad was crisp and delectable. I asked my mother what was the meaning of such an extravagant feast, and she just said, "Do I really need an excuse to feed my family well?" I knew that she was just happy to be settled in and it was that happiness that stopped me from asking her anything else, and so we ate, and we conversed, and with all that joy surrounding me I could almost forget that the first day of school was in two days (Key word ALMOST). I was nervous and kind of scared that the teachers would announce me to the entire class, or that I would get lost trying to find one of my classes. Junior year was soon approaching and I couldn't help but feel a little anxious, like something big was going to happen. Something strange.


	4. First Day

First Day

Today is my first day at Forks Public High School. It was another rainy day when I woke up to my dad screaming, "Lily! Wake up! It's your first Day! Get up! Get Up! Get UP!" Apparently he was super excited. As he was screaming at me he was also turning on the lights and throwing clothes on my bed. By the time I actually got out of my bed half of my wardrobe was sprawled all over my bedroom floor. I went to check on Charlotte, and it turns out that hurricane Dad had visited her room as well. We both looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

When I was done getting dressed into a green blouse and a pair of dark wash jeans, I decided to put my hair in a nice high pony tail and walked down stairs to see my dad smiling next to my mom, who was equally happy for my first day of school. After Charlotte and I ate our breakfast and brushed our teeth we got into our green Ford Explorer and started driving to school. When we drove into the parking lot, the school was just a I expected. It was a large brown building with about 50 windows facing the front, and right above the door frame was the name in bright yellow letters, "Forks Public High School." And below the yellow letters there was a picture of the school when it was multiple buildings, back in 1985. Really not much has changed since then, except for the fact that they had to remodel the school in order to make it more efficient to get to classes on time. I thought that it was a nice school back when it was separate buildings. Now it just looks like the prison that will keep me hostage for two more years. Charlotte and I didn't have any classes together, so I was on my own for the whole day! As if I wasn't nervous enough already, now I have to deal with all of the curious eyes and the awkward silences all alone. Well, here I go.

My first class was History. My teacher, Mr. Tenison, didn't didn't introduce me to the class, and for that I was extremely grateful. Once I took my seat the curious gaze of my classmates were upon me. There was only one person who had the courage to actually approach me and ask me if I was Lily McGivney. She was tall, with straight black hair and bright green eyes. I think she said her name was Elizabeth, Elizabeth Miller. She had a friendly disposition and was very nice. Before I knew it, History was over and Elizabeth was following me to my next class. Elizabeth was very talkative. Once I said that I loved taking long walks, that opened up a whole conversation for her. My next class was English, so when we got to the door Elizabeth said her goodbyes and her hopes of getting to know me better. I couldn't help but say that I hoped to get to know her better to, because I really did. She was nice enough and we had a few thing's in common. It would be nice to get to know her. When I sat down to my desk I couldn't help noticing a familiar face. It was Eric Newton, my neighbor. When he saw that I was looking at him, he came to stand by my desk and started asking me about how my day was going. I told him that so far it was ok, but since it was only my second class it was too early to say. Before Eric could ask me anything else, class had started and he had to go back to his seat. My English teacher is the most clumsy women that I've ever met! Her name is Ms. Glass. It's kind of funny how such a clumsy person could have such a fragile last name. It just made me automatically love her, and the fact that she taught my favorite subject just made me love her even more! In the middle of Ms. Glass' lecture, there was a knock on the door, and before anyone could answer it the door opened to a tall boy with dark brown hair that was fairly short, with bangs that were lightly lifted up into what looked like wind blown style that took my breath away. His face was like the most beautiful thing that I've ever beheld and his eyes were like a honey carmel gold that just made me feel all the warmth and happiness that one person could feel. All I knew at that moment was to get a name for such a wonderful face. he walked straight to Ms. Glass and in a voice so soothing and sweet that I couldn't help but feel a little light headed, he said, "I'm sorry for being late, Ms. G. It's just one of those days. " Then, with a dazzling smile, he asked, "Is it ok ?"

It took a while for Ms. G to collected herself, and even then all she could say to this amazing creature was, "Ok, Luke. Go take the empty seat next to Lily." And for the first time since he entered the room he looked at me. He looked back at Ms. G and nodded and as he walked towards me. With all the grace of a swan, he took the seat next to mine and Ms. G began to resume her lecture. I could feel Luke's curious eyes on me as I tried my hardest to pay attention to what she was saying, and I am proud to say that I didn't even turn my head to stare at him; I didn't even turn my head his way. After Ms. G was done talking about the wonder of literature, she began to talk about the book we will be reading for our first unit this semester, and lucky for me It was "Pride & Prejudice" by Jane Austin. Which just so happens to be one of my all time favorites. I love the story so much I read it every year! But then Ms. G took me out of my thought's by asking, "Has anyone read this book prior to this class ?" I instinctively raised my hand. I realized that there was another had raised, right next to mine. When Ms. G saw that more than one person had their hands raised she decided to put it to a debate, so she said, " Ah Mr. Cullen, Ms. McGivney. I see that you both have read this piece of literature. Why don't you both give us your opinion on the story!"

My face turned red at the very prospect of having to publicly speak on my first day. Seeing my reaction and obviously not taking the hint, Ms. G said, "Why, Ms. McGivney, why don't we start with you!" Now almost all of my preference towards this teacher went away completely, and so a began my summery, "Pride & Prejudice is a wonderful story full of love, deceit, and character." Before I could continue this line of thought, I was interrupted by the voice of the person next to me asking, " How is it a story of character?"

I counter with , "Well, if you really analyze it, you could see that it is a story all about character. It is the very character analysis that Elizabeth prides herself with, which is also the very thing that blinds her form seeing the true character and affections of Mr. Darcey. It also tells us that if someone's character is misperceived catastrophic, things could happen, the very happiness of our two main characters is all because of character." Luke looked at me with a curious look and then said, "But it's not all about the character, it's also about how one presents themselves as well, right?" I looked at his beautiful warm eyes and after recollecting myself said, "Yes, it is, but sometimes there are certain people that can't help it! Like Mr. Darcey for example. The first impression of him was that he was good looking, rich, and extremely disagreeable. The way he carried himself came across as arrogance and pride. While Mr. Wickham's first impression came across as very agreeable and very kind, the pity that he got from Elizabeth didn't hurt his like-ability."

"But then again, the first impression you may have on someone may change over time due to how well you get to know that specific person. That is what lead to Elizabeth falling in love with Mr. Darcey."

"Yes, but the only reason that Elizabeth even considered Mr. Darcey was after she refused him, causing him to explain his actions for what he did to her sister and Mr. Wickham."

"Yeah, but you also have to admit that Elizabeth was flattered that such an esteemed man would ask a girl like her to marry him, even after all the objections she had going against her."

"All the more reason to be flattered. It just shows her how much he truly loves her and that he's willing to deal with the inferiority of her birth and connections!"

Before he could counter what I said, the bell rang, signalling that class was over. Ms. G smiled at me with a smile that made all of my positive feelings towards her returned in a heart beat. As I was gathering my things from my desk I felt a cold tap on my shoulder. It made me jump a little, but as I turned around and saw Luke's face, all feelings of shock went away immediately. He looked at me, smiled a shy smile and said, "It was really nice talking to you today...um, you have great comprehension of the book."

I looked at him playfully and said, "Well, maybe someday you'll enlighten me on your opinion on the book."

This answer left him stunned and with that I gathered the rest of my books and left to go to my next class. I couldn't help but think about our little debate in English all next class (which was trig...Ugh) I couldn't help but think about how his warm eyes brightened when he was trying to describe the way Mr. Darcey loved Elizabeth Bennett, or how animated his smooth, silky voice was when he was intrigued by one of my answers. By the time I got snapped out of it, it was lunch time and I had to figure out where on earth was I going to sit. Charlotte has a different lunch time then I do, so I was on my own yet again. After I got out of the lunch line I started scoping out any empty tables until I was called over by Eric. He waved me towards his table, and seeing as I had no other better options, I walked over there. I was quite relieved to find Elizabeth there. She was as talkative as ever, which made me more engaged with her, and I do believe that we will become good friends. After a while, though, the conversation became dull, and I decided to look around the lunch room. The very moment that I did I saw Luke looking at me with his mesmerizing golden eyes. He was just staring. Even when I looked away I could feel his gaze on my back, so I looked in the other direction, and I saw a girl with pixie brown hair and golden eyes, the same girl that I saw staring at me at the Home Depot. I quickly asked Elizabeth who she was, and she said, "Oh, she's Alice Cullen. You see over there.." Then she pointed to a group of people at a table next to a fairly large window. There were three guys and two girls sitting there. After Elizabeth saw that I acknowledged the people sitting there she continued by saying, "The tall pretty brunette is Bella Cullen, the guy that she's sitting next to is Edward, blonde one is Jasper, and the one sitting over in the corner is Luke. There's also another blond named Rosalie and a boy named Emmett, but they have a different lunch hour than the rest of the family this year. They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his Wife from a foster homes and they have been with him ever since. Mrs. Cullen can't have kids, it's so sad considering that Mrs. Cullen is such a caring person." As she was saying this, I couldn't help but think about Esme and how she looked so kind and loving. It's a crime for that women not to have children of her own. After I was done thinking this, I saw Edward look at me and smile as if in agreement to what I just thought. It was very odd, but not as odd as his sister Alice staring at me yet again. I don't know why, but whenever I see her she just stares at me; I just don't get why she's staring at me! There are plenty of other people in this cafeteria that are far more interesting than me. Then I was nudged by Eric, who was at this point craving my attention and was asking me if I had any plans for this weekend. I really didn't feel like having this whole awkward dating conversation right now, so I said, "Yeah I do actually. My mom wants us to unpack everything and then to sort out the things we want and things we want to give to good will. Pretty boring stuff, but it has to get done." Eric looked a little disappointed, but he understood and he even offered to help, but I told him I would never subject him to something so boring, so the conversation was dropped. I looked up to see Luke looking at me again. I honestly don't mind it when he stares because that gives me an excuse to stare at him in all of his beauty. Oh, if I could look at him all day...WOW, that sounded really creepy; I will stop looking at him and I will talk with Elizabeth and Eric until this lunch hour is over, and that's final!

The rest of the day went pretty well. My last three classes (Biology, Spanish, and Gym) just flew by in a flash, and before I knew it, it was time to go. I packed up the rest of my things and found Charlotte. Apparently, she had had a wonderful day and she had most of her classes with Jasper and Emmett. She also said that they were really funny and that they said "hi." I really couldn't focus on my sister's funny stories, but instead I kept thinking about the way he looked at me in the lunch room and how handsome he was. Once we got to the parking lot (It was still raining) we both got into the Ford Explorer and drove home. As soon as we walked into the house, our dad came at us, asking how our day was and how school was...etc . For the first day at school, it wasn't that bad. Now all I have to do is live through 2 years of it and I'll be home free.

**Hey it's me! You guys need to review! I really don't care what you write just review PLEASE! You could write how your day went or what ever you want JUST REVIEW! **


	5. Conversations

Conversations

My second day of school was a little better. There were a lot of people that approached; me most of them asked me how I was liking Forks. It all started to get so repetitive that I hardly noticed the people that were asking. I just answered plainly and went on with my work. English wasn't eventful-I didn't speak to Luke and he didn't speak to me. Instead of wallowing in my thoughts of him and of how much I wanted to talk to him, I started to listen to what Ms.G was saying, as she was talking about Mr. Bennett and how his flawed parenting might have caused his daughter Lydia to be so willing to run off with Mr. Wickham. This caught my attention, mainly because Mr. Bennett was one of my favorite characters, so I listened to her for the rest of the hour and then when the bell rang, I grabbed my stuff as fast as I could and walked straight out the door. When I got to the lunch room I was greeted by Eric and Elizabeth who led me to our table. When we got there Eric began the conversation by saying, "Hey Lily? I was wondering if you wanted to go to La Push with me and a couple of friends? The weather is supposed to be really nice!"

And Elizabeth added, "Lily, you should totally go! It's going to be really fun! I'm going, and so is Lisa." That reminded me that I met Lisa Lemon yesterday. She was the volunteer spokes person for my Biology class. She was tall, with light blue eyes like her dad and strawberry blonde hair. She could make me laugh for days just like her dad, and she was very friendly. I couldn't help but get a sense of comfort that both Lisa and Elizabeth would be there. At least if I went I would have some people to talk to, so I said," That sounds like a lot of fun! I'll go!" Once I said that, Eric couldn't stop the great big grin that spread across his face. It made me feel good that I made him so happy by doing such a simple thing. I have a feeling that Eric and I will be good friends. The rest of the lunch hour went pretty fast. I was so preoccupied with what was going on at my lunch table that I hardly noticed that Luke was staring at me again. This whole staring at me thing was starting to creep me out.

After lunch was over I was walking to Biology with Lisa when I heard someone call my name. I turned to see that it was Luke! He was coming up at us pretty fast and asked, "Hey Lily, could I talk to you for a minute?" I looked at Lisa to see if she disapproved, but she just looked at him and then back at me and said, "I just remembered I need to go see Eric about a Spanish assignment that I need notes for, I'll see you later Lily."

At this I gave her a grateful smile and in reply she winked at me and left so that Luke and I could talk alone. I turned to him and said, "Yeah, I got a minute. What's on your mind?"

He smiled shyly and said, "I couldn't help but hear about your plans for the weekend, and I was just wondering if you would rather spend it in a different way?"

" You mean my plans to unpack? Wait what do you mean spend it differently?"

He looked at me with the warmest expression and said, "Well, I was wondering if you would like to... you know, spend it with, um, me!"

I couldn't really believe what I was hearing, so in order to make sure that I wasn't getting the wrong idea, I asked, "Do you mean like... a date?"

Then he flashed a dazzling smile and said, "Well, kinda, yeah!" The excitement in his eyes was overwhelming. His eyes just about made me melt. After being dazed for a good 2 minutes, I collected myself and decided to think about this rationally. Seeing as I don't know him very well, I decided that going on a date with him might not be the best idea. But then my heart screamed at me saying, "Screw Sense! Screw Reason! Just say YES!" Lucky for me, the rational side of me was a little bit stronger than the emotional side, so I calmly said, "I'm sorry... I don't think that would be the best idea, seeing that I've only been going to this school for a total of 2 days and I hardly know you."

As I was saying this, the brightness in his eyes was fading and a full look of disappointment washed over his face. I instantly felt really bad, so I quickly said, "Maybe we could start out as friends first... You know, get to know each other better and see how things turn out." When I was finished saying this all sign of disappointment disappeared from his face, and he said, with his smile returnin , "Yeah... I would like that a lot, actually!"

I smiled and said, "I'm very glad you think so!"

Now, with a sly smile creeping up on his face, he said, "Don't friends do things for one another?"

"Yes, friends do help one another out."

"Well, then, you can't object to me helping you unpack this weekend!"

"Yes I suppose your right... what are you saying exactly, Luke?"

"Well, if it's all right with you, I'm asking if I could go help you this weekend to unpack."

Knowing that I couldn't object to his request, he began to smile widely at his triumph, and so I said, "Well I would like it very much if you would help, but I must warn you that it would be quite boring, and you wouldn't have much fun."

"Oh, no, I'm absolutely sure that I will enjoy myself. After all, I couldn't think of a better way to get to know you!"

I couldn't help but blush at his persistence, and for the first time I looked away from his beautiful face and saw that I was going to be late. I gasped in surprise and looked back at Luke. He look so scared as to what had worried me and asked, "What is it, Lily? What's wrong!"

"I'm going to be late! I'm sorry! Could we talk later I need to go... bye!" I turned away from him and started sprinting down the hall. As I was running I heard a loud chuckle coming from behind me, and then I dashed around a corner and the laughter was out of earshot. I made it to Biology 2 minutes late, but lucky for me Mr. King hadn't come into class yet, so I automatically went to sit next to Lisa and opened my book before he came in.

All through class I was thinking about my conversation with Luke, and then I began to beat myself up about saying no to such a creature. It surely must be a crime to say no to such a beautiful person, but I absolutely couldn't wait to learn more about him. The more I thought about him the more excited I was to spend time with him this weekend. Once class was over Lisa decided that she wanted some answers, and so she began, "So, what did Luke want?"

"He just wanted to ask me out," I said plainly

"And what did you say?" Lisa asked impatiently

"I said no... but only because I don't know him that well, so we decided to be friends instead."

Lisa was shocked. No, she was more than shocked, she was horrified. She couldn't believe that such a hot guy like that would ask a girl like me to go out on a date, but if that wasn't enough to surprise her, the fact that I said "no" was more than reason for her reaction, which was completely understandable. If I was her, I would probably react the exact same way. It was a total 10 minutes before she could say anything, and when she did speak, she only said, " WOW! I sure as hell couldn't say no to him!" She smiled at me and I knew that she was back to normal.

When Lisa left for class I was on my way to gym. I was just about to turn into the gym door when I was stopped by a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned around, expecting Luke, but it was Bella, Luke's sister. It was a great surprise, seeing that she was alone. From what I've seen, she's usually with her foster brother Edward. They seem very close. When I collected myself, I said, " Oh! Bella, do you need anything? Am I in your way?"

She smiled and said, "Oh, no, you're not in my way or anything. I just, um... wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Well, it's about my brother...Luke. I understand that he asked you out on a date."

" Yes, yes he did."

"And what was your answer?"

"I told him that it wasn't the best thing for us to start dating right now and that we should start out as friends."

"I see. And may I ask why you didn't want to go out with him?"

"Well, I just moved here. I really don't know anything about him, and I don't need a boyfriend right now. The thing I need the most are friends."

"But how? How could you say no to my brother? He such a nice person, do you even realize how much courage he needed to ask you? And yet you still shot him down! How could you do that?" She was fuming.

I was starting to get scared, but at the same time I couldn't believe that she was making so many assumptions about me, that I responded with a little irritation. "Well, that's the point! I don't know if your brother is a good person or not, I don't know what he likes or dislikes! That's the whole point of being friends first! "

"But still, why didn't you accept him... or isn't he good looking enough for you. Is that it?"

Now I was mad. For her to assume such horrible things of me, I couldn't hold back my anger as I said, "That's exactly it! If I ever want a boyfriend, I want our relationship to be about more than looks, I want to love the whole person, I want to love his flaws and his perfections, I want to respect him for his character and not how good looking he is! Oh, believe me, if I didn't have these principles (And sometimes I wish I didn't) I would have said "Yes" in a heart beat, but I do and I can't help it if your opinion of me makes you think of me as such a cold person, I'm sorry If I've made you uneasy, trust me I didn't do it consciously! Now if you will excuse me, I have to get to class." Then I turned away from her and went into the gym.

I have never been so insulted in my life! For someone to think of me in such a way as to say that I was cold or that I didn't think that he was good enough for me! I just couldn't believe it. And why was she so concerned anyway? I was so angry I couldn't handle it. I was lucky that in gym we were playing Volleyball. I don't know what it is about hitting things when your angry that makes you feel better, but It defiantly worked. The feeling of spiking the ball right to the ground was just what I needed to calm down from my disagreement with Ms. Cullen... ugh, I can't even say her name (I'm still a bit angry).

Not wanting to bump into anyone else belonging to the Cullen family, I raced over to Spanish class in a flash. I didn't want to see Bella, I didn't want Alice's stare, and above all things, I really didn't want to see Luke ! I just wouldn't be able to talk to him right now with all this going on, and I new that if I saw him that I might blow up and yell at him, or I might start apologizing for causing him pain when I said no. Either way sounded dreadful, so I made it so that I could just get in and get out before anyone noticed. I was doing pretty good. I went to my spanish class without being seen, and I also got out of class and to my locker with out seeing a single Cullen. But it was impossible to not see them in the parking lot.

There they all were, just standing around their two cars (Both Volvos, one Silver, the other Red.) I could see Bella from where I was standing and she was glaring at me in such a way as to have murderous thoughts. I could also see Alice with the same stare as she always had when she saw me. I also saw Luke. At this point, all of my anger was cast away from him, leaving only the sadness that I had caused him. I couldn't believe that my refusal would cause him that much pain!

I began to cry. I didn't want anyone to see, so I ran to the car where Charlotte was waiting (Thank goodness). I climbed into the passenger side and closed the door quickly behind me. By this time tears were streaming down my face. Charlotte saw them and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head no and kept on sobbing. I couldn't talk to her. Not now, anyway. All I've been doing today is talk, and now I'm just tired. Tired of everything. Tired of having conversations, tired of all of the thoughts that were going through my head about him and how I hurt him. I just couldn't handle it. I just sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed. Charlotte was in the car, anxiously waiting to find out why I was so upset, but I couldn't find it in myself to stop-the tears they just kept coming. When my sobs became quiet enough to hear the radio, Charlotte started the car. Every car in the parking lot was gone except for a silver Volvo. When I saw who was inside of it I started crying again, but at a lower volume than before. I didn't talk for the rest of the day. All I did was cry and whimper. I was in no shape to say anything. I had enough conversations for the day.


	6. Crap

**N/A I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait to those few of you who are reading please forgive me ! It was just that life and homework got to me! I hope you enjoy this new chapter and once again I am so! Sorry!**

Crap

I ended up crying myself to sleep. In the morning I was woken up by Charlotte flicking my nose. Once she saw that I was awake she said in a german accent, "Lily Ivy McGivney, you will tell me what I want to know and you will tell me now!"

"What do you want Charlotte ? " I said in a groggy voice she only used her german accent when she was taking about something serious...I know ironic right!

"What happened at school yesterday that would make you cry like that? What happened? Did someone do something to you? Did you get hurt? Just tell me what happened and I swear I won't be this impatient ever again!"

Oh crap, that's right! I haven't told her anything about yesterday! After realizing how much worry I must have caused her, I decided to remedy the situation at once and said, "Well, it all started when Luke Cullen asked me out on a date-"

"What ? You were asked out! And by Luke Cullen! What did you say?"

" I told him no.."

"What! You said no to a guy like that? Why?"

"I thought that it was a little soon to start dating anyone, so I decided that it would be better if we started out being friends first instead of just jumping right into something completely."

"Wow... I wonder how he must have felt being refused like that."

I couldn't help but feel the twang of guilt that I had yesterday. Before the tears could start flowing again I quickly said, "Well, when I suggested that we should be friends first he didn't seem to mind... In fact he was so happy about it that he offered to help me unpack and sort out my things this weekend!"

Charlotte gave me a weird look and then asked, "Then why were you so upset?"

"Well, after I said no to Luke his sister Bella came to talk to me..."

"What did she say?" Charlotte asked with a hint of menace in her voice, which only happens when she gets really angry.

I looked down at the ground and said, "She asked me why I said "no" to her brother and as our conversation drew on she started accusing me of being cold hearted and of purposely wanting to hurt his feelings ...I know that it shouldn't have upset me that much, but she said it in a way that just insulted me so much, and to think of me doing such a horrible thing as to hurt a guy like Luke for no apparent reason. It just made me feel so awful, I couldn't contain myself...I'm sorry if I've upset you."

Looking up at her for the first time I saw how angry she was. Her face was bright red, her eyes were wide with fury; she was so angry that she even started to shake. After a long pause, Charlotte finally spoke." How dare she do something so out of line! How dare she even think those things about you ! That little Bitch! How dare she even think badly of you! That little Slut! Ugh I just want to claw her eyes out ! I want to kick her Ass for saying that to you!" And then the wrath of Charlotte was unleashed. She went on like this for another 15 minutes. She would have gone on longer were it not for the fact that we had to get ready for school. She appeared to be back to normal by the time we got to school, but I could tell that the fury in her eyes hadn't left, so trying not to provoke her, I left to go straight to my history class. I really didn't want to talk about yesterday, so I didn't say anything to Elizabeth the whole class period, but I could tell that she was anxious to hear about what I said and if Luke and I were dating now. So right after the bell rang for us to leave Elizabeth wouldn't allow me to be silent for much longer. As we were collecting our books she just blurted out, "Are you and Luke dating or what!"

"No, we're not dating, he asked me out but I wanted to be friends first and to see how it goes from there," I said calmly.

She understood and said no more on the subject. We parted at the door and soon I was walking alone to English class. I was thankful for the time I had alone to think of a way to avoid Luke. I really didn't want to face him after what happened yesterday, but all I could think of was uninviting him to help me unpack this weekend. That might offend him, which is the exact opposite of what I wanted.. ugh why does this have to be so hard! Now I'm really kicking myself about saying no to him. Why, oh, why do I have principles?

As I entered my English room I saw Luke looking at me from his desk with a smile that made me weak in the knees. Oh, why did he have to smile at me like that? It just made me feel worse about saying no to him yesterday. I must be insane to think that this whole friendship thing will work. When I got to my desk next to Luke, he smiled at me and said," Good morning Lily! hows your day going?"

"Good I guess it's a little early to tell."

Luke smiled and said,"I'm really looking forward to this weekend! Is there any specific time you want me to be there?"

"No, not really, you could come whenever you want to come... if you want to come at all."

He looked at me with a gaze of confusion and said, "Of course I want to come. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I got the impression from your sister that you wouldn't be interested into doing something so boring as to unpack things with me."

"Which one of my sisters told you that?" He asked harshly

"Bella," I replied

"And what did she tell you exactly?"

"Well she said... many unpleasant things that I'd rather not repeat in case I get upset again." Oops! did I really just say that? Oh crap, that's not good. Now he knows that I was upset about it-ugh, ugh,ugh,ugh! I tried to cover up my embarrassment with a smile but the damage was done.

Luke just looked at me with a softened stare and said, "She's the one who made you cry yesterday, isn't she!"

"You saw that?" I gasped with all the surprise showing on my face.

"Yeah, I did, while you were running to your car yesterday I couldn't help but notice the tears streaking down your face! I was going to ask what was wrong, you know, trying to be a good friend and all, but you looked so upset that I wouldn't know what to say even if I did try to talk to you."

I blushed a bright shade of red at the thought of Luke being worried about me. I just couldn't help it (come to think of it there are a lot of things I can't help lately). Luke saw my reaction and thought that I wasn't happy with him and said, "Oh I'm so sorry ! I should have comforted you! I should have said something! Oh, I'm so sorry for the way Bella acted! I'm going to have to talk to her about it. Are we Ok? Or do you not want to be even my friend anymore?"

"No! No don't talk to her, you talking to her might make her hate me even more! Oh, and of course we're Ok. The whole thing wasn't your fault!" I smiled and added, "After all, I was looking forward to your help this weekend. There's a lot of heavy lifting involved."

After I said this he smiled widely and said, "I can do heavy lifting!" as he was saying this he started flexing his biceps to show how strong he was. When he flexed them I had the sudden urge to touch them. They were so perfectly sculpted and extremely appealing. Now I really know that this whole friend thing won't last. He was just too gorgeous.

And with that last thought, class had started and my mind was preoccupied with Ms. G's discussion of how Elizabeth's affection had grown over time. I was listening so attentively that I almost didn't notice that Luke was looking at me with a little smirk on his face, as if he was planning something, but before I could explore my thoughts about what he could be planing my attention was sidetracked by the bell signaling that class was over. I was getting my books together when I felt a sharp poke on my right shoulder. It was Eric. He looked little disheveled and a bit angry.

"Hey Eric, what's up ? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just have to ask you something..."

"Well, ask it, then," I said with a big smile, but Eric didn't return it.

He just looked at me for a few seconds and then shouted, "Are you and Luke Cullen Dating!" I couldn't believe how he just screamed it at me...why would he be so angry?

"No, Luke and I aren't dating..." I replied. "We're just friends."

He looked a little relieved, but still suspicious, and asked, "But i heard from Lauren that he ask you out yesterday?"

Lauren? Does he mean Lauren Pike? She hates me! Ever since my family moved here she would always give me dirty looks...I had done absolutely nothing to her, and why would she care to tell Eric about Luke asking me out the whole thing seemed a little suspicious, so I answered Eric calmly, "Yeah, but I said no."

"Why?"

"I really don't think that's any of your business, Eric." When I was done speaking, I grabbed the rest of my things and got up to leave. Eric grabbed my arm to stop me. "Eric, stop, that hurts!" I begged, but his grip only got tighter on my arm.

"I'm not letting go until you answer the question! "

"Why do you need to know so badly? It's none of your business! Now let go of my arm! It really hurts!"

"Let her go!" I heard a voice say from behind me. The voice was angry and I could tell from the smoothness of it that it was Luke. I turned around and there he was, his eyes hard but still a honey gold. The present sneer on his face was menacing and beautiful at the same time. He was staring straight at Eric as he spoke for a second time, saying, "If you value your face, you'll let go of her right now!"

Eric, seeing that he wasn't joking, let go of me at once, throwing me to the ground and running out the door. I was on the ground for about a second before Luke was hovering over me protectively. He looked at me with his eyes, soft and warm, and asked, Are you all right?"

"Um, yeah, I'm just a little shaken up, that's all." I started to rub my arm, which was now beginning to bruise, and looked up at him. I smiled and said, "Thank you, Luke. I have feeling that if you hadn't intervened, my arm might have been ripped off."

He cringed and said, "I didn't know that he was gripping you that hard! Let me take a look." He took my arm gently and examined it with care. He then gave it back to me and said, "Your going to have some nasty bruises, I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner! Now I really wish that I had screwed up Newton's face!"

"No, don't say that. I don't know why he did it, but I'm sure that he didn't mean to hurt me."

"Are you kidding me? How could you say that? He just hurt you for no reason!"

"Maybe he couldn't help it. Maybe it was just an involuntary reaction." said with a shrug

Luke looked at me with his face full of Aw and asked, "Is it possible for you to even dislike anyone?"

I thought about it for a moment and then said, "No, not really, I guess. I can get angry at a person and when I do it gets pretty bad, but it doesn't last for very long. I guess I'm just incapable of holding a grudge." Luke stared at me and smiled.

I looked at the clock and saw that we were going to be late for lunch. Luke saw what I was looking at and said, "Wow, during all this excitement I've lost track of the time. Would you mind If I escorted you to lunch?It would be my honor!" I blushed as he bowed and took my hand. I couldn't help but be charmed by his princeliness. It just made me like him even more than I already did.

By the time we entered the lunch room everyone was already seated and eating, so Luke led me straight to the lunch line and we both got pizza and water for lunch.

He then asked shyly, "Um... do you want to sit with me for lunch?"

"I'd love to!" Oops! That totally sounded too eager. Oh crap, now he's smiling at me. Oh gosh, why must he be so dang gorgeous? Anyway, back to reality, Luke led me to a table with only two chairs so that we would have some privacy. As we went to sit down, he pulled out my chair for me and then went to sit down across from me. He smiled and said, "I'm glad that you agreed to sit with me. I was worried that Bella might have given you the wrong opinion of me."

"Well, how could I say no? After all you did save me from getting my arm ripped off. I owe you big time."

He smiled my favorite, excited smile and said, "Really? Let's see what would be an appropriate..."

"Please keep it within reason!"

"Define reason..."

"Nothing that involves public humiliation or anything that would go against my principles as a women."

"What do you mean by principles as a women?"

"Well, it's better not to confuse you anymore than you already are. Maybe I should explain the principles of a women on a later day," I said with a taunting tone.

He caught on and with a wink said, "I'll hold you to that."

I giggled and said, jokingly, "I was afraid that you'd say that. Now I have to think up the principles of a woman!"

"You made it up?" Then he burst into a roar of laughter.

"Why are you laughing? What I said wasn't even funny."

He stifled a giggle long enough to say, "I actually thought you were serious!"

Then I burst out into laughter and we both started laughing together. It was wonderful, hearing his laugh. It was like hearing the sheer happiness and jolliness of it made me feel so happy. In the course of my whole life I have never heard such a pleasing sound. It was better than any instrument I have ever heard. We both looked at each other and smiled at how idiotic this conversation had turned. And then we started laughing again. Maybe we could be friends?

...

After lunch was over, Luke decided to walk me to Biology. I could see all of the curious eyes on us as we walked down the hall together. I kind of felt like a bug under a microscope, having my every move examined by someone else. It was a weird feeling, but I didn't mind. Talking to Luke was too much fun to even notice any of them. In fact, Luke decided to walk me to all of my classes. I suppose that he did it to keep Eric away, but I also like to think that he just wanted to talk to me. When Luke picked me up from my last class, he asked, "Ok, so tomorrow... Are you sure you don't want me at any specific time? "

"Nope, not really. You could come at anytime that you want."

He smiled his excited smile and said, "Ok, sounds good."

He then walked me to the parking lot, where I said, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow!"

I then turned to leave, but he grabbed my hand and said sarcastically, "Are you sure that you can navigate yourself around the parking lot without bumping into any arm snatchers?"

"I'm sure I can handle it... but if I get into any trouble, you'll be the first to know!" I answered with just as much sarcasm. We both smiled and then I left to go to my car. Charlotte was waiting for me, and with her usual interrogation. When she got all of her answers about how my day went and how my classes were, we started to drive out of the parking lot. But before we could get out, there was a traffic jam that caused us to be held up. It hadn't been more then two minutes before I heard a knock on my window. I rolled it down to see that it was Eric. His blonde hair was darkened from the rain and his eyes were a repentant green. He began by saying, "Oh, Lily I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to hurt you! I'm so sorry! Oh, look at your arm, it has bruises on it! Oh, please forgive me, I'm so sorry! "

His eyes looked so sorrowful I couldn't even try to act resentful. Once I saw how sad he was about it, I said, "Eric, I forgive you. It's all water under the bridge."

Then he smiled and said, "Oh, thank you so much, I'll find a way to make it up to you. I promise!" After he made that statement, traffic started moving again and Charlotte began to drive away. I was then bombarded with some more questions that seemed to have no end. When we finally got home, I was so tired with all that had happened today, so all I could do was run to my bedroom and fell asleep.

**N/A I hope you all liked this chapter! Again sorry for the wait! Life and school are a little issue but I promise that the next won't take as long ! Please REVIEW! It's just a way for me to know that people are reading and that well they care :) Which is ALWAYS a good thing to know :)**

**Thank you for reading:{| **


	7. Unpacking

**NA, I'm so sorry for the wait! But guess what it's my birthday today so I decided to give you a present...THIS CHAPTER! I know you must hate me for making you wait so long for this up date but here it is now! I hope you enjoy this one. Have a happy Halloween!**

**Unpacking**

When I woke up the next morning, it was raining (as usual). I got out of bed in my super short gray pajama shorts and my blue tank top. It wasn't the warmest thing a person could wear to bed, but if you're from Wisconsin like I am, you would still feel like wearing shorts in 30 degree weather. I brushed my hair and put it into a pony tail, then brushed my teeth. When I went down stairs I saw a little note on the kitchen table. It read,

"Dear Lily,

I've convinced mom and dad to go to Port Angeles for the day so that you and Luke wouldn't be uncomfortable on your date. I know you don't consider it a date but it totally is...Your welcome!

p.s the dish washer needs to be emptied, so you'd better do that before he gets there. Good Luck! Love Charlotte."

I was a little nervous to be in a house alone with Luke, but we're just friends, right? So there's nothing to be nervous about. Absolutely nothing to be nervous about at I ate my breakfast I went to get started on emptying the dish washer. I was halfway done with the top shelf when I realized that emptying the dish washer was totally boring, so I decided to turn on the radio so I could listen to some music while I put the dishes away. I was almost finished when my favorite song, 'I Believe In a Thing Called Love' by the Darkness came on. Once that song came on, I couldn't help myself. I started singing along and dancing around my kitchen like there was no tomorrow. Once I was at the chorus, I started singing so loud and so high pitched that I didn't even hear someone come in. I was holding a wooden spoon and playing the air guitar when I spun around to see Luke staring at me. I was shocked. I was more than shocked. I was petrified. My expression must have been horrible; because once Luke saw it he rushed over to me and said, "Lily! Lily, are you all right? What's wrong? How can I help?"The worry in his eyes touched me a little and I just blushed. I was so embarrassed. There he was worried about me, while I was mortified for being caught singing and dancing with a wooden spoon, in a not so conservative outfit, might I add. Luke got more worried by my silence and then asked again, "Are you ok?"I could only whisper, "How much did you see?""What?"I asked a little louder now, " How. Much. Did. You. See?"He got the message and answered, "Not that much, really. Only the part where you were singing the chorus and playing the Air Guitar."I covered up my face with my hands and started to shake my head and said, "I'm sorry you saw that. You weren't meant to see that! No one was meant to see that!"Luke smiled and said, " Actually I quite enjoyed it...You have a very pretty voice and your air guitar was pretty awesome."I smiled and said, "You're just saying that to be nice.""Oh, no, not at all, I really mean it!" He said with the most dazzling smile I've ever seen him give. It made my knees tremble a little. I collected myself and then something hit me. "Hey Luke, how did you get into my house? I didn't hear the door bell."" Oh! Um...The music must have been so loud that you didn't hear me knocking. I waited a good 5 minutes but then I got worried and let myself in." He looked down shyly as he spoke these words. It was cute, but totally not cute enough to make me shake off the creepiness of it, so I said, "Um, forgive me if I'm wrong but it sounds like you just decided to break in!""Well, I was fearing for your safety! It is, after all, noon. I thought you would be ready, so when you didn't answer, I thought something bad had happened."I blushed and said, "Well, when you put it that way, you make it sound so noble. Thank you for protecting my so valiantly." Then I curtsied and smiled as well and said, "It was my pleasure, my Lady." Then he bowed low like a gentlemen. That made my heart flutter. We both smiled at each other for a couple of I realized that I was totally under dressed. "Oh." I said "What?""I'm still in my PJ's""Really? I didn't even notice.""Seriously? I'm barely wearing anything!""I really don't mind." Then he smiled."Ok, that settles it, I'm going to go change. Wait here, ok?"He nodded in reply. I turned around and went up stairs. I threw on a pair of jeans and a old Styx T shirt and came back down stairs in seconds flat. I saw Luke standing just as he was when I left him. He was like a statue marble; white, frozen, and beautiful. When I entered the room he smiled and said, "I like your shirt!""Really? You like Styx ? Before or after Denis D. Young left?""Oh, before, the man is a song writing genius!"Luke replied with absolute sincerity. As our conversation wore on we discovered how much our taste in music was so similar, but some of my wacky tastes shocked him, like love for punk and opera. Which led to now... "Wow, that really is...diverse! You must really like music. ""Yeah, I do, whenever I have to do something boring I turn on the radio and it makes the task less tedious.""Do you dance to relieve yourself of boredom as well?"I blushed at the thought of this morning and then countered, "Only if the song that I'm listening too is one of my favorites, and only when I'm alone!"He smiled and asked, "What's your favorite song?"" It's a little cheesy, but my all time favorite song is, 'Your Song' by Elton John."He looked surprised and grinned as if a plan was forming in his beautiful head. I was a little suspicious but then I remembered why he was even here, so I said, "Hey, while your here, why don't we get started unpacking?"He smiled widely and said, "You point to what you want lifted and consider it done.""Ok. Well come with me to the attic, that's where we put most of our stuff. I must warn you, my dad staked a lot of boxes on top of each other, so just in case, watch out for falling boxes.""Really, Lily you're looking at the man that saved you from arm-snatching Newton. I think I can handle a few boxes."I looked at him and plainly said, "You're never going to let that go, are you?""Nope, never!" He grinned with a taunting look. I grinned back and we went up stairs to the attic...We finished moving 4 boxes down stairs when I heard a knock at the door. Luke got all tense and his brows furrowed as he said, "This is great! Just wonderful!""Are you alright, Luke?" I asked with confusion washing over my tone. His expression worried me."I'm fine, just a little annoyed.""Ok, as long as your fine." As turned around to get the door, I heard a slight crack and then I saw a box containing all of my mother's glass-ware and my Dad's stainless steel Green Bay Packer lawn ornaments (Which weighs about 600 lb.'s) come hurtling towards me. I let out a huge scream, Luke's head snapped up and his face was one of horror. The next thing I knew, Luke was standing in front of me and stopped the 600 pound box from crushing me by grabbing it on both sides and then sliding it across the room so that the glass wouldn't break. I was stunned. I couldn't comprehend what had just happened. How could he do that? How on earth? I can't even think! Oh...now I'm getting dizzy."Lily! Lily! Are you alright? What's wrong? What can I do? Oh, Lily! "Luke looked so worried; I couldn't even say anything to his questions. I was too disoriented. I looked at him, searching for his face, but it became blurred and then it became a shadow, then, finally I couldn't see him at all...When I regained consciousness I was laying on my bed and Luke was sitting in a chair close to my side. He was looking intently at my face. As soon as he saw that I was conscious he moved closer to me. His hair was slightly askew and his eyes were scared and tender. Then he said, "Lily...I'm sorry if I scared you. I really didn't mean to frighten you that way! You must hate me. I'll totally understand if you never want to see me again."I sat up and really looked at him-he was being serious! So before he could say anything else I asked, "Are you stupid or something?"He looked confused and said, "I don't understand."I was a bit aggravated and then said, "That's it, you're stupid, no doubt about it."He gave me another confused look, so I continued with, "If you think that I would hate the very man that saved me from getting crushed to death by PACKER lawn ornaments, then you really are stupid... I may not know how you did it but I'm too grateful that you saved me to even care!" His eyes brightened and he gently pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear, "Thank you!" His arms were cold but strong around me. The smell that came off his skin was a sweet and warm and it reminded me of fall, my favorite season. The smell of sweet pumpkin pie, mixed in with the rustic smell of the freshly fallen leaves. It was such a appealing smell that it just drew me closer to him. When I tried to move closer into his hug he pulled away to scrutinize my face. I looked into his honey golden eyes and said, "Your welcome!"He looked at me with the sweetest expression that I've ever seen. It just about made me melt. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes. His eyes were so mesmerizing it took all of my will power to pull away and say, "We should really be getting back to work. We only moved 4 boxes, after all.""Um actually, I moved them all!" Luke looked down shyly and a little bit embarrassed."Really? There were like 20 boxes left! Wow. But we still have to sort them.""Well, I sort of did that too. By color and size." He looked down in a shy way and then looked at me, smiled, and said, "You were knocked out for a while. I was starting to think that you were in a coma. I was just about to call Carlisle when you opened your eyes. "My eyes widened, "How long have I been unconscious?" I asked with a quaky voice."About 2 hours." He said with a shrug."Two hours! Oh, crap! What time is it?" He looked at his beautiful silver watch and said, "Three o'clock. Do you need to be somewhere else?"His eyes started to become saddened by the thought. I quickly remedied it by saying, "Oh, no, I have nowhere to go. But my parents are supposed to be home at about 6 o' clock, so I was just making sure that they don't find you here! My dad might actually shoot you."He considered it for a moment and then said, "Well thank you for warning me. As soon as the clock turns 6 consider me gone...but in the mean time, we should think of something else to do. You know, since we're done.""Huh, good question...I was planning on working all day but since you already finished it, maybe we could watch a movie, talk, or go for a walk. Whichever you prefer."He smiled and then said, "We could go to a movie... Unless that doesn't sound very friend like.""Hmm.""What?""I'm determining whether or not it's a date, because having you here in my house alone sitting on my couch watching a movie sounds pretty date-like, and going out to the movies alone with you also sounds date-like.""Ok, so we could just stay here.""In my bedroom? Alone?""You make a good point. Hey, how about we go over to my place!""Um, I'm not sure that you're grasping the whole 'friend' concept here.""Oh. No, no I didn't mean it like that! I meant that we have a test on Pride and Prejudice next week, and I could use a study partner. So are you in?" I thought about it for a moment and then, seeing his excited expression, I said, "Sure! You know, you still haven't told me anything about your point of view on the book. I've been waiting for days.""Oh, that's right. We'll have plenty of time once we get you aquatinted with everyone.""Um, do you mean that you are going to introduce me to your family?""Yup.""But you don't have to...I already met your parents at the hospital, and I met Jasper and Emmett when they came over with your Dad.""Well that still leaves Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Nessie, and Edward.""Um, who's Nessie?""She's my little sister. A freshman, she goes to the junior high school.""Oh, ok.""Let's go!" As he said these words he sprang to his feet and held out his hand for me. I took it, but then I asked, "Aren't you going to call them to at least warn them that I'm coming? I'd hate to show up there and catch them off guard." He stopped for a moment and then nodded. He then took out a silvery-blue cellphone from his left pocket. He then dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. I heard one ring and then Luke started to speak. "Hi Esme! Um, I was wondering if it would be ok if I brought a friend over to study.""I thought you were on your date today with Lily?" said Esme on the other line. I blushed and then waited to hear more. Luke replied, "Oh, um, Lily is the friend that I will be bringing. We finished with our work a few hours early so we decided to kill time by studding.""Oh, ok. And you need to study at our house why, exactly?" asked Esme "Because he wants to introduce her to all of us." Said a different voice that I couldn't recognize. It sounded like wind chimes or like tiny bells."Is it ok for her to come?" asked Luke impatiently."Why, of course darling, you two can come anytime you want.""Thank you, I'll see you soon," Luke said with a smoothness that was so comforting that I sighed. He hung up the phone and then looked at me, smiled my favorite excited smile and said, "Are you ready?"I thought about it and my thoughts went straight to Bella. Will this make her hate me even more? Will she be offended? Or will this show her that Luke and I are just friends? Even with all of my fears I still said, "Yeah, I'm ready." I am so stupid! I'm not ready! I'm wearing a freaking Styx T shirt and jeans! I shouldn't even be allowed outside, let alone to be introduced to other people! That's it,

**I'm screwed!**

**NA Thanks for reading please review and sorry for all the weird formatting I am fixing it tonight!**


	8. Introductions

**NA, Hi everybody! I am SO Sorry for the long wait, I had to deal with this WKCE tests and then there was this whole thing with my Beta so now I'm editing all of my stories myself so now my stories will be updated a lot faster! I hope you guys got to see the new Breaking Dawn movie! If you did then tell what you thought cause I actually liked it a lot. So for being so late I made this update really long so here you go! I hope you like it!**

**Introductions **

As we walked out to his Silver Volvo It began to rain even harder. Luke took off his jacket and put it over me protectively. I was pretty impressed. He was such a gentleman. "Hey, Luke?" I asked as he opened the car door for me. "Yes?""I was just wondering, why are you such a gentlemen? I mean, you open doors for me, pull out chairs for me. It's a bit old worldly. Don't get me wrong, I love it! But it still stumps me. Care to explain?"He paused, let me into the car, crossed over and let himself in on the driver's side, started the car, and then finally said, "I guess you could say that I was raised that way...my parents...well, my real parents, were always proper. My Father always told me that in order to be a real man you must always be respectable, agreeable, and persistent towards women." He smiled wistfully and then said, " I guess that's how he got my Mother to give him the time of day.""Persistence...huh!" "What?""Well, I've never thought of persistence as a guys way of showing manhood, or affection. I actually think it's kind of... romantic!"Luke looked at me and his eyes just looked brighter, happier; as if I had just given him a gift that he really wanted. We just stared at each other. His eyes were just so beautiful. I really didn't want to look away, and It looked like Luke was feeling the same way that I was. It took me a while to realize that we were moving closer, and closer to one another to a point that our noses could have touched, after I realized this I blushed and pulled away to ask, "Are we going to go to your place or not?" He looked at me for a moment smiled and then turned the key to bring the car roaring to life as he proceeded to pull out of the driveway. The ride to his house wasn't long as I was hoping it would be, we passed many forests but I really didn't see any of them we were moving so fast that the whole outside was a just a green blur. Until we were at a full stop in front of a beautiful white three story Victorian house in the middle of a beautiful meadow, it was breath taking. I was staring at it when Luke came to open my door and offered me his hand, as I climbed out of the car I heard loud shouting. It was coming from inside the house, as soon as I heard it all of my nervousness shot at me at once..Maybe they're talking about me, maybe this visit was a bad idea, oh what if they're fighting because of me!

Oh, this is going to be bad I can tell! Luke took me out of me reverie by taking my hand in his and said, "Don't worry Lily; you'll be fine they'll love you!" "Are you sure about that?""Positive!" I sighed in submission; I really hope that he's right. As we walked up to the door step all of the voices stopped the house was completely quiet, this made me even more nervous, oh crap! Now Luke's opening the door, and holding it out for me. I step forward into a classic white room it looks so open, in the back of the room there's a large wall completely made of glass, the glass wall was overlooking a large forest that just added to the beauty of the room.

At first I only saw Mr. Cullen; he was standing next to a platform for a grand piano. Mr. Cullen looked good as always, but his eyes were slightly less honey gold and more of a squash brown, when he saw me his eyes brightened a bit and said, "Oh Lily! It's so nice to see you again! How have you been?""I'm alright, thank you for asking. It's so nice to see you too Dr. Cullen!" I said with cheer not trying to show my nervousness. Then he replied ,"Please, call me Carlisle, I think we've known each other long enough for a first name basses." I smiled and said, "All right then. So Carlisle how have you been?"He chuckled and said, "I've been ok nothing to complain about, and you?""I've been great !" He smiled and said, "That's great, I hope that my son behaved himself while he was helping you.""Oh, Luke was great! Quite the gentlemen may I add ! He did most of the heavy lifting. He's the main reason that we finished so quickly." Carlisle's smile widened as he said, "I'm so glad that he was such a help to you. Usually he spends his time reading or playing his violin, it's nice that he actually got out to do something else."I was shocked and then turned to Luke and ask, "You play the violin?""Yes, he does and very well may I add." said Carlisle, before Luke could even answer. Esme now coming into the room in a short, light lavender dress that formed to her body perfectly, her hair was put into a side pony tail that curved around her neck elegantly, she smiled at me kindly and said, "It's very nice to see you again Lily.""It's very nice to see you as well, Mrs. Cullen." She looked at me again and said, "Please Lily call me Esme, I know that we've only known each other for a short time but I much rather you call me Esme.""Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I offend you? I just wasn't sure whether or not you preferred being called or Esme." She put her hand up to stop me and said, "No, no, it's alright, you didn't offend me I just wanted to let you know.""Oh ok, so Esme have you been well?""Yes very, thank you!" she said with a grateful smile. I was then greeted by Jasper and Emmett both of whom were happy to see me, Emmett getting a little ahead of himself came running at me and picked me up in a big bear hug. I couldn't breathe he was squeezing me so tight, I could feel Luke's hand in mine tighten, I got really nervous, I don't know why but I was scared. After I collected enough air, I croaked out, "Can't breathe!" Emmett looked at me and said, "Oh! Sorry! Lily! I didn't mean to crush you." He looked repentant as he set me down, so he was automatically forgiven and I said, "Wow, so it's not just Luke who has the super strength!" They all looked at me with shock washing over all of their faces; they stared at me not moving, not even breathing, just like statues. They all froze, except for Luke who was by my side still holding my hand. After there was a long moment of silence I decided to break it be saying, "I guess you guys must lift weights a lot... Right!" I looked to Luke to see if he got it, thankfully he did and said, "Oh yeah Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I lift weights all the time! Sometimes Carlisle comes too." "That sounds fun. Must hurt in the morning though.""Yeah it does.""I'm sure you do other things as a family." I said trying to change the subject, but sadly my attempt was futile when Carlisle asked me, "How did you know about Luke's strength?""Um, it's a pretty long story and half of it I was unconscious." They looked at me again in shock; I gave up and said, "I bet Luke will tell you everything about it when I leave. Is that ok? Would you rather I left now? Luke we could always study some other time during the week." I was so flustered, this whole meeting the family isn't turning out as well as I had hoped. Then Edward came from behind Emmett, he was tall, boyishly muscular, had bronze hair, golden eyes, and was exceedingly beautiful (Not as beautiful as Luke, but still Beautiful), he then came to stand right in front of me, he began to scrutinize my face and looked deep within my eyes intently as if he was listening to something... he was looking so intently it looked like he was trying to read my mind? I was curious so I thought to myself 'I don't know what's going on but I really don't care...If something is going on then I won't pry or anything I'll just make up excuses or I'll ignore it completely'. Edward's face smoothed and he began to smile at me and said, "I'm so glad that you think of it that way Lily." I was confused for a moment and then I smiled at the success of the experiment and said, "Well it's none of my business so why should I pry." His smiled widened and then he stepped forward and said, "Hi, we haven't been formally introduced I'm Edward, I am so happy to meet you!" I smiled at his understanding and said, "It's so nice to meet you as well Edward." Then I thought I would test it out again so I thought to myself, 'I hope that we will be good friends Edward.' Edward's smile widened farther than I thought possible and said, "I hope so too." I didn't want to think this comment so I said, "You know that's pretty cool! Whatever that is ... It must be very helpful." "Yes, but also very annoying!" He said shaking his head slowly."I see how that can happen." He smiled again at my understanding. I turned away from Edward to look at everyone else, they all had a dumb founded look on their face as if I had shocked them with a bolt of lightning. I realized how weird it must have been having a mind conversation with Edward in front of everybody. Oh no, not another awkward conversation! Oh, I've had so many today I really don't like awkward silences, they feel so wrong to me that I always get squeamish, it's a very unsettling feeling. I then thought to myself again saying, 'Edward I'm sorry for asking this but I need you to make up an excuse so that Luke and I can leave and study, I can meet everyone else later, but I really can't handle any more awkward conversations for today! Please! I'm so sorry!' Edward nodded and said, "Hey Luke weren't you and Lily going to study for a test! Maybe you two should get started; she'll get to meet everyone else later.""Good idea Edward!" said Luke with a grateful smile. I smiled at Edward and thought, ' Edward I owe you so much ! I don't care if I just met you but you are so awesome! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!' He smiled and said, "Anytime!" Finally Luke and I were alone. I felt so relieved that it was just the two of us. Luke led me into a white room with one wall made of glass overlooking a brook and then there was a big pile of CD's from every genre, and every year, it was pretty dare I say it, awesome. I turned to Luke looking into his eyes and then sighed saying, "Wow you sure like music. Is this your room?""Actually this used to be Edward's room; I kept his collection mainly because we have pretty much the same taste in music.""Speaking of music, Carlisle said something about you playing the Violin? Oh! I hear that you play it pretty well!" He looked down shyly and said, "I may play...a little." I smiled at him because I knew this would make him really happy, after a while my smile got wider and wider until Luke had to ask, "What's making you so happy?""Well ...I don't know if you know this already, but my favorite instrument just so happens to be the Violin!" Lucky for me I was right, the moment I said it his eyes got brighter he smiled my favorite excited smile and said, "Well in that case would you like to hear it?" I got excited now, I love the violin ever since I was little the violin was always my favorite and always will be. I love how the player can make its music so passionate, or they could fill it with sorrow, he could fill it with all the happiness of the world just in one smooth motion across the strings. Luke already had his Violin out before I could even answer but I said it anyway, "Yes, I would love to hear you play!'" He smirked a little and asked, "Do you have any requests?"I thought about it for a moment and said, "Gavotte!""But that's so easy?" he said with a sour tone, I bet he wanted to show off, but I countered his sourness with, "But Gavotte is one of my favorite songs! It's so lively and happy it just makes me want to smile." His eyes brightened and then said, "Gavotte it is!" and without a moment to lose he began playing, the way he moved his fingers across the neck of the instrument was like a Irish jig the way his fingers danced light and short, it was beautiful in it of itself, but the music was absolutely amazing it made me feel so happy! The music was smooth and melodic and then in a minute it was short and to the point, he made the music move me and I could see from his own facial expressions that he seemed to enjoy it just as much as I did. After the song was over he looked at me for a second and then was at my side asking, "Lily are you alright? What's wrong?" That was when I realized that I had been crying, Luke whipped the tears from my eyes as I said, "Oh nothing is wrong... it's just that you play so wonderfully, I couldn't help but cry, I was so happy!" He smiled at me his eyes softening and once more he pulled me into a gentle embrace that made me almost swoon, the smell of fall engulfed me again as the cold arms wrapped around me, once more in a lovely kind of way. All I wanted was to stay that way forever, in his cold strong arms and to feel the comfort of this embrace forever. Friends can hug...right ! I hug my friends all the time... but then again I never feel like staying there forever...maybe I should stop this before we get to far...then again maybe not. He was still holding me when we heard a light knock on the door. I quickly pulled away from him as the door began to open, it as the small pixie haired girl that kept staring at me at school. As she entered the room she asked in her bell voice, "Am I interrupting something?" I looked at Luke his face looked calm but I could sense that he wasn't happy about her disturbing us, he looked at me smiled and said, "Lily this is my sister Alice, Alice this is my... friend Lily." Alice smiled at me and said, "It's wonderful to finally meet you I've heard so much about you!" "Really?" I asked with a smile, Luke looked at me shyly and then looked at Alice and said, "So what do you want?"Alice shrugged and said, "I just got home and I heard that we had a visitor...I was just coming to say hello.""Well it's very nice to officially meet you Alice!" She smiled at me flashing her perfectly white teeth. After a slight pause Luke said, "Well Alice we were just about to do some studying so is there anything else that you came here to do?""No, not really ...hey Lily later do you might want to hang out?" I smiled at her and said, "Sure, I'd love to! " Alice smiled and said quite gleefully, "Ok, well I'll leave the two of you alone to studying." Then she danced out of the room ever so gracefully out of the room. I turned back to Luke and said, "Well I believe we haven't even started studying... To be honest I know the book threw and threw. I highly doubt that you have to study.""Your right but we could never be too careful... but let's just saw for arguments sake that we wouldn't study, what else would you have in mind?""Well you still haven't told me your point of view on Pride & Prejudice.""Oh, yeah I haven't have I ?" he said with a mocking smirk then added, "But we need to start studying!""Think of it this way, your summery of the story will be a form of studying." "Why do you want to know so badly?" "I want to know because... I value your opinion." I said, as persuasively as I could. He smirked at my feeble attempt and said, "Ok, but you asked for it; I think that the story is mostly about misunderstanding, Love, and how one person is perceived.""Huh...""What?""Well I just thought it would be a little longer then that! I'm a little disappointed." he looked sad so I quickly added, "But it's short, and right to the point. You know you sort of remind me of Mr. Darcy. ""Really? How so?" Luke now intrigued leaned forward. I blushed slightly and said, "Well you act like a gentlemen as I've said before, your trust worthy, and quite the hero in dyer situations. Just like Mr. Darcy." He looked at me, his eyes smoldering and growing warmer by the minute he then took my hand and said, "You know you remind me of Elizabeth Bennett ." I stared into his eyes and said breathlessly, "How so?"His face came so close to mine that I could feel his cold breath on my face, the scent of it made me a little dizzy, it was so sweet and delicious that it drew me closer to him as he said, "Well Lily, you're smart, clever, curious, polite, stubborn, kind, and extremely Beautiful kind of like Elizabeth...Except better! You're so wonderful it's almost impossible to compare you to anything..."I blushed a bright red and looked at the floor. Luke saw my reaction and said, "It's true you know! You are the most amazing person that I've ever met, and believe me I've met a lot of people!" I looked up into his eyes , they were sincere! I couldn't believe it, how could someone so beautiful and perfect as him even consider a person like me to be... beautiful? I blushed again at the thought, "Luke your just saying that to be nice.""No I'm really not! You are amazing! The more I learn about you the more wonderful you get! The more wonderful you get the more I want to do this!" He then leaned forward and kissed me, earnestly, and gently, as his cool lips moved over mine I could feel his hands wrapping around me as he pulled me closer to him, I could feel my own lips moving across his and my own arms wrapping around his torso as I pulled him closer. The feeling of his cold skin on mine was like electricity it ran through me like a current all over my body. I couldn't breathe! I actually couldn't breathe! I started to suffocate so I tried to pull away but he just held me tighter so I tried again but he held me in an iron grip. There was no way that I was going to move and Luke made sure of it. I was running out of the last air that I had left when I thought of my conversation I had with Edward, I didn't know exactly how this whole mind thing works but it's my only choice, so I began to think in hopes that he would listen I thought, 'Edward please help! I'm suffocating! Come quick! ' I heard a sound coming from down stairs and in only a few seconds I saw Edward at the door. He was by my side in a flash as he began to unhinge me from Luke, I have to admit that I really didn't want to leave him but I needed to breath so I gave no fight against it, when my lips were finally released from his, I gasped in a breath of air as I fell to the ground I couldn't move for a few minutes all I wanted to do was breath. As I looked up I could see Edward and Luke staring at each other, both were in defensive crouches I didn't understand, I was still a bit light headed from the kiss. Then Edward said, "I'm sorry but you would have killed her if i hadn't intervened.""How do you know!" growled Luke "I know because she told me! She was asking me to intervene." Luke looked at me for a moment, and then he straightened up and came to my side saying, "Oh Lily, I'm so sorry! Oh, how could I have done that! I forced myself on you! I can't even begin to think how much you must hate me!" I looked at his warm sorrow filled eyes and said, "Luke! I don't hate you! It takes two to kiss and I for one was defiantly kissing back! The reason why I was pulling away from you was because I couldn't breathe! That's why I called Edward.""I'm sorry Lily, I just got so frustrated that you couldn't see how much I liked you, so I decided to show you! " I smiled and said, "Oh, you showed me alright! I just don't know how you could feel that way towards me. I'm so plain so... normal and you're so amazing so fantastic..." Edward then said, "Lily you really can't see yourself."Luke added, "Edward is right you have so many outstanding qualities that there's too many to count!" I then thought all these things through and then said, "I need to go home!" "What?" Luke and Edward asked in unison. I looked down at the floor and said, "I have a lot to think about! I need some time alone to think this through, I'm sorry! " I then stood up and then went for the door, I was stopped by two sets of hands on pair on each arm I turned around to see they're astonished faces and said, "I'm sorry, I'm only human I need time." At this Edward looked at Luke and the both released my arms, I then asked, "Can one of you drive me home?" Edward nodded and headed straight for the door, I followed behind him, as I left the room I could almost feel Luke's sorrow and pain as we left, if there was one thing I hated to do it was to give Luke any sort of pain, so I quickly ran out of the house to the Silver Volvo before the tears could come. As we drove to my house I began to think but before I could think freely I asked, "Edward, could you refrain from listening to my thoughts for the rest of the day...I rather think freely without you saying anything to Luke!"Edward looked at me with kind eyes and said, "Of course." I smiled weakly and thus began my thoughts.


	9. Pros & Cons

**Pros & Cons**

We pulled up to my drive way, as I began to open the passenger door Edward caught my hand and said, "Please! Please don't go and never talk to Luke again! He does really like you! "I looked at him and asked, "Edward, if I asked you something do you promise to tell me the truth?"He looked at me a little bewildered and said, "Of course."I then asked, "Is there any danger for me being involved with Luke? I know that this may sound ridiculous, but I have a very bad feeling and... I just can't help but ask... is Luke dangerous?" Edward's face became solemn ,he looked at me with sad eyes and said, "Yes... Yes it is dangerous, very dangerous...I know that he'll kill me for saying this but it's the truth." The look on his face showed that he was telling the truth, this frightened me even more...I was right! He looked at me and continued, "He's a really nice guy! He's my brother! But ...I can't just stand by and lead you blindly to something that might kill you!" I nodded and said, "Thank you Edward, for your honesty." I then opened the car door and began to walk to my house.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I got to the front porch and closed the door behind me. I went straight to my room and began to think, I thought of how weird the Cullen's acted when I first met them, how cautious Luke was around me, and how he was so hesitant to ask me out. Then I thought of how Luke saved me from Eric and from the 600 pound lawn ornaments, how he laughed and how he held me when he was happy. Oh, his smile! How can such a man be dangerous? He was always kind and gentle with me, he was a gentleman! He'd never hurt me... but then again he could, he has the strength to. I almost suffocated because I couldn't breathe... Why didn't he need to breathe? Why was he so strong? How did he know that I was in trouble with Eric? Everyone had left for lunch...there was no way he could have known that Eric was there! Does he have a special sense thing like Edward? If he does then what is it ? Why didn't he eat at lunch? Oh my gosh I'm beginning to pry! Something that I promised I wouldn't do! How could I not, when Edward says that being with Luke could kill me! I know I asked to know, but I wasn't expecting for him to say... that! Ok, now I have to figure out what I'm going to do...am I going to continue this relationship and see how it goes, or ignore him completely and never speak to him again...No that wouldn't be right... he is after all my friend, but how could we still be just friends when I know what it feels like to be held so tenderly or to be kissed so passionately.

How could I ever just think of him as a friend again? I could always just have a blind eye to it and hope that he doesn't kill me! This would be so much easier if I actually knew what he was or what dangers that he could present! Oh Crud! Crud! Crud! Crud! What should I do?

The Cullen's are all nice people from what I can tell and Luke is the greatest one! He's so sweet, smart, kind, noble, talented, and a great kisser! But what is he? What can he do? I know what I'll do I'll write a list of pros and cons if there's more pros I'll continue our relationship, if there's more cons then...I'll figure out a way to still be friends but not to get too close to him. Ok here goes, Pros; He's a gentleman, smart, kind, protective, persistent, strong, funny, musically talented, great kisser, gorgeous, and he has the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen! Cons: He could kill me! I don't know what he is, he could kill me, oh and did I mention that he could kill me! I'd say we were neck and neck with Pros&Cons. This really sucks! I wish that I knew what sort of danger he was to me. Maybe I should just continue our friendship as if nothing had happened, just to see how it goes from there, like my first plan, but I should be extremely cautious with him. This might be a bad idea but he's a friend...and maybe more! I won't let this go that easily.


	10. Strange

**NA Hi everybody Happy Thanks Giving! I have a gift for all of my readers today I'm going to be updating two chapters to this story on the same day! This first chapter is what I like to call a 'Bridge Chapter' It's very short and his directly followed by a very long chapter called 'Persistence' Happy Thanksgiving and don't be afraid to review! **

**Strange**

All day Sunday I kept fighting back and forth with myself. Whether or not I should call him, should I try to ignore him for a while, or maybe just ... I don't know! As Charlotte and I got to church for the late service I thought I saw a shadow following me out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw a shadow of a man. It was really creepy, after the service Charlotte and I took a short cut back to our house, as I got to the door, I saw a red rose on the door mat with a little white card set on top of it. I bent down to pick it up, the card was addressed to...me. Inside the card were the words, "Watching you walk, talk, smile, makes my life worthwhile. I'll be watching you!" There was no name.

About a million thoughts rushed through my mind. Was it Luke? A secret admirer? A stalker? Maybe it was someone pulling a prank? Either way the last part of the message made me anxious. I quickly found the trash and threw the rose away before Charlotte could see. I then decided to take a walk, just to clear my head. I walked for about an hour just wandering through the woods in the back of my house, finding new trails discovering the beauties of Forks.

I would have walked longer but the feeling that someone was following me caused me to make my walk short. I know I must be paranoid but with that rose... and the shadow following me at church... I really don't want to take any chances. When I finally get out of the woods I start walking around my small neighborhood like I did back in Wisconsin, as I turned the corner I saw a dark blue house with an auburn roof, it was the colors that caught me off guard, I was starring at it for a couple minutes memorizing the exact shade of blue and how it made the green trees around it look more vibrant. When I turned away from the intriguing house

I saw a yellow Porsche; it had just turned a corner, what was a car like that doing in a neighborhood like this? This was the strangest day I have ever had, and yet through all of the craziness I still haven't come up with a solution about this whole Luke and me thing... But if he was the one to send me the rose I'd probably just tell him that it was creepy, I mean seriously "I'll be watching you!" What does that even mean?


	11. Persistance

**NA Ok here's the long chapter I hope you guys like it! Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Persistence**

Before I knew it, it was Monday, Charlotte had already asked her many questions of my so called "date" and having that crappy conversation over with only made this day slightly better. No wait scratch that nothing could make this day any better! Today is the first day that I'll be seeing Luke since the whole kissing/danger/date/rose thing, and I'm a bit nervous. As we finally parked in the school parking lot, I saw that the Silver Volvo was already there, thankfully no one was there so I quickly said 'goodbye' to Charlotte and dashed to my first class. I was on edge the whole entire time. I was extremely jumpy at every little sound, it got so strange that my teacher went and asked, "Ms. McGivney? Are you all right?" I jumped at the sound of his voice and said,

"Oh, I'm fine... nothing to worry about." I got through the rest of history class with no more...huh... interruptions. As the bell rang for us to switch classes I was at that moment dreading ever coming to school, I then began thinking of ways to get out of seeing Luke like; faking an illness, fainting, getting expelled, ditching class, getting hit by a car, anything but having to face Luke today. I walked into the English room and there he was, sitting there waiting for me. He was looking out the window watching as the rain fell against it, he was so peaceful so calm, I can't do this to him, I won't ,I don't care if I die I just don't want to hurt him! Wait...I have to think this rationally, me dating Luke would be completely dangerous and risky and... Completely wonderful and amazing ... Crap this really is going to be the hardest thing that I've ever thought about doing!

As I came closer to our desk Luke turned around and that peaceful exterior crumbled from his face and worry and pain washed over it, he looked as if I had stabbed him in the heart. When I finally got to my desk I could feel his sadness crying out to me saying "Please! Please give me a chance! Please!" I can't do this! I absolutely can't do this. Oh I really can't do this! I couldn't handle the silence anymore so I said, "Hi Luke, how are you doing?"He looked up at me with surprise and said, "I'm fine. How have you been?""I'm ok, just been doing a lot of thinking."Luke's face became grim as he asked, "What about?""You." I said calmly, hey I might as well tell him the truth...maybe he'll make sense of it. He looked at the floor and asked, "So...what's your decision?" "I don't really know... I know you're a great guy, I also know that your dangerous, I know that I like you a lot... but there are also other things that I don't know about you. I guess you could say I'm... torn. I just don't know what to do!" When I was done with my little speech Luke's head perked up and he said, "So... there's still hope!" I nodded in consideration and said, "Yeah I guess there is, but I can't really do anything until I actually know how dangerous you really are, or until I can really trust you. I really don't know what to do!"Luke then began to smile and said, "So there's a lot of hope! Oh Lily, I thought that you were just going to cut me off from your life completely! You really don't know how happy this makes me!" I smiled and said, "Well I'm glad that I made you happy... but how is this good news? How is there hope?"He smiled my favorite excited smile and said, "Oh there is hope! You gave me two doable ultimatums, and one of them is extremely doable...I will earn your trust! I will! I swear it!"I was a little confused so I asked, "Luke why go through all the trouble? I know you like me... I like you a lot too, but you could get anyone. You know! Why waste the effort...I'm not worth it." He looked at me shocked and said, "Oh Lily!" and then he drew me into another gentle embrace, he was strong around me but he held me gingerly, he then pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "Lily, you are so worth it you don't even know! I will earn your trust and then maybe you'll finally see that!" By this time Mrs. G had come to start the class and Luke still had me in the loving embrace, she paused to look at us and asked, "Mr. Cullen, Ms. McGivney, am I interrupting something?"I looked up at Luke gave him an extra squeeze and then said, "Ms. G, Luke was just comforting me...one of my best friends from back home was in a major car accident and he was just consoling me... I'm sorry if we disturbed you."Mrs. G's eyes softened as she said, "Oh Lily, I'm so sorry! This must be horrible for you!""Yeah, I was a complete wreck all day, when Luke a saw me he couldn't help but comfort me, it's what friends do."I looked up at him with a smile and said, "Thank you so much Luke! I really do feel better!" He looked at me and smiled; he then released me from his iron grip and settled me down in my seat. It wasn't a complete lie, my friend Cassie did get into an accident over the weekend, it was just a little fender-bender, she didn't even need to go to the hospital, but it was a good excuse at the time.  
>The rest of the class went well, but right after class I was ambushed by a crowd of people giving me my best wishes for my injured friend and trying to console me. I was finally alone as I walked down the hallway to lunch. I was thinking of what Luke had said, and how happy he really made me feel as he told me that he wasn't giving up, or how good it felt when he held me. I would probably be the happiest girl in the world... if not for the whole he could totally kill me thing! Oh, I have to cut myself out of this! There's nothing I can do about this..if I don't know what he his then I can't date him. I can't start feeling this way about him! I just can't, I can't, can't, can't, can't! It was then that I heard someone's footsteps coming from behind me I turned around to see Edward and Bella trailing after me, once they caught up with me Edward grabbed my right hand and Bella grabbed my left they proceeded to lift me up and carried me away. I was all together shocked, I really couldn't say anything... well the fact that Edward clamped his hand over my mouth really didn't help the conversation. All he said to me was, "It's all right, and we aren't going to hurt you! Just stop fighting and I'll explain everything." I thought to myself, 'You are so lucky I trust you or else I just might start bitting you and scream!' He just nodded and kept walking. Edward and Bella carried me outside behind the school, where there was a black foldable chair waiting for me, they set me down and backed away. I glared at both of them and said, "Start Talking!" Bella looked at me pained and looked at Edward and asked, "Do we really need to tell her?" "Tell me what!" I sighed and looked at her as he said, "She needs to know!""Ok if you're going to bicker about whether to tell me or not about why I'm here. I think I'm going to leave." As I said this I began to get up, but Edward just went and sat me back down on the chair. He looked at me and said, " Lily you need to know this and I won't keep it from you... Friends of ours from Ireland are coming to Forks, I really don't want you to get caught in the cross hairs and neither does Luke, so I took it upon myself to tell you." "Are these friends dangerous like... your family?" I asked breathlessly Edward looked pained and said, "Worse.."I looked down at the ground... I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I looked up to look at him then at Bella and then back to the ground and asked, "How soon?"Edward look straight into my eyes and said, "A month."<p>

My eyes widened, next month was my birthday! "Ok... so what do you want me to do?" I asked confused."I want you to not go out on your own anywhere, and to avoid anyone with Red Eyes! "Red eyes? Red Eyes! Why does that ring a bell? I've heard of that before... I've seen them before! Where have I've seen them before? Edward's eye brows shot up and asked, "You've seen them before?""What?" Bella asked looking confused Edward didn't answer her question he just looked at me waiting for an answer."Yes, I believe I have...a long time ago...I can't remember exactly, but I remember those eyes!"He looked at me with curiosity but said no more. It began to rain so Edward ushered me back into the school, I was drenched! Hope I don't get sick.


	12. Fever

**NA. Hi ok I don't know that this is going to translate but I tried to make larger spaces so it will be easier for you guys to read! My computer is very weird so when I post it it looks all weird and crowded together. I know this sounds kind of narcissistic, but I really love this chapter! It's one of my favorites. I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Fever**

Guess what! I got sick! This is great I have the flu! Oh, and believe me it sucks, I have a fever of 105 degrees, my head feels like it's spinning. Whenever I move it feel like knives are cutting into me, and I have a cough, so lets just say it doesn't look pretty! I've been sick for two weeks now and I'm starting to feel worse and worse, we haven't been able to bring my fever down at all and now I keep hallucinating that people have red eyes! Can this get any worse? Oh, let me answer that... YES IT CAN! It just so happens that Luke took it upon himself to bring me my assignments from all of my classes, and to take care of me after school!

My parents didn't mind and Charlotte couldn't refuse Luke's pleading, so now I have my own nurse. So whenever I groan he's there asking if he can help, whenever I cough he's there with water, whenever I do anything he's right there! Sure it's nice to have his company but like I said I'm not my prettiest right now, so I feel like crap, I look like crap and instead of having the luxury of having the guy I like stay at school and not see me like this, he's my FREAKING NURSE! I know it's sweet and admirable of him to care for me and I can't say that I don't like him being here, but how am I supposed to stop liking him if he keeps being so dang wonderful!

He came into my room wearing worn out jeans and a gray T shirt, on anyone else they would have looked frumpy but on him he looked like a super model, he sat by my bed as he always did and asked, "Hey beautiful! How are you feeling?" I lifted my head to look at him and said with a groan, "Like death warmed up!" He smiled weakly and asked, "Is there anything you need?" "No not really, just the usual suffering, headache, fever, coughing, body pain, you know the usual." Luke looked at me his expression pained, he then moved closer to me, his cool hand brushing against my hot cheek, his touch felt so good, he then asked, "Are you sure that there's nothing I can do?"I thought about it for a moment and said, "There may be something you can do... but it's crossing the line of friendship and dating, I'm not so sure if it would be ok or not."He looked at me anxiously and said, "Tell me, whatever I can do to help! I really don't care as long as it helps!"I looked down and blushed as I said, "Well I was thinking that since you have weird cold skin and how I have a fever of 105 degree's that maybe you could... cool me down.""What do you mean cool you down? How?" He asked eagerly "Well um... this is the awkward part; I was wondering if you would, maybe lye next to me and... wrap your arms around me...That way I could cool down faster. We'll both be fully clothed and I think it would put out my fever...Oh if it's going too far then forget about it, it was just an idea I had!"He thought about it for about half a second and before I knew it he was lying next to me, he pulled me into a tight embrace, once I felt his cool skin on mine, I could instantly feel it helping, it felt so good. I decided to curl up against him in order to touch more of him, he didn't shy away from my action... in fact he welcomed it, he drew me closer to him and whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry that I didn't think of this sooner." At this I buried my face into his cool chest and allowed myself to embrace the cooling sensation and began to heal.

Before I knew it I fell asleep, and for the first time since we moved to Forks I dreamed! I was walking along a cobble stone path, It was dark outside so the street lights were lit, as I continued to walk I heard a sound coming from a dark alley I turned to see what it was, as I walked towards it the sound it became louder and louder until the sound became a clear scream, it was a little girl. I ran towards the scream to see a tall man with jet black hair and bright red eyes, he was hovering over the little girl menacingly, once he heard my approach he turned towards me his lips covered in blood, it was then that I heard a voice coming from behind...it was my great grandfather. He grabbed my hand and said, "Lily come, there's nothing we can do now.

"I turned to look at him and asked, "To late for what?"

"To save that poor girl from that blood sucking scum..." I stared at him my grandfather now turned from being a short, wrinkled, gray haired man to being a tall, muscular, red haired young man, he then began to tug me away from the dying little girl and the monster that was killing her. We then proceeded to walk down the alley until we were cut off by a tall beautiful man with chalky white skin and murky red eyes, he looked kind, but also dangerous, he smiled at me with brilliant white fangs and said, "Lily, my dear it's been so long!" He then proceeded to come closer to me he reached out took my hand and pressed it to his lips, an action that left me nauseated. It was then when my grandfather stood in front of me and said, "Hello Aro kill any young girls lately?"Aro laughed and said, "Not yet." He then smiled at me and lunged for my throat. I screamed and then woke up. Luke's cool arms were still around me when I woke up, they were like iron restraints holding me to him, he was stroking my hair and saying, "Lily your all right, it was just a dream your ok, it was just a dream." I looked up at him scared, my dream seemed so real and those red eyes! Red eyes...Oh dear God! Red eyes equal vampire, vampire equals the Cullen's friends, Cullen's friends equal slightly less dangerous than the Cullen's! I moved away from Luke instantly he let me go as I moved away from him. I got off the bed and moved all the way to my desk before my legs gave way. Luke caught me before I hit the ground he then pulled my into another embrace and asked, "What's wrong? Did I do something?"I stared at him, touched his face and asked, "How many people have you killed?"His face became solemn his eyes looked grave, I knew I wasn't going to get an answer so I continued, "Edward told me something about red eyes...and in my dream... Red eyes meant Vampires and vampires mean killing people and killing people is... not ok!" At this point I started hipper ventilating I couldn't breath...Vampires exist! Luke held me in his arms tighter than before, as if he was trying to keep me, keep me from running, crying, screaming! His eyes only showed pain.

I finally began to breath easily again and then I buried my face into his chest once again and asked, "Why haven't you killed me yet?" He then picked me up and set me down on the edge of my bed and said, "Lily..My family is different... we don't kill people! We only kill animals that are why our eyes aren't red.""But there's a...a... chance that you could kill me.." I stuttered in a disconnected voice."Yes there is a chance.. a great chance...but ... the more I am around you the easier it gets." "Was it hard for you in the beginning? You know when you first met me?""Yes, it was extremely hard for me to just be in the same room with you.""Well you didn't show it!" He even spoke to me on the first day how could he do that if he was in so much pain? "Why go through all of the pain then? If it was hurting you so much? why didn't you just kill me? Or leave me alone?""Lily, I value human life ...and I value yours above all others! I couldn't bring myself to leave you, I don't know why but I guess I feel drawn to you somehow.""Why? Why do you value my life so much? It's not like I'm anything special." letting a sniffle escape my chest, I can't believe it Luke's a vampire!"Lily to me your life is far dearer to me than anything else!""Why!" I demanded."Because, I love you!"My eyes grew wide, I couldn't do anything, my breathing became shallow as I said, "Can you leave? I need a moment." Luke's face fell and he nodded, I then added, "Don't leave the house...please... just stay out in the hall ok?"Luke nodded again then left closing the door behind him. I knew that I loved him, I loved every little thing about him, his laugh, the way he smiled, his personality, but him loving me was just impossible but here he was saying it out loud to me! Oh and the fact that the man I love is a vampire is a little bit of a shock...a vampire...I can't believe it...but then again that would explain so much! The strength, cold skin, super speed, the changing eye colors. It was all inhuman and strange. How can I turn away from the man I love? Just because he's a vampire doesn't mean that he's evil… right? It's like stereo typing a person just because of the way they dress. I know Luke and I know that he would never hurt me. I know Luke and he is a good person. Then there's his family, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Emmett and all of the other members of the Cullen clan that I am yet to meet. All of them are so kind and they truly became my friends, and my family's friends. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are like the brother's I've never had. Even though I don't know Bella and Alice that well they seem nice. Oh and Carlisle, is so kind and compassionate, and Esme is the sweetest person I have ever met. How could all of these wonderful people be vampires?

That's it! Just because they're vampires doesn't mean that they're bad! It's just a burden that they have to live with, they're still the same. Luke is still the same, he is still the kind, funny, noble man that I'm in love with! I finally went to the door to let Luke in. Luke was looking at me anxiously his hands shaking as he stood there waiting for my answer I drew in a huge breath and began, "Luke Cullen, I love you and I don't care what you are... OK!"

"What did you say?" Asked Luke with a confused tone washing his voice.

"I said, I Love You!" He came towards with his head cocked and his eyes wary, "But how... how could you love a monster like me? I'm a vampire...I've killed people! Innocent people in my past... I've done awful things! You don't deserve to be with something like me. You deserve to be with something better...human." I sighed took a hold of his hands and stared straight into his face, "Luke, all I know about you is that **you **make me laugh, **you** make me happy, **you** are the first person I think about in the morning and the last that I think about at night, **your **music is beautiful, **your** character and morals are prominent , **you've** saved my life, you're a great kisser, and **you** are the most loving and kind PERSON that I've ever met! I couldn't imagine another person better. Do you see a pattern here? This why I love **you!** Not for what you are but for who** you** are!" Luke stared at me with astonishment, his confused frown suddenly turned into my favorite excited smile.

He then drew me into a loving embrace and whispered in my ear, "Lily you have no idea how much this means to me!"I smiled pulled away and said, "Oh I know...Now shut up and kiss me!" He needed no more invitation he had his lips crushing against mine in a way that radiated of joy, I could feel my hands intertwining around his neck his hands where gently wrapped around my torso and pulled me into him as my lips moved along his. I felt so happy and so alive, but still **so** human. I had to pull away to breath and Luke had no problem with that, I then said, "Sorry, still sick...still need to breath!" Luke smiled at me and said, "I love you so much, you know that right!" I smiled back and said, "I Love you too. Can you lay me back on the bed? I can feel my fever coming back it's making me feel a little woozy." He took me in his arms and then laid me down gently on the bed and then circled his arms around me, the cool feeling came once again. It felt so good, but knowing that he loves me makes it even better.


	13. Pay Back

**NA. Hi! Ok I have gotten all of your reviews and let me say I'm super happy that you guys are reviewing! Keep them coming! I am so sorry about the way my chapters have been lately My computer is just being weird so I switched computers and I hope that now I won't have my double spacing back! The last time I tried it was a fail so fingers crossed. **

**Pay Back**

"Finally disease Free." I almost sang to Charlotte as I was walking from our car to the school parking lot, it wasn't raining and it wasn't cold it was just over cast. I had just left Charlotte when I was tapped on the shoulder. I spun around to see Edward, he was smiling at me with an apologetic grin and said, "I'm sorry you got sick...It's all my fault I really shouldn't have brought you out in the rain like that... sorry!" I smiled and said, "It's all right I'm human I would've got to sick some time or other." He smiled at me and then began to walk with me, as we were drawing closer to the school he turned to me and said, " Bella doesn't hate you, just so you know, In fact she thinks your really nice as so do we all. The whole argument you two had was just her overreacting, she's very protective of us, especially of Luke. He's been alone for so long that she had to see if you were good enough for him."

"Really, and did I pass the test?"

Edward smiled widely and said, "With flying colors!" I smiled back. We were then joined by Luke who took my hand and kissed it I smiled sweetly and said, " I love it when you do that." He smiled at me and kissed my hand again. I blushed and he grinned, "I'm glad that you're feeling better Lily! I have a surprise for you! "

"A surprise? What's the occasion ?" confusion coating tone

"You getting well is the occasion! I want to do something nice."

"Ok, sounds good...I guess." Luke and Edward smiled at each other in a way that made me feel like I was missing something... again! Seriously what's with all of the inside jokes! We then entered school and proceeded with our day.

First hour was boring just history, the hour flew by pretty quickly, once the bell rang I dashed out and met Luke in the hall, he smiled then took my books, he carried them for me like a gentlemen to our English class. I wish that we had more classes together, as we sat down I received many comments on how well I looked and how they wished for me to feel even better than I already did! I really didn't know that so many people worried about me when I was sick, It sort of shocked me a little, it's not even like I was dying or anything. After class was over Luke escorted me to lunch, we then went to go sit by Edward, Bella, and Alice. I will try to trade in between my table and his table so that my friends wouldn't feel like I'm ditching them, plus being the only one eating at a table full of people gets awkward after a while. Edward was sitting next to Bella as he told her, "Bella, did you know that Luke has a surprise for Lily?" Bella made a face of disgust and then made a sly smile towards Edward, Edward then turned to me and continued, "Bella doesn't like surprises, in fact she sort of hates them."

I smiled and said, "Well at least now we have something in common." Luke turned to me and asked, "You don't like surprises?"

"Well I don't like being surprised! Usually when I get surprised bad things happen."

"What sort of bad things?" Asked Luke bemused.

"Well there was the swim suit surprise, the zoo fiasco, the life guard surprise, and don't forget to mention the Mr. Bonkers incident!"

"Mr. Bonkers Incident?" asked Bella

"Uh...surprise clown visit, ended badly for the clown never want to think about it again!"

Everyone burst out into laughter as Edward said, "Well Luke that's it no clowns!" He laughed and looked at me his face full of joy, I blushed and smiled back .

When lunch ended Luke walked me to class holding my books again, I caught a couple glimpses at his face, he wore an adoring smile that made me melt a little inside he was so gorgeous and amazing that I just blushed at the thought of him actually loving me. It didn't make sense but I really didn't care, I'll just enjoy it while it lasts. As we got to the door of my next class Luke handed me my books and said, "I wish I could stay... I've always wanted to see you play volleyball." He smiled sweetly then brushed his hand along my left cheek he then gently grabbed my face with both hands and kissed me on the forehead, it made my knees buckle a little but I remained standing, when he pulled away he said in a whisper, "I love you." I smiled at him and said, "I love you too. Have fun in biology."

He nodded and with a last longing glance left.

Gym was... interesting we played a Co Ed game of volleyball, I was just picked to play left side hitter when I heard my name being called from behind me, it was Eric. He was on the other team playing setter; he came by the net to me and said, "Hey Lily haven't seen you around lately, what's up?"

"Nothing much really, just got back from being sick and all."

"Oh yeah right...So how are things going with Cullen?" He said more as an accusation than a question.

"Excuse me?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Well I'm just saying you two look pretty dang close...In more ways then one, I mean I should have expected it."

"Expected What?"

"Expected you to sleep with him."

This struck me like lightening, and like lightening I could feel the heat beginning to rise inside me, "What on earth made you think that we're even dating? Let alone that I was sleeping with him?" I asked still trying to cover up my outrage as much as I could, but to no avail I ended up shouting the question at him...Oops! He just looked at me and said, "You mean you haven't?"

My eyes popped open in surprise at his question so I yelled, "Of course I haven't you nimrod! I'm not that kind of girl! How could you even think that? I thought we were friends! How dare you! You ...You Jerk!" With that I turned around and left to cross the side of the gym were my team was, I was so pissed, I mean I was seriously pissed, how dare he even think of something like that! How could he possibly think that? I'm not some random slut that just prances around sleeping with anything that walks! I'm a virgin, I don't flirt and I don't wear revealing clothing so how? Ugh Eric is going to wish that he never had said those words to me! I'll make sure of it! Eric Newton has fully unleashed the fury of Lily, and once it's been released there's no turning back until he is either bleeding or crying! I hate my temper it's awful what I do when I'm absolutely furious, I always regret it later. Good thing my temper only lasts a short period of time, but even only a few minutes of my anger I could have said multiple hurtful things, or had hurt someone else in some other way. I don't lose my temper often only when something or someone really pisses me off, and boy did Eric piss me off.

The game began and once the ball was in the air I quickly sprang into the air and spiked the ball right to Eric's face, and might I say a direct hit! Oh and that wasn't the end of it, every time I had the opportunity I would hit the ball Eric's way hoping to hit any body part that I could, when the game was over Eric had to go to the Nurses office he was so banged up. I couldn't help but feel that awful twang of guilt but then I remembered, he called me a slut therefore needed a good beating. I'll apologize when he apologizes.

Once gym was over I left to the changing room and flew out of there at the speed of light, I couldn't wait to see Luke and to just be comforted, what Eric said really hurt me and I needed someone to talk to.

I met Luke out in the hallway he was leaning against the wall with his hands clinched and his jaw tightened when he saw me he came towards me with a swiftness that made me think that something had gone wrong, then he put his hand to my cheek and asked in a tense voice, "Where's Newton!"

I looked up and said with a shrug, "He's at the Nurses office..."

He looked a little confused and asked, "What happened?"

"Let's just say Eric said a few unpleasant things to me and I made him pay for them..." Luke looked astonished asked, "How exactly did you make him pay for it?"

"I um... Pummeled him with a volleyball multiple times."

Luke looked at me again with a smile spreading across his face and said, "Wow, and here I was thinking that I was going to have to beat him up for your honor. Wow Lily you sure are something that's for sure!"

"Luke honestly, I wouldn't mind if you did decide to beat him up, he's no friend of mine at least not anymore!"

Luke looked at me with some humor and asked, "What exactly did the poor guy do to deserve such a punishment?"

"He asked me if I slept with you...and when I said 'no' he looked all surprised as if I'm the kind of girl that would do something like that! I couldn't believe that he thought that I was a...a slut... that I would just go off with any guy I met!" I could feel the tears coming they were welling up in my eyes, I then felt Luke's cold touch on my face catching the few tears that had started to fall from my cheek, he then wrapped his arms around me concealing me and a tight hug and said, "He's a dead man! Anyone that makes you cry deserves every pain and suffering that is humanly possible!" I leaned against his chest for a few minutes until the tears had finally stopped, I looked up at him, his eyes were furious yet loving as he looked at me I stroked his face and said, "You know if we don't hurry we'll be late for class." He smiled at me and said, "It would be faster for you to get there if I carried you."

I sighed and said, "I bet it would be but-" That was all I could say Luke had me up in his arms as he gently sprinted to my Spanish class, there was no one in the hallway so it was completely safe but I couldn't get over the fact of how fast we were going, I know he's a vampire and everything but I could honestly say that I wasn't expecting super speed to be one of the super powers of vampires, strength and beauty I get, but wow he was fast! We were at my Spanish class in what felt like a second, he set me down gently and said, "Here you are safe and sound! I'll see you after class."

I looked up at him and said, "If you find Eric please don't kill him... just beat him till he's unconscious." He smiled at me kissed my forehead and said, "I'll see you after class." He then turned and proceeded to walk in the other direction. Spanish class went by in a blur all I could think about was Luke and if he actually took my advice about not killing Eric. I hope he doesn't kill him even if he is a sleazy slim ball, that deserves another volleyball in the face, that's for sure. Once the bell rang I was soon back in the hallway ready to see Luke, his hair was slightly ruffled he took my books with one hand and took my hand in the other and kissed it gently , I smiled at him and said, "I missed you." He smiled back widely and said, "I missed you more!" It was so cheesy, but come on it was so cute! I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. We walked together to my locker then to the parking lot in silence until I saw Eric, he was more black and blue then than the last time I saw him. I stared at Luke and asked, "You really did beat him up didn't you?" He looked down and said, "I didn't do it alone... I had some help from Edward and Jasper...Emmett would've come but he couldn't get out of class." I stared at him for a second with my mouth completely open he continued by saying, "Anyone that makes you cry has to answer to me! I just want to make sure Newton got the message. No one makes my Lily cry!" I looked at him in admiration no one has ever done something like that for me! It was wrong of them to do that even if their intentions were good, but no matter how bad he hurt Eric I didn't care because he called me His Lily! I looked at him and said, " So I'm your Lily?" He looked at me with what might have been a blush and said, "Oh um... Sorry!"

"Don't be Luke...I'm your Lily as long as your My Luke." I said with a shy smile but as I looked up at him his eyes smoldered, he pulled me into a sudden but passionate embrace he began to stroke my hair and said, "Always! I will always be yours!" I drew him into me and said, "Good!" He drew me in even closer and he kept stroking my hair he whispered in my ear, "Have I told you that I love you?"

I smiled sweetly and replied, "You may have mentioned it... once or twice." He chuckled, sighed and said, "I really wish that I didn't have to go-"

"Then don't." I said as sweetly as I possibly could. His eyes looked once again pained and torn, and said while crushing me closer to him, "I wish that I could !" He then kissed my hair and continued with, "But I have to take my siblings home... I'll see you tonight though for your surprise!" He said with a great big grin on his face. I groaned then he chuckled and kissed my cheek and turned to leave.


	14. The Surprise

**NA Hi! Ok That last experiment was a success so I'm going to continue to do the same thing with the following chapters I am so happy to all of you for reviewing and giving me tips. Keep them coming I hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

**The Surprise **

After I got home there was a note left for Charlotte and me it read:

Dear, Lily and Charlotte

You'll never believe this! We have received news that Mr. and Mrs. Cullen have invited us out to dinner; this invitation is extended to Charlotte your mother and me. Apparently Lily, you are to join the rest of their family in a surprise. Alice and Rosalie Cullen will be there at 5:30 to pick you up. Charlotte will be picked up at 5:15 by Jasper and Emmett to take her to the restaurant. I'm sorry for the short notice, but this is a great way for us to get to know the Cullen's better, and It will also help us to see new parts of Washington! Isn't that great!

I love you both! I hope that you have a fun time Lily and I'll see you tonight Charlotte.

Love Dad.

After reading this note Charlotte turned to me and asked with a skeptical look, "What surprise?"

"I can honestly say I have no Idea. Luke just said that we were going to celebrate my return to the land of the living." She looked at me smiled and said, "I'm glad that you and Luke are together, I always knew that the whole friendship thing would never last between the two of you, I mean how could it he's just to good looking and the way he took care of you when you were sick, I almost died it was so romantic."

I blushed a deep crimson and said, "What is so romantic about being sick...and...I think I knew that too." We both looked at each other in silence and smiled.

"Well I guess we should start getting ready." Said Charlotte with a great big grin on her face. I looked at her with some humor and asked, "What pray tell would you consider wearing? We don't know where each other is going and we don't know how fancy or casual it will be."

She chuckled and said, "How about we just wing it!"

I nodded, and with that we both went upstairs to get dressed for both of our surprises.

It was exactly 5:15 when we heard a knock on the door it was Jasper wearing a tan sweater and dark wash jeans it was a little bit dressy but Charlotte was prepared for anything she wore a charcoal black top with a light wash jean and some black flats. Which was a good casual look that would work for whatever restaurant that they went to. Jasper decided to wait at the door patiently while Charlotte was getting the rest of my things this was a perfect time as any to ask what was going on, so I walked over to him and said," Hey Jasper, how are you?"

Jasper smiled a sly smile and said, "No, I'm not going to tell you anything about his plans for tonight, and yes it is that top secret."

I looked down at the floor and said, "Am I that obvious?"

He chuckled and said, "Yup!" I smiled at him and he gave me a beautiful genuine smile in return. It was then that I heard a honk of a horn I stepped out to see Emmett in the driver's seat of a huge Jeep he was glaring at Jasper and bellowed, "Hey Jazz. Is she coming or what!" I started to giggle, turned to Jasper and said, "Not the most patient guy is he.." Jasper smiled at me with a large southern grin, I don't know why but whenever I'm around Jasper I always feel calm and at ease maybe it's just a vampire thing. Huh, I wonder if I'll actually get to ask Luke about him being a vampire... It is after all who he is so I obviously want to find out more. It was then that Charlotte came out the door kissed me on the cheek and left me alone to go join our vampire's friends.

Before I knew it, it was already 5:30 and I knew what that meant, Alice and Rosalie were coming for me...for my surprise! Ugh, just the very thought makes me shiver(I really don't do well with surprises!). So I decided to lock all of the doors, windows, and even the cupboards I turned off most of the lights so It looked that I wasn't home and hid in my room, hoping that they would have forgotten and pass my house, I then Sat on my bed wearing a T shirt and jeans hugging my knees. As you can guess that plan didn't work, at exactly 5:30 I heard a light knock on the door, when I didn't answer it right way I heard my cell phone ring it was an unknown number but it read

1-343-768-689

Lily McGivney I know you're in there and if you don't come out in the next 10 seconds then I'm going to be coming after you!

Oh by the way this is Alice Cullen!

I sighed in defeat and climbed the stairs; I opened the door to a short spiky haired Pixie and a tall blonde model. I was a little shocked to see the model so in order to refrain from staring I quickly looked at Alice and said, "Ok, you got me, now where are we going?"

They both looked at each other giggled and said, "We have been sworn to secrecy!" I rolled my eyes and said, "I figured Jasper did say that it was top secret." They looked at each other again smiled at one another and then the turned to me took a hold of both of my arms and began to lift me off the ground, they then rushed me over to a bright red BMW, strapped me in and began to drive.

I took me a while to realize where we were going but even when we had stopped I still couldn't believe were we where, so I asked with confusion coloring my tone, "Why are we at your house? Is this the big secret? I'm coming over to your house? "

Alice turned to me her eyes sparkling wickedly and said, "No of course not, we're just stopping here to get you dressed!"

"Dressed? Dressed for what?"

They both were silent and then the blonde... Rosalie turned to me and said, " Don't worry this whole ordeal will be over soon enough." They then proceeded to carry me into the house were they then directed me into a room that looked almost like a beauty salon, It was then that I realized that I was going to receive a makeover! It was then that I let out a loud groan and said, "It's not enough that I'm going to have a surprise but I also have to get a makeover too!" Rosalie and Alice giggled and began their work. By the time they were done with my face and hair the decided to put a dress on me, the reason why I can't tell what kind of dress was because they put a blind fold on me, and when I object Alice said, "This is all part of Luke's plan so don't argue!" They then proceeded to lift me off the chair and carried me once more to the car. Seriously do they not know that I have legs? They then continued to drive in silence as I contemplated were the heck we were going.

Alice stopped I was allowed to take off my blindfold to see a fairly large wooden Victorian building hidden behind two large weeping willows, there was a path way lit by small but beautiful lamps hung by the willows branches it was so beautiful that I just sat there in the car staring at the beautiful scene surrounding me, I didn't even notice Rosalie opening my door, the first time I realized it was when a cold finger wrapped my wrist and pulled me out full force of the car then settling me on the ground, and before I knew it the red BMW had driven out of site. There I was left all alone at the entrance of this mysterious building. I decided to approach the building and as I did I noticed little slips of paper attached to the beautiful lamps, I took the piece of paper off of the lamp and it read

"I know you have questions..."

I grabbed the next piece of paper and it went on,

"I know that your all that I want.."

I quickly grabbed the next piece of paper causing me to step three steps forward and read on,

"I know that you don't like surprises..."

By this time I was already to the old gray Victorian door when It swung open and there was the most beautiful angel that I've ever seen, he was holding a bouquet of white lilies and lilacs he was standing there smiling my favorite excited smile, his eyes bright with happiness. He then proceeded to say, "Will you honor me with tonight?"

As he handed my favorite combination of flowers he then continued to take my hand kiss it and said, "Surprise!"


	15. Romance

**NA: Hi sorry for the wait but this chapter is pretty long so I hope you enjoy it! Oh, here's a little reminder, REVIEW! I absolutely love it when you guys review It makes me almost giddy, to know that other people like my story so review!**

**Romance**

Luke led me into the beautiful Victorian building, to a room with a table set for two with about 12 candles as the only source of light. The table was set beautifully with white china with a lovely lily decoration along the delicate rims. As Luke brought me over to the table he never let go of my hand and never took his eyes off of me for the entire time. His caramel golden eyes were so warm and inviting that I couldn't help but stop a sigh as he pulled out my chair to the table and came across to take his seat. We stared at one another for a few minutes, his eyes boring into mine with all the emotion of love and care than I've ever seen, but being me I couldn't handle the silence for long so I began," I sure wasn't expecting this...It's such a lovely surprise!" I said these words with the biggest grin I could manage, to show I really meant it . Luke looked at me lovingly once again and said, "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight!" I blushed a deep crimson at his sudden complement and said, "You should give the credit to your two sisters, they after all did this to me."

Luke smiled sweetly to me and said, "There is no way that Rose or Alice could ever add to such a beauty!" He then began to stroke my cheek and once his cold touch met my hot skin it was like electricity running through my body, the feeling was absolutely amazing. I then brought my hand to cover his on my cheek and closed my eyes absorbing the intoxicating feeling. As I opened my eyes I began to smile and said, "So what's occasion for this... I mean really!"

He smiled again and said, "This is our first official date! Unless you count the packing at your house or when you came over to my house..." I blushed at the memory of both events, Luke then took my hand from across the table and continued, "Do you like it?" I took a slight pause and just as his hand started to fall from my cheek I quickly caught it holding it in place and said, "Yes, yes Luke I love it! It's so beautiful... and romantic! Let me say it wasn't what I expected!" He chuckled got out of his seat came over to my right side and offered me his hand. I gladly took it and then he escorted me to the middle of the room , "I have one more surprise for you!" he said with a childish smirk, I looked at him suspiciously, he then grabbed my waist and propped my hand around his shoulder, he smiled satisfied and said in a loud voice, "Come in!" Just then a whole group of musicians came into the room, three of them were helping rolling it a Piano while the others set up their Drums, Trumpets, Guitars, Saxophones, and Microphones . They all came in so quickly that before I knew it they began to play. The song "Just the Way you Look Tonight," by Frank Sinatra was playing. It was amazing, swaying from side to side to the beautiful music in such a fantastic place with Luke, my Luke; it was just so wonderful that I never wanted it to end. Luke tilted his head down to me and asked, "What are you thinking?"

I smiled shyly at him then replied, "I was just thinking, so this is a date with Luke Cullen. Huh, saying I'm impressed would an understatement!" he laughed lightly, smiling happily he spun me around as we waltzed across the wooden dance floor keeping in time with the music, just as we stopped spinning Luke surprised me again and started singing along with the band,

"Some day, when I'm awfully low,

When the world is cold,

I will feel a glow just thinking of YOU...

And the way you look tonight.

Yes you're lovely, with your SMILE so warm

And your cheeks so soft,

There is nothing for me but to love you,

And the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,

Tearing my fear apart...

And that LAUGH that wrinkles your nose,

It touches my foolish HEART.

Lovely ... Never, ever change.

Keep that breathless charm.

Won't you please arrange it ?

'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight.

Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,

Just the way you look to-night !"

Luke's voice was so much better then Franks, it was smooth, melodic, expressive and beautiful. The sound was beautiful, but nothing close to his joy bringing laughs. Throughout the entire song Luke never kept his eyes off of me, he continued to lead our little waltz, and he continued to serenade me all at the same time! He is either cupid incarnate or an Angel sent for my personal heaven on earth. As the song came to an end we kept on dancing slowly close to one another. I stared at him lovingly, you couldn't help but feel the pure happiness that I was radiating, Luke obviously couldn't he was grinning from ear to ear with the most dazzling smile that I've ever seen, it just about took my breath away. He them drew me in even closer to him put his perfect lips against my ear, his cool sweet breath tickled my ear as he spoke the three most glorious words that I've ever heard, "I love you." I know that he's said these words to be before but there was something in the way he said it that made this time all the more special. As he said these words. I pulled away from him only enough to look into his smoldering topaz eyes, I said, "I Love you too!" His eyes became soft and warm but then a new emotion entered his eyes, it was a spark of passion and with that spark he pulled me closer to him and pressed his cool lips against mine. It was a passionate yet earnest kiss that I gladly deepened, as his lips moved across my own I knew in my heart that I would never want to kiss anything this way ever again, this will always be his, I will always be his even if he no longer wants me, I will always be his Lily.

We continued the kiss until I had to breathe again, I pulled away gently and began sucking in as much oxygen that I possibly could. When I started to breathe regularly again I began to hear my stomach growl, I tried to shut it up but it was too late Luke heard it, "You must be starving! I'm so sorry! You looked so beautiful that I couldn't help but dance with you!" He then took my hand kissed it and escorted me back to the table, this time I didn't argue, I actually was really hungry. As I took my seat Luke snapped his fingers and in a matter of seconds a tall red haired women with dark excited eyes came into the room she was wearing a white buttoned up shirt and a short black skirt she was caring two menus. Once she got to the table she then handed me one and gave Luke the other, then she turned to Luke and asked, "Is there anything else that I can do for you, Mr. Cullen?" I looked astonished at how she addressed him Luke just waved his hand signaling for her to go she bowed and then with a last glance at me she gave a sweet smile and then left. Luke then lifted my chin and said, "Please pick whatever you like!" I smiled and opened up the menu; I didn't want to spend to long looking for choices so I chose the first thing I saw, "I'll get the Mushroom Ravioli, with some ice tea." I then set down the menu and began gazing into my angels eyes smiled and asked, "And what is it that you will be having... Mr. Cullen?" He laughed darkly and said, "Cute, very cute!" I smirked at his reaction. That then raised another question in my head that I decided to address on my extremely romantic date with Luke I said, "You know so much about me...my favorite flowers, favorite music, favorite color, favorite... well everything...and yet..." I trailed off, Luke looked anxious so he urged, "And Yet!"

I sighed and continued, " And yet I know almost nothing about you... other than that you're a Vampire, you love Pride & Prejudice, and that I am Utterly in love with you...I need to know a little more, if you don't mind, something about your past, your family...I have so many questions..."

Luke nodded slowly and said, "I understand, and your right it's unfair of me to keep so much of myself hidden from you. I guess I was thinking that if you did hear about my past that you would leave and never speak to me again-"

I cut him off and said, "If I was the quitting type I would have started running the moment I found out that you were a Vampire."

"But there might be something, something that you may not like something that might be too much for you and you'll leave, if you do I promise that I won't stop you. If you leave I promise that I won't interfere no matter how hard it would be for me."

"Luke! Stop! I'm not leaving not now not ever! "I took his hand squeezed it and continued, "I love you too much." Luke was by my side in what felt like a second and pulled me into another gentle embrace and said, "You always know the right things to say."

I then whispered, "I really mean it you know that right?"

He just hugged me even tighter and whispered, "Yes, I know."

We then held this embrace until the red haired waitress came back to deliver my food and Ice Tea, which reminds me, I never did give her my order...how did she know? I looked at Luke with a confused look, Luke knowing what why I was confused flashed out his silver blue cell phone and said, "I texted her your order. I didn't want us to be disturbed" Right at that moment my traitor stomach made a huge growl. Luke started to laugh and said, "I will answer all of your questions... After you eat your food!" I nodded quickly and began my late dinner.


	16. Answers

**NA: Hi! Sorry for the ubber long wait! I was just getting ready for Christmas. I Love all of you for reading and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Answers**

I shoveled the ravioli down my throat following it with the ice cold tea, when I was done I looked up at Luke and said, "OK! Give me my answers!"

He laughed a little bit and said, "You know, you're really cute when you're curious!" I blushed, but realizing what he was trying to do I blurted "Don't try to distract me! "

He smiled and put his hands up in submission and said, "Ask away!"

I smiled triumphantly and asked, "Do you have any super powers, like the mind reading thing that Edward has?"

"Yes I do...I can see people."

Ok that confused me, "What do you mean see people?" Heck, even I could see people.

He looked down shyly and continued, "Well I can see people in my mind...All I have to do is think of them and then I can see them, were ever they are, and what they are doing at that very moment no matter how far the distance."

"Oh... so that's how you saw Eric and me in the classroom," whispering this more to myself then to Luke.

"Yeah, and that's also a drawback of the power. I can't see what's going to happen or what the other person is thinking while they are doing it, I can only see what they are doing. I can't hear what they are saying or anything. It's like a silent movie in my head. Over time I've grown to learn facial expressions so it's not so hard to see when someone is in trouble or not….. That's why I was upset at Eric, you know the day he made you cry. I saw the expression on your face and I knew you were upset, but I didn't know what he had said to you to make you so sad." He shrugged as if it was no big deal. I was in a little shock and asked, "So... you can see people anywhere...at anytime…. no matter what they're doing?"

"Yup that's it."

"Ok… so you could see a person for example in the shower at anytime?"

He looked at me a little confused and said, "Yes..."

I blushed and said, "So you could see me in the shower?"

It was time for Luke to blush if only he could; he looked down shyly and whispered, "Well... I should."

My blush deepened as I thought of Luke seeing me in the shower then that brought on thought of Seeing Luke in the shower how his white muscular body must glisten under the hot steamy water. My naughty thoughts were interrupted when Luke took my hand earnestly boring his beautiful golden eyes into mine and said, "I have never done it! I can't… when it comes to other people it's simple I can just see them like that, but with you… I can only see you on occasion."

I was so confused, "What do you mean on occasion?"

Luke sighed and said, "Well there have been times that I've thought about you trying to see you and then all I see is darkness. For example, the day I came over to your house to unpack I was thinking of you all night, I saw you sleeping, but when you woke up, that was when it all went dark, so when I went into your house I was really worried that you were hurt or… dead, because that's what happens to people that I think about that have died. All I see is darkness. When I saw that you were singing and dancing you wouldn't believe the amount of relief that came over me!"

"S-s-so you can't see me?" I asked trying to fully understand this whole thing.

"Yes but only on occasion." Luke corrected.

Now intrigued I asked "Do you know why?"

"I have a theory..." Seriously he's going to trail off at such a time ugh!

"Oh, for heaven's sake tell me!"

"I don't know how you do it but whenever you don't want me to see something you shut me out. Like when you were singing, you said you didn't want anyone to see that, so I didn't until I actually came into the room. The same thing happened to Edward, when you first met him, he couldn't read your mind. Not until you actually 'spoke to him' that's why he wasn't as…. discrete about it, when you first met him, when you asked him to give you a moment to not read your thoughts, he couldn't hear them. You can choose whether or not to be seen or heard. It's quite baffling." Wow! This really took me by surprise, not only could Luke see me but I have the power to make him not see me! I sighed in relief and said, "So you can't see me in the shower!" Luke's eyes practically bugged out of his head when he shouted "I would never invade your privacy in that way! You have to believe me Lily!" He was completely serious and I knew in my heart that he was telling the truth, I sighed and said, "I know! You're too much of a gentleman to do that!" He smiled shyly and quoted, "One must always be respectable, agreeable, and persistent towards women!" I smiled widely my eyes growing soft as I said, "You know... your father was one wise man!" Luke smiled my favorite excited smile knowing that all was forgiven and with that he then pulled me into a gentle embrace engulfing me into the scent of fall. A scent that made me feel at home. It was then that I knew that there in his arms was where I belonged. As he held me I knew that he felt the same.

After our long embrace I then continued my interrogation he answered every question with grace and composure at the end of our long discussion I learned that his eyes change color when he gets thirsty, he can't sleep, Alice and Jasper have powers too, (Which by the way makes sense to why I felt so at ease with jasper and why Alice would often stare off into space.) and that his family were vegetarians (AKA Non- human eaters) Which is great! The more I learned about him the more I understood how he acts and why. I was just about to ask another when the clock tolled, it was midnight! Wow! How long have we been here 5 maybe 6 hours? Luke looked into my eyes with confusion as to the strange look on my face but when he turned his head to stare at what I was staring at his face grew nervous and said," Oh dear! It is midnight already? I'm so sorry! You must be tired I'll get you home right away!" He then began to leave but before he got any further than the back of my chair I had grabbed his hand and said, "No! We can stay here. I really don't mind, I'm a night person anyway, so it doesn't bother me at all!"

He smiled but then turned away reluctantly and said, "Lily you need your sleep, I at least know that much about humans." I began to pout and said, " But I don't want this night to end, it's been so wonderful practically magical! Couldn't we wait a little longer?" He shook his head sighing reluctantly. Then I said with a little hint of mischief, "Maybe... you could stay the night? Or at least until I go to bed I still have so many questions that haven't been answered yet. Once I fall asleep you can go. I know watching me sleep would probably be pointless for you and all." At this Luke perked up and said, "Sure! I'll stay with you!" It was then that I smiled and said, "Ok." Luke smiled and said, "I've always wanted to see you sleep in person."I smiled as we both laughed.

We finally made our way out of that beautiful Victorian house and into the starry filled night. Once we got to his silver Volvo he opened the passenger door for me and took my hand helping me into the automobile. He then came across to his side of the car took my hand in between the two seats and began to drive home.

**NA: Oh keep reading! Cause next chapter you finally get Luke's story! And oh it's good ;) If I do say so myself!**

**Ok review!**

**And The Sleep over is coming soon;)**


	17. The Sleepover

**The Sleep Over **

As we drove in silence I couldn't help but wonder who exactly is this person that I'm sitting next to? I know that he's a vampire and I know all about what being a vampire entails, but I really don't know who he really is… as a person. The longer I didn't know the more irritated I became. I know that I love him and I know that I love spending time with him, that will never change, but I want to dig deeper into who Luke was, and who he is. So I finally got up the courage to asked, "Who are you?" He looked at me with confused eyes so I went on," - I know that back in the house all the questions I asked you were about you being a vampire and now I have to wonder..." I trailed off in a whisper; Luke looked anxious and prompted,

"Wonder what?"

I Sighed to myself and said, "I wonder who you really are? What happened to you in your former life and what lead you to your family... I want to know YOUR history."

Luke turned back to the road again and said, " It's a pretty long story...Are you sure you want to know all of it?"

I didn't even have to think to know that my answer was, "Yes." He sighed and said," Ok, When I was human my name was Luke Dashwood, I was born in Cambridge England, in 1813, My parents were Cassandra and Benjamin Dashwood. I had just turned seventeen, which was about the marrying age for most boys back then, and since my family had such a large fortune I could pick any girl that I wanted to be my wife, I began searching for the one...my soul mate if you will. I had no luck, I had met with every girl in Cambridge and still not one of them caught my eye they never had that spark of life or of joy that I had always wanted. I had almost lost all of my hope for finding someone, when my friend Jonathan Lake asked me to go to a ball in London that his friends were hosting, figuring that my efforts might be well received in a bigger city with a more diverse group of girls I agreed to it."

I had to catch my breath, I know that he must have had some other girlfriends before me... or maybe a wife before me...I had to shake my head in order to get back on track with what he was saying as he continued, "- When Jonathan and I got to the ball it was in full swing the musicians where playing a light hearted jig and all of the people were dancing, I had asked a few young ladies for a dance before I saw her..."

My thoughts went up into a whirlwind. Who is the her that he's talking about...but then I reminded myself that I had asked for his story and went on listening to him, "... Her name was Scarlet; she never told me her last name among other things, like that fact that she was a vampire... She had wavy raven black hair that matched her black eyes, with a sharp facial features, red lips, and brilliant white teeth ,she was wearing a scarlet ball gown that formed tightly around her granite white waist, she was so beautifully pail and wore clothes of such nobility that obviously every man wanted to dance with her...I was one of the very few that she had accepted to dance with, I guess she was the kind a vampire that liked to play with her food... anyway after our second dance she brought me outside of the dance hall where we came into the alley way, all she said was, 'Luke you are very interesting, and strong! I have been searching for a companion... will you do me the honors?' me being the unknowing human I nodded at her request, she then bent over to my neck, I thought that she was bending down to kiss me but as you can see I was wrong... " He mused to himself as he told me of his tale, I couldn't help but feel a small twang of jealously for this Scarlet person, to think that she had his attention like that made me feel uneasy, then Luke saw my glazed over gazed and asked me, "What are you thinking about? Did I say something wrong?"

I looked down embarrassed that he'd caught me in my reverie, I sighed and said, " Nothing is wrong, I was just thinking about this Scarlet character and what she meant to you...back then..." Luke's eyes widened as he grasped my chin with his hand forcing me to look up at him as he said, "Don't you dare think that Scarlet meant more to me than you do! You are my life and always will be! Scarlet was always just my creator and nothing more, I promise!" I nodded at his sincerity and I knew that what he was saying was true. He then turned to back to the road as we pulled up to my house all of the lights were off in the gloomy house and the driveway was empty, apparently my parents weren't home yet... but it was past midnight… where were they? I turned to Luke and asked, "Where exactly did your family take my family?" He turned to me smiling wickedly and said, "They have taken them to Seattle for dinner and a Broadway showing of the Lion King, they will be staying at a hotel for the night and all day tomorrow shopping with Alice." He smiled wistfully to himself. As we came to a full stop I began to unbuckle my seat belt, as I began to open my car door Luke caught my hand pulling me back in. I looked at him his face showing disappointment and a hint of hurt, He then asked, "Where are you going?"

I smiled widely, "To my house of course... don't you remember you're coming…Right." I said it more as a statement then a question guessing he wouldn't pass up this chance of staying with me longer, as soon as I said this Luke's face became elated and then his face was gone in a flash, it wasn't until he was opening my car door for me that I realized how fast he really moved, it took me a while to comprehend it but once I came back to sense, I took his already extended hand to pull me out of the car. I smiled at him playfully and asked, "Did you honestly think that I would just leave you in a car alone after that? You still haven't told me the rest of your story." He looked at me calmly but as he asked his voice had a hint of anxiety, "What more do you want to know?" I grinned widely and said, "Everything!" He sighed but I saw a shy smile creep onto his face, he liked telling me his story and I was more than happy to hear it. As we got to the front porch my foot had slipped on the first step causing me to tumble forward, before you label me as a complete klutz let me remind you that it was very dark and very late! Instead of hitting the concrete step as I had excepted I was in the air enclosed inside a pair of cold strong arms, it took me a while to realize that Luke had thrown me over his shoulder and was now carrying me into my house which I hadn't unlocked... or did I not lock it before I left? To be honest I really couldn't remember, the intoxicating scent coming off his skin confused me for a moment as he walked into the threshold of my home, which came to another question, "So the thing about vampires needing to be invited before entering a home?"

I felt his low laugh as he answered, "Myth." I smiled to myself he then continued, "I don't sleep in a coffin either, just so you know."

"Yeah I know, I hear that you don't sleep at all!"I said this in a way that made us both started to chuckle. He then carried me all the way to my room then set me gently onto my bed, the comforter was soft and plushy as my body hit it, before I knew it Luke was on the other side of me lying next to me his face about 4 inches from mine. I could smell his fall scent coming off of his skin and as I felt his breath on my face it was intoxicating. It took me awhile but I adjusted to our closeness Luke realized my slit moment smirked and asked, "What? No worries about a boy being in your room?" I smiled shyly and said, " Well you're not exactly a boy...just give me a second to collect myself Ok."

"Why Lady McGivney am I dazzling you?"

I blushed and said, "Is it that obvious?"

He started to laugh and said, "Yup!"

I then began to blush once again, I then started getting up but I was stopped by a nice cool hand "Where do you think you're going?" Luke's confused voice asked me and before I knew it I was back onto the bed with his cool chest on top of me, his lips just skimming my lower jaw the cool sensation of his skin made me take in a sharp gasp in surprise, once I did Luke was off of me as fast as he was on. He was all the way to my desk by the time I'd realized that he was gone. He was gazing at me terrified, his eyes were wide with horror as he stared at me his body was tense he was hunched over himself as if trying to force himself into a ball. His jaw was clenched as if trying to seal his mouth to the point of not existence, his stance frightened me what did I do that was so bad? Oh did I react wrong? So I asked, "Luke what's wrong? Should I-" I began to get up only to have Luke shout, "DON'T MOVE!" I froze dead in my tracks I didn't move at all. I heard Luke's breathing slow until I couldn't hear him breathing at all, this went on for about 15 minutes until I heard him start breathing again he said, "Did I hurt you?" The question startled me but I quickly answered, "No, why?" His body began to relax as he answered, "Then why did you gasp?"

"Well you surprised me... you know my little human brain can't comprehend all of your super fast vampire moves!" I said this with a little agitation. At this Luke relaxed completely and was at my side in what was a matter of seconds he took my hand in his and said, "I'm sorry! For freaking out like that... When you gasped I thought that I had hurt you and then I began to lose control over myself and well…. I'm sorry. "His eyes became completely repentant with a hint of something else...pain? Disbelief? Sorrow? I couldn't pin point it. So I just nodded and said, "I forgive you." I then began to get up again this time slowly not to startle him again but he still grabbed my wrist his voice pained as he asked, "Where are you going?" I sighed turning to him and said joking, "Is it so wrong for me to get ready for bed? Or do you want me to just stay here as your little human prisoner?"

"Oh. That's right ..." He said with a sly smile coming across his face as he added, "But that second option I don't mind..." I got up fully this time and turned to him seeing the humor in this conversation and said, "As long as I get to shower and dress I will be you prisoner as long as you want." Luke's eyebrows shot up, he smiled and asked, "Promise?" I blushed slightly grabbing my pajamas and heading off to the bathroom. Once I got to the bathroom I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face but the shower. I really couldn't rush the shower...the hot water helped loosen my muscles, oddly enough heat helped me relax at the fact that there was a boy, well vampire in my bed room preparing to spend the night... With Me! As I turned the hot water off and dried myself off. Got dressed into some black sweat pants, a sports bra and an over sized green sweat shirt. Then I brushed my hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail. As I moved back to my bedroom I started to feel nervous I mean who wouldn't there's a smoking hot vampire in my room waiting for me. I opened the door slowly making sure not to startle Luke again, I saw Luke sprawled across my bed; it was really...nice to see him relaxed. I walked over to my bed and slowly laid down next to him as I did I could feel my body shake in anxiety, but when I laid there I felt Luke pull me close to him having my body form to his perfect body as he whispered into my ear, "Prepare to be my lovely prisoner my Lady Lily." After he said this he brushed his lips against my lower jaw and proceeded down my neck and back up again, he continued to do this three more times, after I remembered my words I asked, "And what exactly does being your prisoner entail?" He laughed and said, "Maybe a little this-" He kissed my nose, "Maybe a little that-" He kissed my forehead, "Some of this-"He kissed my neck" And If I'm feeling really diabolical I'll do this-" Then he kissed my lips but it wasn't a tight short kiss it was long and passionate as we deepened the kiss I could feel my fingers getting caught in his hair and Luke's hands encircling around my waist pulling me closer when I regrettably pulled away to breath I could hear my shallow breath along with his. He didn't push me away but instead he kept our embrace just as close as it was before. I finally found my words and said, "Lock me up and throw away the key!"

He smiled my favorite excited smile and said, "I just might take you up on that offer." I smiled back, as we fell into silence it wasn't awkward it just felt right, lying next to him was like I was where I needed to be ...I was content , but I still had so many questions, so I had to break our lovely silence and ask," You never told me the rest of your lovely tale… please continue." He sighed and asked, "Do you really want to know?"

"Luke If I didn't want to know I wouldn't be asking, go on!"

"Ok then, but you must remember I was a different person back then." I nodded in reply to show him my understanding and then he went on with his tale.

"After I was done with my...transformation Scarlet took me away from England and brought me too Africa where we hunted villages for about five years. Then we went to Spain, then Italy, and finally America. She had me wrapped around her little finger, I would do whatever she wanted me to do and killed whoever I wanted to kill. After finding out my… gift Scarlet used to keep tabs on all of her old enemies and believe me there were many. It wasn't until I met Carlisle that I fully reconsidered my life. It was in 1890 when we first came across him in Italy, he was staying with the Volturi during that time. When we first met all I could think about was how odd his eyes were, once I found out about his ulterior diet I began to ask him questions and over these questions we became friends, I then began to consider Carlisle's diet and therefore tried it, Scarlet didn't approve she said that I was going against nature, but after I had killed all of those people I started to remember their faces, once I thought of them I would think of their families, then I would see the faces of their loved ones , I became very depressed with my horrific actions and decided to make use of the alternative lifestyle . I then left Scarlet and her wicked ways behind me and I began to practice Carlisle's way of life. It wasn't till 1998 that I found and joined Carlisle's family and I've stayed with him ever since." There was a long uncomfortable pause after he was done speaking, I mean this wasn't exactly what I would think to be appropriate talking about Luke's…Ex-girlfriend…in my bedroom but I buried those thoughts as our silence continued, he then turned to me and asked, "Did you fall asleep?"

"No I'm just trying to process this." I said in a whisper

He then said, "Ok you've heard my story now you need to go to bed it's past midnight and you need you sleep."

I opened my mouth to object but he pressed his cold finger against my lips and said, "You can ask me more questions in the morning."

That's when an Idea perked into my head like a light bulb going off, "Since you planned out everything we did today, how about I plan our day for tomorrow…and you have to do everything I suggest without question ok?"

Luke paused in thought and then said, "You're right...it is fair…and we do have all day alone together so….yes! Let's do that!"

I nodded slightly in triumph and began to drift into sweet unconsciousness.


	18. Saturday

Saturday

When I woke up it was raining, but there was something that held me in place I turned to see that it was Luke he held me close to his chest he was tracing my arm with his finger when I woke up. I turned to look up at his face and saw the most dazzling smile that I've ever seen as he said, "Good morning Lily!" Then he kissed my forehead, then my nose, and finally he pressed his lips to mine gently caressing mine, it was short but sweet as he released my lips I started breathing again I don't think I could ever get used to this. To be honest I don't think I want to get used to it. I sighed and said, "Good morning Luke." Luke then began to smile as he sat up and said, "What do you want to do today?"

I smirked as I replied, "What? No complicated agenda?" trying to see if he was going to keep his word or not. He smiled sweetly as he said, "Nope! Today I will go with the flow and have you make all of the decisions." My eyebrow shot up was he really giving all of this power? I had to ask, "Do you know how much power you're giving me?" He looked intently on my face as his eyes born into mine I saw a longing in his eyes when he finally spoke his voice was small but gentle, "I'm giving you as much as I can...as much as my nature will allow." I saw his sadness, and being me I hated seeing him in any pain, so I looked up towards him wrapping my arms around his head pulling me closer to my face his eyes were confused, but I just nodded signaling that everything was alright as I moved his face closer to mine I then pressed my lips to his right ear and whispered, " Remember whatever I say goes today… Right?" His head moved as to nod in conformation I then moved my lips to his jaw line then moving squarely onto his neck where I pressed a light kiss I could feel Luke's arms wrap around me pulling me in tighter. I quickly pulled my lips away from his cheek looked into his eyes and said, "Ah no you don't, we are going to do stuff today not just lay in my bed! I have a feeling that opportunities like this only come once every few centuries so I'm not going to waste one minute." Luke sighed relinquishing his iron grip around my warm body, he then said, "I'm beginning to regret this idea already..." I began to laugh at how the tables are finally turned the prey being in charge of the predator and let me say it was about time! Luke must have seen the same conclusion as I had and began laughing to himself. I was trying to stifle a giggle as I was getting up from my bed Luke moved with me, as I got up he did so as well, I turned to face him putting both of my hands upon his shoulders, he looked amused as I slowly put some pressure on his shoulders signaling that I wanted him to sit back down. He did so and sat adoringly waiting for my next command; I put up my hand and said, "I know exactly what we are going to do today! We are going to make you relax for the whole day...So we are only going to do three things. Sounds good?"

He smiled widely as he answered, "Whatever it is I'm game!" I smiled widely at his compliance and said, "All right! Now stay here!"

"W-where are you going?" I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle as I replied, "Luke not all of us wake up completely perfect. I need to go to the bathroom silly!" Luke looked down at the ground a little embarrassed he then whispered, "Sorry I guess I forgot..." I knew where this was going so I decided to nip it in the butt by saying, "Hey it's alright. After all you haven't been human for hundreds of years; it's alright to forget things now and then." I winked, then turned to the hallway, as I got to the bathroom I looked into the mirror to see an extremely pale Lily looking back at me no wonder Luke forgot that I was human I was as pale as he was! I quickly washed my face thus giving my cheeks a more rosy look, then brushed my hair and teeth, as I turned to go back to my room I noticed that I couldn't hear Luke breathing...was him being here alone with me being too much for him? As I reentered the room I saw that he hadn't moved a single muscle, he just sat there in complete stillness, as I strode into my room I went straight to my dresser where I grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans, a yellow plaid button down shirt, a bra , shocks , and the rest of my clothing necessities. I was going to go into Charlotte's room to change and before Luke could even asked I just told him, "Sit! Stay!" Being a gentleman he did what I asked. As I made my way to Charlotte's room I began to get dressed just as I was buttoning the last button on my shirt I started to wish that Charlotte was here to give advice and at least some moral support, but there I was… alone… in a house… with a vampire. Which I was going to entertain for the whole day, I hope that I don't screw it up.

When I entered my room I saw Luke laying on my bed again relaxed as ever I put my hands on my hips and cocked my head to the side admiring how truly relaxed he was and how I need to remember him this way. Hearing me enter he sat up looking at me his eyes were happy as he asked, "Now what?" I just smiled and said "Follow me and you'll find out." I turned and left. It wasn't until we were in the kitchen that Luke finally asked, "Where are we going?" I waited to put on my rain jacket before answering, "I want to show you something... Do you mind taking a walk with me?" The surprise on Luke's face was utterly indescribable all he did was nod as I opened the back door to lead him out towards our backyard where there was a cluster of fall painted trees, I had gone walking through these woods many times at the beginning of the summer creating new trails and discovering the beauty that is Forks. As we came to the entrance of the forest I held out my hand for Luke he took it in his and squeezed it gently I turned to him looking straight into his smoldering golden eyes and said, "Just don't get lost ok." He chuckled and said, "I think I can keep up." I grinned as we continued to venture on into the woods.

After about 300 trees and 4000 leafs later we were finally at the place that I wanted to show Luke, I turned to him and said, "I was walking one day in the woods just aimlessly wondering until I found this place, I now walk here whenever I'm sad or stressed out it's just a really relaxing place." He smiled widely and said, "If it's important to you I'm sure I'm going to love it!" I smiled as I led him into a clearing surrounded by trees all of whom have exchanged their emerald greens for bright yellows, oranges, and lovely crimsons, as the clearing widened their opened a stream which left the noises of the water trickling onto the plethora of pebbles, and rocks, surrounding the stream were moss covered boulders sprawled along the edge as we entered the clearing the rain began to stop as if trying to give us a really beautiful moment. I turned to look at Luke's face to see his reaction; his face was well in awe of the beauty he then took my face in his hands and drew me into the most passionate kiss that I've ever experienced. I could feel his cool lips move vigorously across mine, as I in return moved my lips earnestly along his, deepening the kiss as I pulled away for air I quickly gasped, "Wow so I take it you like it." Luke chuckled and took my face in his hands again forcing me to look into his eyes he then said, "Out of all of the places that I've seen in my existence this is the most beautiful place I've ever been to!" This confused me hadn't he see the paintings of Leonardo Di' Vicci ? The Rain Forests of Africa? How could this be the MOST beautiful? So I went ahead and asked, "How?" Luke then moved his hands to my waist holding me close to him as he whispered, "None of those places are even as close to the beauty of this place because you weren't there! Your beauty along with the beauty of this place just makes this just about the most beautiful place to the world!" I blushed at his sincerity and said, "You know you're really going to give me a big head with all of these complements!" I could feel his silent laughter as I pulled away to see his chest and smiled at how joyful his expression was. I then leaned in closer to place another kiss upon his lips this time I made it short parting before he could deepen the kiss. I then took his hand and led him to the longest and flattest boulder sitting down and patting the space next to me to show that I wanted him to sit next to me, he got the hint and sat down, he then put his arm around me as I leaned my head against his marble shoulder, we sat like that for a few moments in silence just listening to the trickling stream as the water flowed from one end to the other. I could hear Luke's steady calm breathing as I inhaled his lovely fall scent, I couldn't help but feel like I am the luckiest girl in the world. I then went and put my head on his lap as he began to stroke my hair. As time went on I could feel the full set of the sun on the back of my leg I then turned to see Luke glowing in the sun like a an angel descending from heaven. Luke stared at my face confused so I exclaimed, "So vampires sparkle in the sun! Huh.. I have to say I didn't expect that!" Luke's eyes widened in humor as he began to chuckle,"I thought you would freak out!" he said with a sigh, I couldn't help but say, "Well I was sort of expecting you to burn in the sun light so you can't believe how relived I am to know that you only sparkle, kind of like a disco ball " He just grinned and said, "Wow, I've never heard that one before." I sighed and said, "Oh you know I love you, and that means all of you including your sparkly side." He smiled took me into his arms and cradled me into his chest. I just stared at his face as the sun continued to lighten his features. I honestly couldn't look away, but unfortunately I had to it was going to be noon soon and we still had tons more to do so I slowly moved his hands away from me and got up from his lap. I then stood in front of him and said, "Ok, time for part two of our at home date." Luke looked at me with a bright smile and said let's go! He then scooped me up into his arms and threw me onto his back gently but with enough force to somewhat knock the wind out of me but I quickly recovered as Luke instructed me to hold on. I wrapped my legs across his torso and clamped my arms around his neck in a chock hold. As soon as I was in place Luke set off running. I saw trees coming at us at amazing speeds I quickly ducked my head into Luke's shoulder blade waiting for it to be over. I was still in my tense position when Luke said, "Ok you can come down." I couldn't feel my legs and I didn't want to trip and fall in front of Luke so I asked, "Luke do you know what would be really romantic?" There was a short pause but he eventually asked, "What?"

I had to blush when I said this, "Will you carry me?" Before he even answered he had me in his arms cradling me to his chest I could tell that he enjoyed it just as much as I did. We entered my warm house and I felt really happy that now we'll get to move to our next task, Luke set me down in the kitchen and asked, "Now what?" I turned to him smiled and asked,

"So… How do you feel about baking?"


	19. Cupcakes

Cupcakes

Luke stood there dumbfounded as I began pulling out flour, sugar, butter, and all the things we would need to make cupcakes. I was smiling at how completely shocked he was so I asked, "What? You never bake anything before?" Luke shook his head in disbelief then he looked straight into my eyes and said, "Actually no, I have never baked anything in my entire existence!" This new information made my smile even bigger, as I said, "Well then consider this your first lesson in the culinary art of cupcake making." Luke smirked and said, "Oh wise one tell me your cupcake ways!" His words were dripping with sarcasm but his eyes showed a twinkle of curiosity. I went to preheat the oven, and then I put him to work.

For a vampire that's never baked anything before he was pretty good, he cracked the eggs without leaving any of the shell in the batter, he measured everything precisely. He was doing all of this with great concentration that we weren't talking to one another. As much as I liked watching Luke work so diligently, I really couldn't handle the silence so I went over to our radio and the song "You're the One that I Want" from the musical Grease came on, and as the first guitar chords came on I saw Luke twitching to the beat shifting his weight from side to side also on the beat. Then with the stirring bowl still in his hand he turns to me and sang in the best John Travolta impression I've ever seen. Having the bowl in one hand and hip thrusting at the same time, when the girls part came on I tried my best to act as good as him, throwing the towel I had in my hand to the ground and moving my hips from side to side making sure to add some extra infuses that they were on beat. Once we got to the chorus Luke had set down the bowl and we were dancing together in the middle of my kitchen hand jiving away to the music. Luke took my hands in his and we began to jitterbug inside my kitchen. Luke never missed a beat, singing in key and dancing to perfection. Unfortunately the song ended and as it did the magical spell was over. Luke held me close to him as he whispered in my ear, "See that wasn't so bad. Now I know why you do that ...it was actually...fun." I pulled away from him just so he could see my huge smile, I was so happy that I couldn't even describe it, I then said, "Now you can always remember the first time you've ever baked cupcakes and ever danced in my kitchen!" Luke's eyes twinkled with joy as I stared into the caramel orbs that were his eyes. As soon as I caught my breath I quickly said, "And speaking of cupcakes we should put these in the oven." I then moved around him and placed a tray in the oven and set it for 12 minutes. When I turned around Luke was right behind me when he saw my surprised expression he scooped me into his arms holding me in the middle of the kitchen drawing me closer to his cool hard chest I felt his body shake in trembles I looked up to see what was wrong but when I saw his face all I saw was joy and happiness it was then that I realized that he was shaking in jubilation. He moved his head down his lips lightly brushing my jaw; he then proceeded to move his lips to mine kissing me with so much joy that I could feel it in his kiss. He deepened it pulling me closer to him when he reluctantly released me lips I was a little bit dazed while I asked, "What was that for?" Luke chuckled lightly and answered, "Just for making this day the best that I've ever had!"

" Better than last night?"

"Better than last night...better than any day of my existence... Because your here!" I blushed deeply burying my head in his chest,"Don't be embarrassed! Lily..." Luke then grabbed my chin forcing me to look into his mesmerizing eyes and continued, "...Lily because of you I can feel almost human again, I have never loved anyone or anything the way I love you! Never forget that!" I nodded slowly, but then I smiled widely saying, "So are you gonna put me down or do you want to hold me like this for the rest of the day?" Luke looked a little torn and asked, "Are we planning to do anything else?" I thought about it and then said, "Yes, I think you're going to like it ."

"Of course I will!" Luke then set me down and continued,"What are we going to do?" I smiled slyly and said, "We're going to watch a movie, a very casual, normal, none supernatural themed movie."

"What are we going to watch?" I gave another smile because I knew he was going to laugh at this, "We are going to be watching the amazing movie Thumbelina, and yes it is the movie about a girl no bigger than your thumb!" I was right Luke burst out into laughter as he tried to stifle a chuckle he asked, "Isn't that a kid's movie?" I glared at him playfully and said, "It just so happens to be one of my favorites."

Luke smiled as he followed me into our living room where I popped the movie into the DVD player and pressed play. Luke was lying on my couch casually as I came to sit next to him I then decided to curl up next to him, during the course of the movie I could steal a couple glances at his face and he looked like he was enjoying himself. We got to the part where the fairy prince Cornelius catches Thumbelina singing to herself , blushing in remembrance of my very own encounter of being caught singing to myself I leaned back in order to hind the embarrassment . Luke saw it and grinned saying, "Maybe this movie is a little more realistic then we thought!" I smiled at his understanding. When the fairy prince started to sing "Let Me Be Your Wings" I could feel Luke's arms encircle me and pull me closer. It wasn't until the part were Thumbelina and Cornelius had so say goodbye that the beeper for the cupcakes went off I got up to get it when I felt Luke's strong cold hand around my wrist pulling me back, I looked at him bewildered and said, "I have to get the cupcakes out of the oven or they'll burn Luke!" Luke's eye glazed over, his jaw clenched, he then pulled me all the way back to the couch. Pinning me to the couch cushions, I was about to ask him what the hell was going on when he put his hand over my mouth. I could feel the tension in his hand, it scared me a little had I done something wrong? Was it the cupcakes? There was a quick knock on my door and then nothing, I tried to get up to answer it but Luke held me down hard I couldn't move a thing. He slowly released me allowing me to get up I told him, "Go take the cupcakes from the oven before they burn if you do it, it would go faster." Luke nodded and left the room, I went to the door opened it and on the door step was a single red rose attached to it was a card it read, "Soon" in an elegant script. As I turned back to the movie the frog had just kidnapped Thumbelina, for some odd reason this sent a shiver down my spine, as the words Luke had said rang in my ears, "Maybe this movie is a little more realistic then we thought." Luke came back eyeing me and the rose his eyes went wide and he grabbed for it I gave it to him willingly still trying to get over the eerie note "Soon" ...Soon for what? Luke smelled the rose as if his life depended on it his eyes grew in horror as he found what he was looking for. Luke pulled silver and blue cell phone out of his pocket, I only heard one ring but then the ringing was replaced with the calm voice of Carlisle, Carlisle was in the middle of asking what's wrong when Luke broke in and said, "A Vampire has been to Lilies house! It left her a message on her door step!" I heard Carlisle murmur something else then he instructed Luke to do something and with that Luke hung up. His eyes finally met my worried gaze as I asked, "At the door... That was a vampire?" Luke nodded solemnly. Thus confirming that a vampire was at my house, on my door step, leaving me cryptic notes, and I had a feeling that it wasn't a vegetarian.


	20. Vampire Protection Program

**NA: Hi guys I hope you had a great Christmas! I love writing and finally have time to do it so I am glad to give you this chapter and hope you like it…Oh and remember to REVIEW!**

Vampire Protection Program

It's been two weeks since I received the cryptic note and ever since then Luke as never left my side. He even found a way to convince Charlotte to let him take me to school; he also drove me home every day. Once I got home he would stay with me until my parents came home and even then he just retreated to my room and waited for me after I had finished with my dinner, he would always be there waiting for me. He stayed over every night watching me sleep or better yet watching for vampire intruders. Luke became more and more protective, he would always walk me to class, he wouldn't let me take walks in the woods, he wouldn't even let me go to the movies with Lisa, and Elizabeth. Luke's eyes began to change his once warm honey golden eyes have now turned a cold coal black making his every facial expression menacing. He even frightened me, the way he would crouch every time we would hear a twig snap, he was always on edge, as if he was waiting for something to jump out at him.

This by the way didn't make me feel any relief what so ever about the mysterious vampire menace who was coming after me. The weekends weren't that different either except I spent them at his house. Do you know how ironic it is to be protected from a vampire by nine other vampires? Being the only one that sleeps also can be quite awkward but Alice would never let me dwell on why I was there, instead she would always make up a game or another way to pamper me into forgetting the reason why I was hiding away from the rest of the world. During these trips I also finally met the rest of Luke's family, It was raining outside as I trudged into the Cullen home to see a slender young girl about fifth teen with bronze hair curling around her face making the perfect frame for her lovely pale face that was highlighted by her chocolate brown eyes. She was sitting on the couch next to a tan boy with short jet black hair he look about twenty from how tall and muscular he was, but once he turned around I saw his child like face and knew that he must be about my age. The girl with the brown eyes sprang up from the couch once she saw me and began running towards me smiling and sawing, "Lily!"She then jumped into my arms with such enthusiasm that it would have thrown me back if Luke wasn't there behind me to catch my fall. As she backed away from me she apologized, "Oops! I'm so sorry Lily! I was just so excited to finally meet you! I'm sorry! Oh, I'm Nessie by the way!"

The tan boy now at Nessie's side wrapped his long arm left arm around her shoulder and said, "She's been so excited to meet you! When she heard she missed you the first time that you visited she cried for days! I'm Jacob."

I nodded and smiled at the meeting and said, "It's so nice to meet both of you! I'm sorry that I couldn't meet you two the first time I came, and I'm very sorry that it made you so upset Nessie!"

Nessie shrugged smiled and replied, "You're here now, so it's all good," She then continued to take my arm and lead me to the couch were a movie was in progress she then sat me down on the white love seat and placed herself closely to me my hand still in hers as she continued, "I have a feeling we're going to be really good friends!" I nodded and thought having her as a friend will be quite interesting. What really caught me off guard was Nessie's eyes they were so different from the Cullen's so I had to wonder if she was a vampire or not… I guess it's a question for another day. The tan boy, Jacob placed himself at Nessie's feet and continued watching the movie, I then turned to see where Luke had gone to, when I saw him right behind the couch he was leaning over me, hovering over me close enough to grab me to take me away from any danger, but also far enough for me not to notice his presence. Even when I was "safe" at the Cullen's house Luke still didn't leave my side no matter how hard his family tired to convince him he would just say through clenched teeth, "I'm never leaving her!" I felt touched by his commitment and I couldn't help but love him even more danger or not Luke was a gentlemen and when he promises something he keeps his promise.

Today is the 28th of October, a Friday and also the day before in my seventeenth birthday, Luke's eyes are darker than I've ever seen them, and he was more tense than ever. He was acting very crabby I would be too if I hadn't eating in a few days, but I guess Luke must be extremely hungry, after all he hadn't gone, "hunting" in over two weeks.

In one of the extremely few times that I was alone in the hallway I saw Lisa, she was waving at me as she bustled down the hall in my direction, once she reached me she started to say, "Lily I haven't seen you in like...forever! It's your birthday tomorrow right?" I nodded in confirmation allowing her to continue, "That's great! You, Elizabeth and I are going to have a night on the town! There is this new club in Port Angeles that you're going to love!" I thought about how Luke would react to letting me go to out at a time like this, I was prepared to make up some excuse like; I already had plans with the family, or I can't Luke has something planned, but then I remembered his eyes, how cold and scary they were. That's when I realized that me going would give him a chance to hunt, making him more focused. So I agreed to going to the club, trying my best to copy Lisa's enthusiasm as we parted ways. I now had to prepare myself to tell Luke.

I met Luke farther down the hall he was just getting out of his biology class and I decided not to beat around the bush so I flat out told Luke I was going out, his face became very solemn for about two seconds then his eyes became piercing as he screamed, "No! Absolutely not! I won't let you! You will not be going and that is final!"

I lowered my head and whispered, "But it's my birthday tomorrow. What am I supposed to do just not celebrate my birthday?" As I said this last part tears began to well up in my chest, I really didn't care about my birthday but the thought of Luke being in anymore pain because of me brought the tears and the worked to my favor because as Luke looked at me his angry expression began soften he then grabbed me by the wrists and said, "I can't take any chances. Lily you're just so important to me, I...I just don't know what I would do if I were to lose you!"

I looked deep into his black eyes and said as calmly as I could, "Luke you're not going to lose me! Think of it this way, how can you truly protect me when you're fighting the urge to kill me? It would be better for **my** **safety** if you would go hunting and come back 100%. Luke you're weak right now. If somebody did come along you would probably lose! Take this as a trip you and your family can go hunt while I have an innocent night of celebrating my birthday with my friends!"

Luke thought about it for a moment weighing his options. I swear if I didn't mention my own safety he would never had changed his mind but he sighed in submission, "Fine Lily, I'll go hunting just as long as you promise not to follow any strangers, once you see a pair of red eyes don't run that just makes him want to chase you, make it out as casually as possible then get to your car and drive the hell out of there! Got it!" I nodded and smiled, I get to have a party for my birthday! Luke came closer to me and kissed me gently on my lips pulling away before any teachers could see, "I trust you Lily please try to stay safe!" I nodded and then we went along with our usual schedule for the day staying close to one another watching for every sound, shadow and making sure to keep an eye out for anything strange, all I wanted to focus about was my birthday and how nice it would be not to be worrying about an unknown danger, whatever it may be.

**NA: Another Reminder to review if you liked this chapter, or if you have any questions! I love the questions3 I also got a video camera for Christmas so I might be making minnie trailers of my stories (All I have to do is find some actors;)If you like that Idea review tell me what you'd like to see in a trailer for this story. I need Ideas!**


	21. Party Rock Anthem

**NA: Hi Happy New Year! Please enjoy this chapter and REVIEW!**

**That's all I ask so please Review!**

Party Rock Anthem

Luke has been gone for a total of 5 seconds and I can't help but feel as if a large piece of me has been ripped out, I guess the fact that Luke hasn't left my side in three weeks had made me more accustomed to his presence. But it had to be done! No matter how much anxiety I feel when he's not here. If only you could have seen the way he looked, his eyes were so black that I couldn't tell what was his pupil and what was the iris, his hair was sticking out everywhere, all in all my dear Luke look like a wreck. I had to get him out of here before I caused him even more pain. As I saw him drive away in the silver Volvo I could feel the ripping in my chest as he drove farther and farther away. I know what you all are wondering and no Luke did not leave me "Alone" in fact he asked Jasper and Emmett to babysit me until Lisa picked me up to the club. It was lucky for them that my dad likes them, and that there was a Packer game on or else I really don't know how they would have gotten into the house.

As I got ready I could hear my dad's cheers of joy as they made another touchdown or field goal or...well I don't know something good, I could also hear Emmett's low grumbles, the Packers were playing the Chargers and obviously the Chargers were losing.

I quickly threw on some silver leggings and a long bright red top with silver belt, black flats, and a black jacket. I know this whole outfit just screams "Not me!" because this whole ensemble was curtsey of Alice, it was just this morning Alice was saying, "Lily, this is your first time at a club and I can't come and see you off so at least wear this... Think of it as my birthday present to you," When I opened the box I saw this outfit and my eyes went wide, "…and there is more where that came from. When Edward was dating Bella I got a slender lanky doll to dress up, but with you, I have something interesting, your curves are the best I've ever seen! And don't get me started on your boobs!"

My face flushed as I wrapped my arms around my chest in embarrassment, Bella then placed her hand on my shoulder in comfort obviously knowing how I feel, I ask her, "Is she like this all the time?"

Bella nodded and said, "And she wasn't kidding about there being more, I think Alice has already bought you an entire fall line!" I nodded solemnly as I thought of my new future full of French fashions and impractical clothing, it made me cringe. From the corner of my eye I could see Edward and Emmett laughing for what I don't know but I could tell that it's about me.

As I stair in the mirror curling my hair I begin to think about how this outfit showed off my curves, I look, do I dare say it, hot...I guess... I have to give Alice some credit, she really does know her clothes. After curling my hair I quickly applied my makeup and then came down stairs to my father dancing his victory dance as Emmett was busy gnashing his teeth in annoyance.

As soon as the door bell rang I make a dash for the door making sure my dad won't see my outfit. As I make my way onto the porch I hear a calm voice behind me say, " Have fun!" I turn to see Jasper sitting on a chair in the corner; he rose to stand right on my left side. Jasper took my hands in his and said, "Have fun tonight Lily! You deserve it after these past weeks, but remember to stay safe! Luke is my brother and I really don't want to see him hurt the way Edward was when he thought he lost Bella." I nodded thoughtfully then asked, "Is that what you all keep laughing about? Are you comparing me to Bella?" Jasper sighed and said, "Lily...you and Bella are extremely different but there are some similarities that just make us laugh... Does that upset you?" Jasper's expression looked worried but was gone in a flash as I shook my head no, Jasper smiled shyly searching for something to say but instead I just went in and gave him a hug, it was short but I made sure to make a slight squeeze then I released him completely. Jasper still a little surprised had smile growing across his face as I said, "Jasper, you're a great friend and a wonderful brother... Take care of my family while I'm gone ok!" Jasper's voice rang with a southern twang as he bowed and said, "I'll do my best Ma 'am." I nodded then left the porch to get into my own car. That was one of the agreements to me going I had to take my own car in case I run into any unfriendly vampires. Lisa already had Elizabeth so I could follow them straight to the club. As I drove I think about how good Emmett and Jasper have been to me and I'm so glad that we're friends, and I trust them to take care of my family in case Mr. Fangs and stuff comes for another visit.

As we arrive to the club there are cars lining the road next to a tall brick building painted black, it had Port's Angels written out in bright neon blue letters. Lisa and Elizabeth gasped in enjoyment as they saw the long line at the front door. Confused by their excitement for the long wait Elizabeth explained, "A long line means that's really good, oh and my dad got us on the list so we won't have to wait at all. Shall we go in ladies? Lisa and I nod as we saunter towards the large building. This is going to be fun all I have to do is not think about Luke and I'll be fine, Oops! Just thought about him. This might be harder than I thought.

As we entered the club the music was pounding 'Party Rock Anthem' Lisa quickly grabbed a table for us to set our purses and order some drinks but before we could even get them Elizabeth had taken a hold of my arm and dragged me over to the dance floor where we began to hop and sway to the music, to be honest I was having fun, as the music changed to 'Moves Like Jagger' Lisa, Elizabeth and I were singing along dancing away when I saw him. A guy with short jet black hair, tall, and muscular, was staring at me. He was very pale, almost luminescent in the strobe lights. As we met eyes he began to smile, showing me his white teeth. I froze in place, I don't know why but I had this feeling of horror rush through me as he began to make his way through the dancing teenagers, as soon as he made it to me he extended his hand and asked in a **Irish** accent, "May I have this dance?" the song quickly changed to a slow dance leaving me with Mr. tall dark and scary. Lisa and Elizabeth found guys of their own to dance with, so there I was dancing with this stranger.

This felt very familiar, dancing with this dark haired stranger; he pulled me in closely sighing in pleasure. It made me slightly sick. He then said, "My name is Shamus, you must be Lily." My eyes widened, as I stammered, "How...How ... Did you know my name?" Shamus shrugged and said, "I have my ways... I also know that it's your birthday, Happy birthday Lily!" Now this was getting really weird! I wanted to pull away at that very moment but he just tightened his grasp on me. He held very close threw out the whole song, it was very intimate and I didn't like it very much, it felt wrong. As the song ended Shamus finally let go of my waist only to grasp my hands, his black eyes were menacing buy sparkled with excitement as he asked, "Do you want to take a walk?" I wiggled my hands from his and said, "No thank you, I better get back to my friends... It was nice dancing with you." As I turned to leave I heard a small snarl that chilled me to the bone. I also had this strange feeling that I shouldn't leave him like there was something like strings pulling me towards him. This only made me go to Lisa and Elizabeth faster, we dance some more but I keep thinking of the creepy Irish guy I had danced with, and hey what the heck is and Irish guy doing in forks? I make up the excuse that I don't feel well, and get out of dancing for the rest of the night, having the feeling of Shamus' eyes on me actually made me feel nauseous so I told Lisa and Elizabeth then left the Club. As I entered my car I felt the queasy feeling subside a little but I had this odd feeling that someone was following me. I quickly revved the car to life and began driving my way home.

As I drove, the feeling that I was being followed stayed with me.

I was so fast, I didn't see him coming but then Shamus was there in the middle of the road. It was too fast. I couldn't stop the car so I hit him head on. Causing my car to fall on it's right side and to skid across the road. Glass was everywhere, it cut into my arms, and face. Before registering my shock my survival instincts kick into gear, I quickly took off my seat belt and pulled myself out of the car. My ankle was sprained, as I limped away from the car a cold hand grabbed at my wrist pulling me to my feet, but never letting my feet touch the ground. I looked to see a red eyed Shamus; he was smiling wickedly at me and said, "Gotcha!" I began to scream for help, for anyone, for Luke to save me from this creature, but no one came. Shamus then took what looked like a syringe from his pocket and plunged it into my arm, as the needle hit my body a sharp pain hit me as my vision became blurry. I could only see shapes, then shadows, then finally everything went black.

**NA: Hi ! It's me again, I just want to remind you again about reviewing and to give me ideas for trailers I really need help on which scenes should be added and which should be cut…Also tell me if you think that's stupid or not please! Just Review!**


	22. Taken

**NA: Ok Thank you for reviewing and for saying a lot of nice things! I love you all for reading and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Taken

I woke up in a strange room, the walls were draped with tapestries, all of them green, silver and gold. I lye there on what seems to be a bed with an intricate wooden headboard with what looked like a willow tree swaying in the breeze, the beautiful scene almost distracted me from my internal panic. Where am I? Where is Shamus? Am I dead? He must have killed me and this must be some sort of limbo...right? Oh dear God Luke! What will he do... he'll never see me again...I'll never see him again...

This is thought caused tears to stream down my face. I brushed the tears away as I checked my body for any teeth marks, anything really that could have caused my untimely demise, but I could find nothing...not even a scratch, I would have had at least some from my car crash...That's odd, I remember that I had a sprained ankle...my ankle feels fine well except for my stiff limbs. I felt like I haven't moved for a week.

As I get up from the bed I see a large medieval wooden door with a steel band and steel divots wrapped around it. The door opened to reveal Shamus; his eyes were as red as the blood that he drank, his black hair slicked back. He was wearing an olive green button up shirt and black dress pants; he looked as if he was just about to go to a black tie event. He smiled at me showing off his large white teeth and said, "Good morning sleepy head! How are you feeling?"

After getting over the initial shock that he was here and realizing that I am still alive, I ask with a shaky voice. "W-w-where am I?"

Shamus crimson eyes sparkled as he answered, "Why, Lily your home." I was both horrified and confused...Home? "What do you mean...Home?" Shamus chuckled gruffly and said, "You don't know your family history do you?"

Still confused I ask, "What does my family tree have to do with anything?" Shamus now coming closer to me said, "Do you mean that you have no idea what your family has done? You don't know why your family is famous?"

Fear and frustration pouring into me, I ask angrily, "My family isn't famous! What are you talking about?" Shamus now at the edge of the bed said, "I am talking about the McGivney Clan... The very one you belong to. Your family has been known for centuries as the one and only werewolf hunters!" Shamus smiled wickedly as he continued, "Yes werewolves exist! We vampires call them children of the night. They are the animals that can destroy us other then ourselves. Your ancestors, humans, figured out a way to kill them. Your family's legend goes down in history as they continued to hunt and kill werewolves. There was also a rumor that the McGivney's had a way to kill vampires as well..." As Shamus trailed off I began to comprehend my strange dreams, and why I've seen red eyes before...My grandfather told me tales of our family...what I thought were made up stories where actually true! Then I think of the story he told me once about a battle between my great great..etc...Grandfather a large wolf and a man..No, a vampire! "Aro!"

Shamus smirked and said, "Yes! One of your ancestors saved Aro...and Caius from one. That's another reason why your family is famous! You're the only humans that the Volturi respect." My breathing became shallow as I ask, "Is that why you took me? You were curious about the powerful McGivney line?"

His eyes became mischievous as he said, "Well...at first I did, but as I watched you I became interested." As he said this he came closer to the bed then lifting his knees as if to trap my ankles, closing them between to his two icy joints.

Fear now radiating from my body, I could barley say, "How long have you've been… watching?"

Shamus now trapping my arms to my body by putting both of his arms on either side of me menacingly, bringing his face just inches from mine. He then breathed on me and said, "About 5 years... I first saw you when you went on your trip to Minnesota; you were walking down the street with a group of people. It was then that I've felt this pull to you that I couldn't shake. It was then that I began to watch you," My eyes went wide, I have a vampire stalker! For five years! How could I not notice that! "I have to say you are quite popular, every time a guy would attempt to ask you out I would… convince them otherwise… I can get pretty jealous." So that's why I never got a date at my old school… I thought it was because of my hair. "When I saw you with that…vegetarian (Luke) I got really jealous. Your mine!" As he said the last part he took his icy cold hand and brushed it adoringly on my left cheek. His touch made my skin prickle and it sent horror down my cheek and traveled like a current through my body.

"Why, Why did you not introduce yourself to me? Why keep yourself hidden?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"I loved to watch you so much, I decided that when you were the right age that I would introduce myself…seeing that you were twelve when I first saw you."

"So you've been planning this for a while?" I choked out.

"Well yes, but my plans were cut short due to your little boyfriend; I was planning on taking you when you were about twenty. Then he came along. I couldn't stand it any longer… so I took you." Shamus now brushing his hand along my arm all the way down to my hip, Shamus sighed as he began the process on my other side. This action nauseated me; no one should touch me like this except for Luke.

"So what are you going to do with me now that you have me?" I asked in a shaky voice, he's going to kill, or he'll turn me into what he is…making be his for all eternity! I couldn't think of a thing more horrifying, it would be better if he killed me.

Shamus smiled widely, his ruby eyes sparkling, "I plan on keeping you Darling…I want to keep you human until your twenty then," His hand now at the hollow of my throat creeping up all the way to my chin, "I'll make you mine." This sent a shiver down my spine.

"S-s-s-o I'm never leaving this place." I stuttered in fear.

"Exactly!" Shamus now grinning at himself, satisfied with his actions leaned down and pressed his cruel cold lips upon mine, making me feel so violated that I wanted to puke.


	23. Captive

**NA So Sorry for the long wait but I really needed inspiration from Lily, she has herself in a pretty tough situation, come on you got to admit that! Sorry again but here it is and I hope you like it the next chapter will be posted tomorrow! I promise. I just got done with finals so it should be smooth sailing from now on ;) **

**Review! Ok! I can't stress that enough I need your reviews!**

Captive

Shamus remained in the room for hours; he kept kissing my hands, cheeks, forehead, neck, and wrists. Shamus, now sitting up on the bed looking pleased, but there was something missing from his impish grin…It was then that he must have realized my disgust and how I didn't return his kisses….or his…pleasure. Shamus now on top of me once again starring into my eyes, as his ruby red eyes bore into mine they began to change color, his once crimson eyes turned into an icy blue it was then that I felt the puppet strings again, pulling me toward him. Except this time there was no resistance, nothing to stop the attachment of these strings. Once I felt the full force of this new attachment Shamus smiled his icy blue eyes sparkling with triumph and smirked, "Finally…I never got to get the full effect at the club…You know… Too many people."

He gave me a wink as I began to stutter, "F-f-f-f-f-ull effect of what?" Shamus smiled his eyes growing more blue as I felt my hand move away from my body and caress his face, my eyes went wide with horror, my hand had moved….I didn't tell it to…Shamus did…I knew it, he was way too happy, as my hand moved along his face he closed his eyes and sighed finally pleased with my touch. I tried to pull away but there was a force keeping my hand in place….It even moved! I didn't tell it to! "H-h-h-h-ow?" I stuttered in utter horror.

Shamus' smile grew, "It's my power…I can make you do anything…even feel anything that I want you to." It was then my eyes went about as wide as my body would let me. Shamus then forced my hand to move along his jaw line and he then clasped his hand around mine pulling me up where his cold and ridged arms enclosed me, he then set right in front of him. I tried to force my eyes shut but to no avail Shamus just forced them open again making me stare into his now changing eyes. His once icy blue eyes turned a deep violet, they were beautiful the way they glinted by the lamp light. It was almost a spontaneous reaction but my eyes began to flutter as I began to sigh, a surprising feeling over came me…one of happiness and….Love! I began to giggle as the feeling over came me. The last time I giggled was with Luke at my house watching Thumbelina, before any of this stalker vampire nonsense happened. Shamus smiled happily as he saw my simulated joy had happened successfully. Now taking advantage of my new "happy mood" Shamus enclosed me tighter to his body in a loving embrace whispering into my ear, "I just want you to be happy here…With me… We will be happy Lily you'll see." I felt my strings pull at my head forcing me to nod then placing it close to Shamus' face were he took my face in his hands and pressed his cold stone lips to my soft and warm lips. The action sent a shudder of absolute revolt through my body…I never wanted to kiss anybody else besides Luke. Shamus felt my obstinacy and sent a whole new wave of feelings my way, it crashed into my like a rock on the shore meeting a attack from a tsunami. Leaving me disoriented for a few seconds the feeling poured into me. I ended up letting him kiss me. The rebellion against his touch slowly eroded away, and I began to melt into his embrace, but as soon as I did I began to think of Luke, how kissing Luke made me feel and how kissing Shamus originally made me feel. What I was feeling now was just an illusion created by a crazy, and powerful vampire. It wasn't the real thing! I allowed Shamus to finish his kiss then I finally was able to pull away allowing oxygen back into my body. Shamus kissed my neck and shoulders and then stopped abruptly his eyes became like rubies again, I felt the puppet strings snap and the loving feeling disappear. As I regained myself I felt all of my old anxiety and fear as I had before, the violet eyed caring man was gone at what was left was a predator, a monster who takes what he wants without even thinking about others. Shamus' breathing became less and less as he moved away from me, "You're starting to make me hungry…" Shamus then pulled out a syringe from his pocket and jabbed it into my arm, "…Just some insurance that you won't run away…" There was more that he said but I was already under, surrounded by the blackness and emptiness of a future without hope of being rescued. I was a princess in an ivory tower but my prince will never come.


	24. Dreams or Reality?

**NA Here it is just as I promised I hope you like this chapter! Review please cause it just makes my day and It lets me know how you are taking the story I know Lily is going through a really tough time so it's nice to know that your rooting for her and all of the other characters ! I love you all for reading and Reviewing! Here you go **

**Enjoy;)**

Dream or Reality

As I lay there unconscious I began to dream...I think. It was odd and so realistic I couldn't tell if it was real. I was inside the Cullen's house walking down a long bright hallway leading to the open living room where I saw Luke pacing the floor looking like a complete mess his eyes were gold, but full of guilt, and excruciating pain. His hair was ruffled and disoriented, his close hung on him like a wet towel on a rack, and needless to say he was a mess. I also saw Edward sitting on the couch looking in complete concentration, he was sitting next to Alice who had a glazed over look covering her eyes, Emmett was at the computer looking up places in Europe. As I walked into the room I began to hear what they were saying, "Where could he have possibly have taken her?" Came Emmett's frustrated voice as he slammed his hand against the computer desk, not with enough power to break it, but just enough to make a large hand print within it.

"I can't see her! She was just there a minute ago, that scum was holding her in his arms. My Lily, in that things arms! It's sick!" Said Luke in an almost hysterical voice.

When I heard his voice all I wanted to do was run to him and to tell him that I was here, I got as far as the sofa when Edward stood up his back going rigid as he whispered through clenched teeth, "Someone's here! Who's there? Answer me!" The rest of them tensed up but didn't really acknowledge Edward's little outburst.

I couldn't tell but I think he was referring to me, so I answered, "It's me…Lily, what's happened?"

Edward's face was awestruck, "Lily is that you? Where are you?"

I smiled quizzically and replied, "Yeah it's me."

Edward surprised again and asked, "Where are you?"

I smiled again and asked my own question, "Well that depends…. Physically, or mentally?"

Edward smiled with me exasperated, "Both would be nice."

"Well Mentally I am in your house standing behind the sofa… Closest to Emmett, he is so ridiculous…Did you see that dent he made in that desk." I began to laugh as I thought of the good old days.

Edward went to stand next to Emmett and said, "Where are you physically? Do you know?"

My smile disappeared as I thought of my situation and replied, "Somewhere in Ireland...I think, he said something about my family line, and how he had brought me… home. I'm trapped within a room…. If that helps." It was then that I realized that I might not have enough time, if this isn't a dream I don't want to waste time. "Listen Edward, I don't think I'll have enough time…I think this might just be a dream but I don't want to chance it, tell Luke that I love him, and that if he see's Shamus hold me, kiss me, or whatever, tell him that I'm thinking of him, always! Shamus is a powerful vampire… He can force me to do things and feel things that I can't control. It scares me, he's sick; he's been following me since I was** twelve**! He won't kill me or at least he hasn't yet," I could feel and see the utter understanding and horror in Edward's face, I walked over to Luke who was still pacing, as I set my hand on his shoulder he stopped long enough for me to press my lips to Luke's cheek, Luke shivered still not fully aware of my presence, "Edward also tell Luke that I just kissed him," Edward nodded, "Oh, Edward, thank you for being my friend, tell my parents that I love them and help Charlotte….and Luke. I'll miss all of you ..."

"Lily, don't talk like that! We will find you!"

"Just promise me you'll tell them, it's my last wish!" Edward nodded to the promise; I smiled knowing that he would keep this promise. I felt a pull a sharp jerk like ripping fabric, the ripping left a sharp pain in my stomach and throat I let out a huge gasp.

"Lily what's happening! Are you alright!" Edward practically screamed, getting the attention of the others, including Luke.

"Lily? What are you talking about Edward?" Luke's eyes were wide with earnest curiousity.

Edward waved his hand to silence him and continued, "Is he here? Is he taking you away?"

I felt another stab of pain as the fabric continued tearing, all I could say was, "I-I," I then gasped once more in pain and then the fabric was completely torn leaving me alone in the dark emptiness again.

But I wasn't there long, as soon as I got used to the darkness I was pulled away into another dream, I was swimming in the ocean, the water was warm as it engulfed me. I saw how fish swam by me they were so calm and as they brushed against my skin it tickled, the atmosphere was so calm and peaceful, I didn't need any air so I kept swimming. At one point I saw a bright and colorful reef, as I tried to swim toward it I was shock to find a huge squid! The Squid grabbed a hold of me engulfing me within its large and cold tentacles, I felt it tugging at me from my arms and legs as if it were trying to pull me apart. I woke up with a scream moving my full body off the bed clasping at my shirt for stability. It was then that I realized I wasn't wearing my shirt anymore but instead I was wearing a long white night dress with gold trim along the brim of the dress. It was woven into a intricate design of a shamrock. My hair was wet too as if I had just taken…A…Shower….Or even a bath! Oh dear God! That last part wasn't a dream, the water. The squid. The** cold** tentacles. Oh dear God!


	25. Mad Man

**NA: Here you go another chapter I hope you like this and the next chapter is a doozy so keep reading ok! I need you guys to review! Ok or else I don't know anything about your reactions to Lily's situation!**

**A Mad Man**

He's insane! He's mad! He's not a gentleman! I let out another scream but this time in outrage, this monster took me from my home, my family, my Luke, and if that wasn't enough he wanted to play out this little fantasy like I was his little doll that he could control! I want to rip his head off, stake him in the heart, harm him in any way possible!

As if on q Shamus walked in his face bright and cheery,

"Did you enjoy your bath sweet heart?"

I glared at his happy face and answered scornfully, "Like Hell I Did! You're so sick! How dare you violate me like that! You monster! I wish you would just go and die! Ugh! I need a shower!"I grabbed at myself trying to wipe of the very essence of Shamus from my body.

Shamus just stared at me blankly for a few seconds but the blankness was replaced by a cold and fierce fury that radiated around him, as fast at the speed of light Shamus grabbed a hold of my arms and pushed me against the wall, hard, I heard a large smash as I hit the wall, and a sharp searing pain that followed it. Shamus circled around me like a lion staking his prey, his eyes were burning with fury and passion, his expression was contorted into a sharp frightening line. As he came close to my face he began to growl a low hum and said, "Your mine, Lily! And I will do with you what I please. You can fight it all you want but in the end I'll win… I always do!"

I spat in his face and countered with, "I don't belong to you! I'm not a doll you can just play with! I'm a human, and this is one fight you will not win! No matter how hard you try I will never be yours!"

"You say that now but over time you'll get over whoever you love and will love me!"

I gave a dark laugh and said, "I'd rather die!"

Shamus smiled, "Over time you'll change your mind! But in the mean time you look so good when you're mad!" Shamus smirked and started leaning into kiss me.

I turned away instantly and grabbed cast iron figurine that rested on the table and hit Shamus as hard as I possibly could and said, "Haven't you've had enough physical contact for a day?" As Shamus swung away from my blow I saw him wince and a small crack enters his face like a piece of stone being mined. It only took a second for him to recover.

Shamus smiled, leaned away and nodded, "For a later time then!" I cringed and pulled myself off the wall limping past him holding my arms a crossed my chest trying to stop the ache I received from the violent vibrations brought on by my blow. I sat into a leather chair, all the way across the room from Shamus. Shamus followed me with his eyes and said with a cheery voice, "Are you hungry? You must be hungry you haven't eaten in days! I'll go get something!" As he left the room I felt my eyes brim up with tears, I gave all I had in the one blow and I only scratched him a little! "Why me?" was all I thought over and over again.

**NA: Oops almost forgot started shooting for the Light by the lake trailer part 1! Super excited and I hope you guys check it out. I will post on my profile, and It will be linked from youtube ;)**

**hope you guys will check it out;)**

**REVIEW!**


	26. Escape

**NA: Sup! I made this one ubber intense so I hope you enjoy ! Please review!**

**The reason why I delayed updating this one is because I didn't get that many so is you want the next chapter by tomorrow then I challenge you to at least give me 5 reviews… The longer I wait to get those reviews the longer you don't know what happens next to Lily oh and boy it is good! Escape**

As Shamus left I realized that he hadn't put me under! I finally opened the window to see that I was in a secluded tower in some sort of Castle…I guess I wasn't that far off when I said I was a princess in an ivory tower.

It was just about sunrise and I had just seen Shamus run off in the south direction…probably going to town to buy food. This may be my only chance! I quickly limped to the door, the fool forgot to lock it…probably thinks that my injuries were too great, that I couldn't move. As I sprint down the long corridor I found a long winding stair case. It seemed to be the old servant's entrance, which lucky for me was designed to be the quickest way out of the ancient building. I climbed down the stairs as quickly as I can, my breath becoming more and more shallow, both from fear and from how extremely fast I was running. The long stair case led to a door on the ground floor, once opened it led to a massive court yard full of green trees and flowers. I didn't have time to notice the colors or the way the bushes were cut, I just ran! The longer I ran the closer I saw my freedom… and the gate! Once I reached the gate I didn't even sigh in relief I knew that I wasn't free yet as I weaseled my way through the steel Victorian gate I went running again but this time I ran north seeing that Shamus had ran south. I hoped to find a police station, a train, somewhere to hide, anything. As long as he wasn't near me I would be fine.

I ran past a few peasant cottages but fear for what Shamus could do to my protectors would be too much of a risk and I wasn't going to cause any more bloodshed.

I ran and I ran, traveling through the beautiful hills and landscapes, I never glanced at it twice because for me to stop was giving Shamus a chance to find me! I was not going to let that happen. But eventually I lost steam my lungs began to cave in on each other constricting how I could breathe, my legs full of lactic acid made my noodle movements as I tried to venture onward. I had to rest, I leaned on a white knotted tree, with a light gray moss covering over the delicately intertwined roots, for support as I tried to regain the function of my lungs. As I was breathing so heavily I couldn't hear the cracking of twigs or the crush of blades of grass, because when I turned around there he was. His face was covered with the shadow of menace, as he sauntered towards me his back was sharp and rigid. As he came into the light I saw that his eyes were completely black showing the true demon that he was, his facial features were sharp and hard like shards of glass. He opened his mouth and said in a slow growl, "Now, now, we're going to have to do something about this!" He came to my side and pushed me to the ground causing me to slam my head against the base of the knotted white tree, creating a loud ringing in my ears, as I refocused to what was going on I saw Shamus. He promptly raised his foot above my left leg playfully swinging it above my cream colored skin then brought it down, hard; I screamed a horrible shriek that carried throughout the mountains and valleys. It was as if every piece of bone in my leg was shattered pricking my entire body like a piece of stained glass falling from a 3 story building, and if that wasn't enough Shamus proceeded to do the same to my other leg but this time he had this twisted smile that drained all of the color from my face, it was a happy and furious smile with all of the hot ferocious hatred brought on by the very depths of Hades. This blow to my right leg was worse than my left. My pain was so great that I began to black out in utter agony, just as I started to go I saw Shamus stand over me smile and say, "Now you can't run, now can you? **Andra**!"

That's when it all got dark.

**NA: And for those of you who don't know the name "Andra" Means Strong and Courageous in Gaelic Shamus's original language. (Just thought you'd like to know ) **

**The reason why I delayed updating this one is because I didn't get that many REVIEWS so is you want the next chapter by tomorrow then I challenge you to at least give me 5 reviews… The longer I wait to get those REVIEWS the longer you don't know what happens next to Lily oh and boy it is good! **


	27. The End?

**NA: Sup! I have decided even though I didn't get all of the reviews that I wanted that I'm still going to update. I hope you like this chapter. Please review! I just helps me know that you like this story.**

**The Ending?**

I woke up to the sharp pain against my arms, it was Shamus, he was wrapping my arms in steel chains to a high gray Victorian marble beam at the edge of a all marble ballroom, the marble was clean and slick as the fire from the lanterns dimly lit the room. I then realized my own condition. I was horrified.

My legs were twisted into odd angles on the floor looking like a broken doll; my skin was black and blue with deep painful bruises forming all over my body. My beautiful white night gown was now dark, bloodstained, caked with dirt, and torn to rags. I nudged my face against the beam to feel my face, it was then that I realized the shooting pain in my jaw and remembered Shamus's slap and cringed at the memory.

Shamus, now finished tying my arms, stood in front of me like a vengeful god ready to smite the unfaithful. His eyes were red and burned with absolute fury, "Lily! This is your home. And if you won't see it my way then I'll have to force you to see it MY way!" His eyes flickered to the grand window in the middle wall of the ballroom; he looked as if he had heard something but thought better of it and directed his gaze towards me.

"Lily, I love you! Luke doesn't, if he did then he would have found you by now, and even if he was…I'd Kill him," A shutter went through my entire body, "You see Lily. You. Are. Mine. No one is going to take you away from me… Not now not ever!" Shamus then knelt to the ground bringing his menacing face closer to my bruised bloody face in the most uncomfortable way. He cradled my neck in his cold dead hands and slowly brought his crimson lips to my pail bruised neck. 'This is it I thought, this is **the end, **Shamus will win…I will never see Luke again…' I slowly closed my eyes preparing for the oncoming death that my bloodthirsty executioner was about to deliver.

But it never came.

Instead of hearing the brilliant white teeth penetrate my human, weak flesh I heard a shatter. It was the grand window in the center of the grand ballroom. It was broken to pieces, such a ruckus caused Shamus to bring up his head and find what poor innocent soul was he going to kill for breaking the great wide window. I myself looked around to see who had done it. I was shocked beyond belief when I saw Luke, Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle bursting through the shards of glass, throwing Shamus off of me completely. Alice, Bella, Esme and Rosalie followed after them with the same amount of fury as the men. Luke stood over me eyes black as a raven, but still sweet and tender with love and concern, "Lily… Oh God Lily!" I nodded my head to show him that I could hear him, He wrapped his arms around me light enough not to hurt but enough so that I could feel the cool touch, "We're going to get you out of here!"

I nodded again weakly and said in a small voice, "I love you Luke!" Then I heard a loud outraged cry, it was coming from Shamus. I could see the color in shamus's eyes change to a different shade of red, a more vicious shade that left my body cold. I then tried to wriggle myself free from the chains. Thrashing to and fro, moving my broken doll legs, the movement caused shooting pain stabbing into my legs. Luke, now facing Shamus whispered to me, "Stop… You'll only make it worse. I stopped instantly and I began to pay more attention to the Cullen's, Shamus was cornered at the edge of the ballroom, his face in a vengeful sneer. Luke's eyes were black and full of hate as he crouched in a defensive stance right in front of me.

Shamus glanced at me and yelled with such authority that it made the marble floor shake, "SHE IS MINE!" Shamus then started to run towards me and Luke with blind hate. His eyes changed color instantly to a searing ice blue; I felt the strings attach to my members and began to scream a blood curdling shriek. As Shamus started to move my broken legs making me stand on them, my cries were loud and numerous. All of the Cullen's faces looked upon my horrific pain and rushed towards me. All except Edward and Luke who took this chance to pounce upon Shamus, and without his eye contact my legs went limp again causing me to fall towards the ground, my chains clanked and banged as my position changed, I waited for the coming pain that would engulf my body once my legs hit the cold white marble floor… but it never did. I was swooped up into Alice's dainty arms, as Bella broke my chains with one swift pull allowing Alice to pull my body towards her encircling me within her iron grip. I looked up at her with fear and relief in my eyes. She smiled weakly and nodded in understanding as she stepped away from the beam from which I was bound.

I heard another loud shout booming from the lungs of Shamus's body, he had thrown Edward and Luke off of his back; he was shaking at Alice and me, "NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!"

He then tried to charge at us once again like a raging bull blinded by the now purple covering his eyes, his voice changing softly, "Lily come to me." I felt the urge to jump to him but I looked into Luke's black beautiful eyes and finding the strength I needed. I looked into those violet hypnotic eyes, smiled and shouted,

"Go to hell!"

Shamus smiled nodded to Luke and said, "I love it when she talks dirty!" (Seriously even in a time like this the guy still doesn't get the hint). This infuriated Luke. The rest of the Cullen family (Except Alice) was now charging and pouncing upon Shamus in unison. Esme and Carlisle began a fire as Luke, Emmett, and Edward held Shamus down. Bella and Rosalie ripped off both of Shamus's arms making him scream profanities that are even too inappropriate for me to write down. Bella and Rosalie threw his arms in the fire consuming the marble body parts within the scarlet flames, and sending the strong scent of incense into the ballroom. Next Emmett and Edward tor off his legs throwing them into the fire causing a slight cracking sound as the flames grew higher. Finally Luke stood over Shamus's armless and legless body, smiled menacingly and said in a loud triumphant voice, "She is mine!" With that said Luke put his hands on both sides of his head and broke it off, decapitating Shamus. I turned away to avoid seeing Luke throw the head into the fire. After that was over I turned to see Emmett proceeding to throw the remaining Shamus carcass into the fire that now consumed almost the entire ballroom. Luke ran over to me and Alice, taking me from her hands he nestled his cold smooth face upon my scratched, pain stricken face, at that very moment I was engulfed into my favorite place, Luke's never ending fall. Home. He then lifted his head from mine and began to sob wet less tears and said, "I'm sorry! I'm s-s-so sorry!" Before I could reply I heard Edward say, "Luke we have to go, the fire is getting too large… and she needs a doctor."

Luke nodded and before I knew it he was racing towards the window and jumped the four stories, landing perfectly on his feet, not jostling me once. As I saw the smoke rising from the ancient castle all I could feel was the cool relief that Luke always seemed to bring, a sense of calm swept over me as I drifted into unconsciousness.

**NA: It's me again ok so don't be freaked about the chapter name. **

**There are more to come!**

**Please Review **


	28. Home

**NA Sorrrrryyyy! I am so late on my updates and I love all of you for being kind enough not to give up on me! I love you all and I Hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and pleas review!**

**Waking**

Darkness surrounded me, I was alone… frightened, and anxious. Suddenly a great ball of fire illuminates my vision, and I see a tall angry Shamus standing before me. He was smiling at me with crimson eyes his sharp canine teeth glistening in the fire light, he crouched and jumped onto me as if it were nothing, laughing in my ear and said, "Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?" He then opened his large mouth and bit into my pale throat. The pain was searing through my body as my ears began to pound like beating drums, keeping rhythm in my head. I began to scream "Stop! Stop! You monster! Stop! Help!" I was shaking and beating my fists into his hard chiseled back trying to stop the demon that was sucking the life out of me. Shaking until I open my eyes with a shock. Shamus was gone, and all I could see were white walls.

I woke up on a soft bed; both of my legs had been put into casts and propped up in two comfortable slings. I heard the soft hum of a machine beeping a steady beat having a green blob move upward and downward keeping time with my heart beat. I looked at my scratched arms and saw an IV stuck into my veins. I looked around the room to see pale white walls and the bleak blue sky threw one lonely window across from my bed. I realized right then that I was inside a hospital. "Luke! Luke where are you?" I said in a high anxious voice. I tried to raise the rest of my body from the bed but was stopped by a cool calm hand that gently laid me back onto the bed, "Oh no you don't…"

"Luke!" I said with a sigh of relief, Luke was here Shamus wasn't, it was just a nightmare.

Luke said with a sweet smile, "I'm here, I'm here Lily, you don't have to worry… Now don't move. You have to rest."

"Bu-"

"No buts, you've been through enough…Just rest… for me…please." Luke's eyes grew wide with wonder as all the pure honey came into his loving eyes. All I could do in reply was make an in audible "yeah" sound which became distorted and wrong in the back of my throat. Luke smiled weakly and nodded.

"Luke?" I asked in a quiet meek voice

"Yes!" Luke's eagerness showed in his every movement.

"Did…Did all of that happen? Did you? Did I? Is He?"

"Yes Lily, he's dead! He won't hurt you ever again!"

"Promise!" I requested with all terror of Shamus and his memory surfacing to my face.

Luke's face became solemn as he replied, "I Promise! Lily, he will never come again! Never!"

I nodded and sighed, "Hey… could you come and lay with me? It's just…It been so… long!"

Luke's brightened and rushed over to me.

"I know Lily I know!" He then proceeded to wrap his cool strong arms around me intertwining our bodies so not to move my broken legs in the sling. I nestled into his sweet smell and whispered, "I missed you!"

Luke took my chin in his hand and tilted it up to meet his perfectly chiseled jaw and said, "I missed you so much Lily… You have no idea! I was like all of the light of the world went out in its final sunset leaving me alone in the darkness… Alone, with no one to guide me to you. The thought that I would never see light again…Of never seeing you again were… just too unbearable." He choked at the last word causing a sob to rise into his chest. I pulled his face towards my own and pressed his cool lips to mine crushing into him with the most intense hunger for his touch. It might have been a few weeks or months since we've last seen, touched… Or even kissed each other and Luke had no problem with this closeness; he kissed me back with that same maybe even more intensity as my kiss. I melted into Luke not intending on going away ever again. Luke only let go of me because my heart beat began to speed up in an erratic pace. I groaned at the lack of closeness but Luke sighed and said, "Your hurt enough already, I don't want to add heart attack to your list of injuries." I sighed and nodded, I knew he was right but that didn't mean I had to be happy about it. Luke then began to slide downward, his right arm still wrapped around my body as he rested his head onto my chest and gently slipping his left hand into my open palm. He sighed as he whispered, "I never thought that I would ever hear the beautiful music your heart makes ever again."

I sighed as I squeezed his cold loving hand and replied, "I thought that I would never hold you again!" I said with my voice cracking from a small sob, "And that just about killed me!" Luke looked up his eyes pleading and knowing as if he felt the exact same way. He then pulled my hand in his and led it to his lips were he pressed his soft lips against my pale feeble hand,

"That will **never** happen Lily! Nothing and no one will ever harm you again! I swear it to you." There was my gentleman, always being so noble. I finally laid back and fell right to sleep knowing that he was there watching me, lying next to me he made me feel safe and at home…

Finally I am home.

**NA :Please leave a review for me I know you guys must hate me and I'm sorry Softball just started at my school and I just so happen to be a player so I am so sorry for the lateness but it is spring break so maybe I'll get to write more often! Please Review!**


	29. Epilogue

**NA: Hi I hope that you enjoy this last chapter! Please review and Enjoy!**

**Epilogue**

After a blissful day with Luke, I found out that I was in a Irish hospital down in Dublin a ways away from my Dundrum Castle, the place which I had been held captive. The Cullen's had decided to fly me with their own plane! One that they acquired years ago, because they had wanted the take spontaneous trips without needing a passport. They flew me back to America on their plane because I had no passport seeing that I was taken. After I got back from Ireland, I was forced to stay in the hospital for a few extra months. My parents were overjoyed, they visited me every day while I was in the hospital and Charlotte helped me get caught up on most of my homework. Mr. Cullen dealt with the police about my kidnapping and car accident. Saying that a maniac named Charles Ranger (A man known for kidnapping and killing girls in that northern area) kidnapped me and took me to Canada (Where he lived). The Cullen's getting a heads up from a friend in law enforcement had a lead that I was there and came looking for me. And now here I am safe and alive. As for Charles Ranger he has been arrested and is now in jail for the rest of his life. Edward and Emmet found him with another girl about my age hidden in a shed in the back of his rickety house… So it wasn't like they framed an innocent man. As for Jasper, the day that I was finally able to go home Jasper was there waiting for me on the porch. My legs were still in two casts so I was in a wheel chair, as I rolled up to the front of the house Jasper walked over to me his hands behind his back like a soldier about to be relieved of his post, calm and collective. He turned to me and smiled, "I told you that I would take care of then till you returned."

That rose a flash of our last meeting when I asked him to watch over my family incase Shamus would come and hurt them. Tears weld up in my eyes as I whispered, "Thank you! Jasper. Thank you!" I then rose from my chair a little wobbly and spread my arms and embraced Jasper, still crying from gratitude and joy, Jasper too put his arms around me stroking my hair in a protective brotherly way. Jasper is now and forever will be my friend, a dear friend. As I cried into Jaspers white knit shirt I could feel a calming feeling engulf me, as I moved myself away from him I knew he was helping me. I love Jasper; he is the brother that I never had. I love all of them, for what they've done and for who they are.

It's been two weeks since they've released me from the hospital. I had missed a total of 5 months of school! I am now at the point where I can walk with both of my casts… But I haven't, Luke won't let me walk to be truly honest. I get out of classes early now before the bell rings so that I won't have to deal with and crowding in the hallway so Luke knocks on the door, takes my books, picks me up and carries me to my next class. Every day I object but every day he replies, "Lily I had to deal with the thought of you being killed by a insane vampire are you really going to object to me wanting to spend every moment with you!" Ugh! He always gets me there, Luke is so lucky I love him so much… But I do love him and I hate to say it but I do kind of love it when HE carries me.

The rest of the year went by smoothly with no extra kidnappings or car accidents. I was able to catch up on all of my missing work. Thanks to Spring break and the entire Cullen family (And Charlotte) Who gave me all of my homework and helped me to understand everything. I was able to pass every class with flying colors!

It is now summer, school has finally ended and Luke and I are inspirable. One day he asked me if I wanted to go on a picnic, of course I say yes but Luke took me to the overhang where the Cullen's kept their plane, we then boarded, I kept asking Luke, "Where are you taking me?"

But he wouldn't tell me said, "It's a surprise!" I then drifted off to sleep inside Luke's cool arms. I woke up on a soft picnic blanket under a leafy maple tree facing the… The Lake! It was Lake La Belle the one that I had seen every day ever since I was born, I was in Wisconsin, in Oconomowoc! I turned to see Luke Smiling in the shade, I squealed and threw my arms around him Luke laughed and said, "Wow! I'm so glad you like it!"

I laughed lightly, "You took me to my home town! For a picnic! You know you could've just told me."

"And miss your surprised face! I wouldn't miss that for the world!"

I smiled widely this was just great!

Luke nodded in understanding he then patted his lap telling me to snuggle in, I did and as Luke wrapped his cool arms around me, we both starred at the beautiful lake. The sun was setting and as the very last light by the lake disappeared I was still there being held in Luke's arms finally happy, and as the sun was finally eaten up by the water Luke held me in a passionate kiss, one that I hopped would never end.

**NA: Don't worry this isn't the end for Lily and Luke! The sequel is going to come very soon! I love you all for reading and I won't disappoint in this next sequel! Review If you want and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
